REEDUCATION
by star's dreams
Summary: Ash been kidnapped by Team Rocket. At least that what every one else believe. Now he is in program RE-EDUCATION. Can his friends save him. Plz R&R Flame are more then welcome.
1. Rest and Relaxtion or somthing close to

SD: Hi I'm back with my second fanfic. *big goofy grin on her face* ^_^ My first didn't get any review so I decide to try with this story.  
  
Lime: This time with those pokecritter.  
  
SD: Pokemon Lime, which mean pocket monsters *look at a confuse wolf*  
  
Lime: Isn't that those digi thingy  
  
SD: No that Digimon and that whole another show. How do I'm suppose to write if you don't know what I'm writing about. You're just as bad as my mom is.  
  
Lime: Yep *with her wolfish grin* we both have to tell you to clean your room and do your work.  
  
SD: Unlike my mom I could stop you from talking, I hope you know. *angry glare at the wolf*  
  
Lime: * roll her eyes at Star's worthless threat* Pokemon or what ever you like to call it are not own by Star. For if she did it will be loss in what she call her room.  
  
SD: I get the point already _" On with the story.  
  
Notes for reader  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
(Translation)  
  
[Physic speaking]  
  
*what they doing*  
  
(A/N author notes)  
  
R.E-E.D.U.C.A.T.I.O.N  
  
Chapter One: Rest and Relaxation Or Something Close To It  
  
"Is it done yet, Brock," whine the 13yrs old boy with raven hair and chocolate color eyes. He was shorter then the boy who he was trying to make cook faster. He wore a red and white League hat that covers his untamable raven hair. A black shirt was under a blue and white jacket and he wore light blue jeans. He was tan skinned compare to most people but was not as dark as his friend Brock. On his hands he wore a pair of green gloves with their finger cut off. Which right now was place on hi stomach as if was in pain for not eating for days.  
  
"No Ash" said the irritated older boy with slanted eyes and spiky hair. He wore a green vest over an orange short sleeve shirt and a pair of brown pants. Even thought he is a very patience person, Ash seems to asking the same question at least a hundreds of time in the last minute alone. Wearing Brock's rock like patience thin. "I'm almost done Ash; give it a few more minute."  
  
"But I'm so hungry I'm starving to death."  
  
"Ash you just ate few hour of go" yelled the red head, just could not stand heard Ash's welling any more. "Learn some self control and wait." She stood there with a menacing glare at the younger boy. Her patience has long since been broke, after Ash's second statement.  
  
Ash looks at the girl who wore a yellow shirt that shows her stomach. She wore blue short shorts with red spender. He gave her an upset look on his face. "I do have self control" he proudly stated. I'm just hungry Misty and to back him up his stomach growl.  
  
Brock notices that Misty was on verge of keeping thing going. 'Oh no that this time.' "Ash why don't you and Misty here go take your pokemon some fresh air." "They been stuck in their pokeball for a long time." "I know they approved it" 'Plus I need a break of you two trying so hard to hide your feeling' wearily he thought.  
  
Ash stood there quietly and though to himself. It was true; he and his friends had been walking in the woods for a good while. Without getting into the usual mischief they get into. Even Jesse, James and Meowth from Team Rocket have been absent from their lives. Every since he won his Dragon badge from Claire from Blackthorn. It been passive and well, boring. Only change of pass was when he and Misty start arguing. He stole a glance at Misty who look she was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Come on Pikachu, lets go to that lake we went pass earlier"  
  
The yellow electric mouse pokemon picks up its ears and ran toward his trainer happily. "Pika Pikapi."(Ok Ash) During the time when the human argued with each other Pikachu was busy trying to ignore the many argument between his friends, it was more of Pikapi (Ash) and Pikachupi (Misty), but it was hard. He usual shock them by know but Brock was quicker then him this time. He grateful for Brock suggesting and gave him a peace sign before climbing onto Ash's shoulder.  
  
"Ash wait up, I coming too" said Misty picking up her Togepi and ran after Ash.  
  
Brock smiles as he watches them both disappear in the woods toward the lake. 'Those to are something else' and laugh at this thought and went back to cooking lunch.  
  
When Ash and Misty made it to the clearing near the lake he grab his pokeballs and yelled, "Come out guys" throwing them in the air. The pokeballs open up and reveal five bright white lights that then took the form of several pokemons.  
  
"Bay bay!" (Ash) yelled a huge plant like dino who ran into Ash with a gentle Body Slam. Knocking Ash and Pikachu to the ground.  
  
"Pika pika pikachu" (Watch it Bayleef) said the upset mouse pokemon.  
  
"Calm down Pikachu" Ash said to the yellow pokemon. "She just happy to us" he smile. "Right Bayleef" Ash turn his head ask this question to his plant pokemon. But before he saw her she quickly pull her tongue back into her mouth.  
  
"Bayleef" (Right) acting like nothing ever happen. Pikachu just rolled it eyes at the pokemon.  
  
Ash picked himself up and soon found his friends surrounded him.  
  
"Cynda cyn cydaquil" (Hey Ash what's up) said the yellow and black fire mole pokemon.  
  
"Toto totodile tot" (Hey we not in a battle) he look around. Toto dile dile." (Or in the pokecenter) "Tototdile toto" (It must be free time) said the dancing blue and red spiked crocodile.  
  
"Coooooo cooo" (Oh great detective Totodile) sarcastically stated by the small and unusual color Noctowl.  
  
Totodile did not get the sarcasm from her voice because he answers "Toto to." (Of course) Noctowl didn't even persuade the issue.  
  
Ash shocks his head at his pokemon. "Yeah, I thought you guys needed to gets some fresh air for a while, since you been in the pokeballs for a couple of days"  
  
"Phanpy phan" (Yes lets play) said the very young blue ground type elephant.  
  
"Actually it was Brock's idea" said Misty.  
  
"So" said Ash  
  
Misty just giggle at Ash, then she put down her egg pokemon next to Phanphy and walk toward the river. Next she let her pokemon out.  
  
"Corsola corsola" (Hi Misty) said the whit and pink rock/water type pokemon. Misty pets the pokemon.  
  
"Hello Corsola, how are you doing"  
  
"Corsa"(Good)  
  
"Good" said Misty then she let her pokemon jump into the lake.  
  
"Ha" (Ahhh) said the brown star shape pokemon when it landed in the water. Misty giggle at the sight of her pokemon.  
  
"Pys yi yi" (???) answer the yellow duck pokemon titling it head. Then it walks toward the water stop at the edge for a few second and jump in.  
  
*Everyone does the sweat drop except for Phanphy and Togepi because they're to busy playing tag*  
  
"What am I going to do with you Pysduck" pulling the half drown panicking pokemon out of the lake. "You know you can't swim"  
  
"Pysduck." (I forgot)  
  
"What" yelled Misty. "You forgot."  
  
"Pysduck psy?" (Forgot what)  
  
"Ahhh you giving me a headache," yelled Misty as she grab her head screaming in frustration. "Just go play away from the water Psyduck" she said in a defeated voice.  
  
"Psy" (????) and it walk toward a tree and went to sleep.  
  
"I'm never going to figure you out."  
  
Meanwhile Ash was laughing at the sight before him. "You're sure looked like a Psyduck Myst." BAM!! That was the sound of Misty's magical appearing out of thin air, behind her back, mallet. Hitting poor Ash on the back of the head. Lying him face down on the ground.  
  
Pikachu pikapi (You should of not done that) Pikachu told his half conscious trainer.  
  
"Your right" said Ash as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Bay bay bayleef" (are you ok Ash) she ask her trainer while she rubbed her sweet scented head on Ash.  
  
"Yeah I'm ok Bayleef" he smile weakly to his concern pokemon. He turns and looks at Misty angrily. "Why did you do that for!!"  
  
"That what you get Ash Ketchum" she fume an angry red that make a Charazard think twice.  
  
"Hey" said Ash trying to hide his fear. "I was only telling you the truth"  
  
Ash S. Ketchum is sometime the densest person in the world, but what he just said was the dumbest thing in his life. When both of his pokemon heard those words utter out of their trainer mouth, 'I can't believe he just said that.' 'He didn't just said that' they both knew their soon beloved but unfortunate trainer was in big trouble. And all they could do is move out of the way.  
  
Bayleef who would of normally be willing to do anything to protect her trainer against anything. But Misty became one of the scariest things she has ever seen in her life. Misty was flaming like a craze fire pokemon in a dry forest on the hottest day of summer, where it had not rain for at lest a weak. We all known that plant pokemon is weak against fire type. Pikachu and Bayleef could only watch and the deaf defining sound that echo through the forest, when it hit the raven hair boy on the side of the head knocking him out cold.  
  
"Humph" was the only thing that was said by a very upset red head girl as she turn and return her wordless pokemon and pick up her baby Togepi, who was stop playing when it heard those 'scary sounds that mommy make when she get mad at daddy.' Phanpy was equally upset about 'his daddy getting hurt.' She turns and looks at the unconscious boy on the ground. Quickly remove the tear in her eyes; pick her head up high and walk off towards the camp sight mumbling "I can't stand stupid immature black haired boys, who names are Ash Ketchum."  
  
"Cooooo coooooo coooo" (What did he do this time) the bird pokemon inquire while she landed on a low branch. Even with her species having very acute hearing, she was flying over a deeper part of the forest when she heard Ash's stupidity by viva mallet. 'I didn't even need my hearing to hear that one.'  
  
"Cynda cyn cydaquil." (He call Misty a Psyduck) "Cyn cyndaquil quil quil" (Then he said it again after the first hit) then Cyndaquil shock his head at the situation his trainer got himself into.  
  
"Coooo!" (What) This small word surprises everyone in the group. Noctowl was by far the smartest of the team, to just catch her unsure about any thing is just overwhelming. "Coo coo coooooo cooo coo." (I never thought that Ash could be so dense) Everyone giggle at the statement.  
  
"Bay bay bay bay leeef." (It's not his fault it's that girl fault) She was trying to define her trainer pride. The other pokemon care for Ash just as much too, but it was so funny that all the trouble Ash mange gets in trouble. Misty was the only one who could infect damage on Ash in the group. And yet he had not learned to think before he says anything to her.  
  
"Cyndaquil quil" (How does he do it) asking no one in particular in laughing voice.  
  
"Pika pi pikachu chu" (The same reason he survive all those hit to the head)  
  
"Cyn" "Toto" "Coo" "Bay" "Phan" (What)  
  
"Pikachu pika pi pi chaa" (He have a very hard heard) he laugh.  
  
*anime sweat drop and sigh*  
  
"Phanpy phan phanpy" (But 'daddy' is a great trainer) "phan phanpy." (and he love us) The pokemon listen to the older one talk about 'daddy.' It was his turn to talk.  
  
"Coooo cooo" (I definite agree with you on that, little one) she smile at the blushing blue elephant. The rest of the group agrees too with happy cheers of their own. 'That why they love him.' 'That why they would never change him.' "Cooo cooo." (We need to wake him up)  
  
"Toto tol" (I do it) said the happy dancing water pokemon. He prepares to spray Ash with his Watergun, but with all of his excitement he use a little to much power needed to wake his trainer.  
  
"Whaaaaa" yelled Ask as the force of the water woke him up and throw him back a couple of feet. When Ash manage to get up from the ground he was soak and wet "Totodile!"  
  
"Toto" (sorry)  
  
"That's ok "He looks around then asked "Where Misty" with a slight concern in his voice. He didn't mean to hurt her feeling, know he felt a little guilty.  
  
Panpy phan phan (Mommy went that way) he pointed with his long snout where Misty storm off.  
  
Ash looked at where his young friend pointed and rubbed his head for three reasons. One reason was the fact that he forgotten that Phanpy call him and Misty, 'Daddy and Mommy' like Togepi. Two, his head hurts and three his head really hurts. "Why did she did that for"  
  
"Bay bayleef" (You call 'that' girl a Psyduck) she smile and chuckle. She still didn't quite like Misty.  
  
"I did not," trying to cover his guilt that he was feeling. "I just said she look like one."  
  
"Cynda cynda," (Same different) he smugly stated.  
  
"Phanpy phanpy phan" (Why do you make mommy so mad at you daddy) he gave Ash its Charm attack. "Phan phanpy phan." (I thought you like mommy)  
  
" Well..ummm...er..I...do...um.don't.." The Charm was taking full effect.  
  
"Pikachu chaaaaa" (It's more like loooove) it squeak happily.  
  
"I do not," forgetting about Phanpy's Charm. "We.. um..just friends" 'Yeah that it' "We just really good friends" He smile happily that he came up with something then the truth. The pokemon look at him then to each other and back at him then laughed. All the pokemon Knew about hoe Ash and Misty 'care' about each other. Matter of fact, everyone who knew them knew there was more between them two than 'just friends.' They just was the only ones that did not notices it  
  
Ash stomach growl telling him he was hungry. "Oh come on" Ash said. "Lets go eat lunch." He recalls his laughing friends into their pokeballs. Then he and Pikachu ran toward the sweet scent of food.  
  
Brock was just finishing cooking when he look up and saw Misty storming in. 'Oh no, what have Ash done this time.' 'One day I have to explain to him how to treat a girl.' Misty set Togepi down, grabs a bowl and sat down mumbling "stupid boy"  
  
Brock knew he needed to cold her off before Ash got here. "Um." he said slowly as if he was going toward an angry mother with her child. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing!!" she yelled at him making him take a step back.  
  
"That sure is a Big Nothing" the other boy proposes to her.  
  
"Yeah and it goes by the name Ash Ketchum!"  
  
Brock thought as much. "What have he done this time."  
  
"He call me a Psyduck" she growl angrily.  
  
Brock was a little thrown by this statement. 'Psyduck, I thought he call you a scrawny little witch again.' 'That was only time he saw her, this, upset over what Ash would say. 'And it can't be that she just developing feeling for him; those two like each other when he first meets them.' 'There must be more to it'  
  
Misty look at Brock waiting for the usual "don't worry Misty" phase but it never came.  
  
"What are you thinking about" showing a hit of anger in her voices.  
  
"Um..." Brock noted the anger toward him and did not want to visit La La Land with help of Misty's infinite mallet. He knew he had to speak his word with the uppermost clarity. Like her love of water and water pokemon. Misty is like an emotional ocean. She can change her mood like a tide at sea, as quickly as a storm could appear on the ocean. Right know Brock was one of them cheap yellow rubber raft, that floating in the middle of the ocean of a possible stormy day. "You don't usually get this upset over something like that.  
  
Misty face turns a scarlet red. 'Oh here calm the clouds and thunder and lighting.' But then the color dissipates just as face as it came. 'Hallelujah, now I know why they sing those words.'  
  
"I don't know, when he says those words this time it felt like he means them." "Plus he said that was the truth"  
  
"Misty in my opinion, you're overreacting." "Your forgetting this is Ash we are talking about here." "You know the dense, arrogant, foolish, and every once he lose his cool." "But one thing I learn from being around him this long." "Is that Ash may be all those thing but he the most kindhearted person I have ever meet." "He will never try to hurt anyone on purpose." "Emotionally or physically, unless it's a pokemon battle or if someone threaten his friend's safety or I you happen to be Gary O."  
  
"I get the point" she laughed.  
  
Brock laughs at himself, "Any way, what I'm trying to say is Ash is too kindhearted and trusting as a person." "Sometime too much for his own good."  
  
Misty looks at Brock and smile at the boy. "Your right Brock" "How could get myself work up over what Ash says."  
  
Brock smile 'as the ocean became calm. Smooth sailing' he thought happily. "Er.Misty, where is Ash"  
  
Misty gave him an innocent and mischief smile. She pulls out her mallet from behind her and shows Brock.  
  
"Oh brother" he breathes. Knowing how angry Misty was and now knowing what that sound was before. He came to concluded that Ash was not going to be here too soon. "Why do I even bother" he mumbles to himself.  
  
"Because you're the oldest" she giggles  
  
"You two are worst then my whole family."  
  
"I thought we was part of your family" she said in a mocking angrier  
  
"With family like you two, who need pokemon or enemy for that matter of fact" Brock laughed  
  
Misty was about to respond to that comment when she and Brock saw the sky darken then huge lighting came crashing down not to far from the river with a load cried.  
  
"Piiiiiiikaaaaachuuuuuuuu!!!" Pikachu scream at the top of his lungs. The thunder that fallow that attack was deafening and bright. The two trainers were shock (A/N Hehehe Shock get it. Oh, you no fun) 'What would make Pikachu do such an attack.' Then they heard a fearful but painful cry  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
"Ash, Pikachu" they both yell an unnatural unison. They took off running towards their friends cries.  
  
SD: If you want to know what's about to happen to Ash you have to review. *evil smile appears*  
  
Lime: Another mean less threat by my sprite holder.  
  
SD: *somehow pull Misty's mallet from behind her back*  
  
Lime: Don't even dear Star *she didn't even turn around*  
  
SD: Oh man *make the mallet disappear* Can't even be bad right.  
  
Lime: Because you're just like Jesse and James  
  
SD: I thought you didn't watch Pokemon. And I'm not like those two, they're clutch.  
  
Lime: I lie, it's a good show, but I like Inuyasha better. And yes you are.  
  
SD: *storm away from Lime but trip over her cloths again*  
  
Lime: Prove my point. Read and Review please. 


	2. Enter Team Rocket

SD: Oh My God. I just I just can't believe it. I. I got review. I can't  
  
Lime: *look at Star saying the same thing* She going to be that way for a while so let me say it for her Thank You very much. She'll try not to disappoint any of you.  
  
Lime: Star does not or never will own Pokemon. So on with the story  
  
Notes for reader  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
(Translation)  
  
[Physic speaking]  
  
*what they doing*  
  
(A/N author notes)  
  
R.E-E.D.U.C.A.T.I.O.N  
  
Chapter two: Enter Team Rocket  
  
Ash was talking to his pikapal when he notices his friend attention was some where else. "Pikachu, what's wrong"  
  
Pikachu was feeling a strange present hiding behind the trees. Then he caught a sense of an unknown human. 'Why would a human creep me out?' He quickly replaces the feeling to answer his friend question. "Pika pi chu" (Someone is behind there) he pointed toward the trees to his left. He jump down from his trainer's shoulder and move in his fighting stance.  
  
"Who there," Ask asked toward the unknown. "Show yourself," Ash hand instinctually went on one of his pokeball. To answer the boy question an 18yrs old man came out in the opening. He was wearing an all black outfit with a blood red R. 'Oh man not Team Rocket.' Part of him thought that, but the other part said 'yes finally a battle but who this guy.' 'Where Jesse, James and Meowth?' 'He would have to emit that he have gotten use to them trying to catch his Pikachu and sometime try to catch the other.' It kept him on his toes.' 'But this guy was a wild card.' He had long green hair was pull into a ponytail, and the side of his head was shave off. 'No, he just another Team Rocket member I can handle this.'  
  
"Team Rocket" "Pi pika chu" they spoke together.  
  
"What do you want" Ash yelled at the rocket member. Pikachu was preparing himself for a Thunderbolt. The sparks on his cheeks was growing dangerously.  
  
The rocket just simply moves his hand onto a pokeball and released his Pokemon inside. Ninetails emerge from the bright light that once engulfs her body.  
  
"Nine" it yawn broadly when it looks at her opponents. 'So this is the weakling my trainer wants me to battle.' 'He doesn't look important.' 'Oh well I guess, what ever my trainer want of me, she'll get.' She sat there calmly.  
  
'This is weird.' 'There only one rocket here.' 'Usually there are two or more.' These thoughts was making Ash feel he was missing something. Without his friends he felt a little tense than he use to be. But the worse of it was that this 'Ninetails did not feel right.' 'It was the right color, if anything; Brock and Tracy have taught him this Ninetails was well groom.' 'But its eyes have a deadly look to it.' 'No' he told himself 'No you can handle this.'  
  
"Pikachu, be careful" Ash said to his pokemon. 'If anything he will not let his Pikachu get hurt.'  
  
Pikachu did not turn and confirm his trainer like it always does before the battle start. No, this time it gave a quick nod of it head, never taking its eyes off of Ninetails. He now understood what he felt came from Ninetails.  
  
"Ninetails use your Flamethrower" said an emotionless rocket. Ninetails's eyes turn into an eerie red glow when she opens her mouth to let out her attack.  
  
This removed Ash from his thoughts and reminded him he was in a pokemon battle. "Pikachu dodge it with Agility and then use a Quick Attack." Pikachu quickly follow its trainer order and dodge the intense flame in mere nanosecond to spare. Then it quickly headed toward its opponent with speed that only it kind can produce so easily.  
  
'That flame was hot' Ash once again found himself loss in his though. 'They were no where near me but I can still feel the heat from them.' It felt like he was battling Blaine at his gym, which was a volcano, for his Volcano Badge. And even as much Charazard use Flamethrower on him. It was weak to comparison to what Ash had felt right then and there. Ash knew Charazard would never use full force Flamethrower on him, but could believe that his friend could handle that. He was starting to get really worry now and starting believe that he got his pokemon in trouble. 'Pikachu'  
  
Pikachu was about to make contact with his opponent when he heard. "Ninetails use Reflect," responded the emotionless rocket.  
  
Ninetails stop using Flamethrower and produce an invisible wall of protection just in time before the yellow mouse hit. 'He a fast little rodent isn't he. I almost didn't have time to use Reflect' Pikachu ran full force right smack into the Reflect. But instead of just slowing him down and reducing the damage that he would give her. It actually did what it name stated and reflected the small pokemon across the ground. Giving him twice the damage that he would have given her.  
  
"Pikachu," yelled the fearful boy as he ran to his pokemon side. "Are you ok pal?"  
  
"Pika pi pikapi." (Yes, I'm ok Ash) He was a little daze but he did not want to concern his friend to much. So he got up on all four and smiles at his trainer then quickly turn his focus on the Ninetails. 'I can't let Ash down'  
  
"Nine nin ninetails" (Your pretty strong) the fox pokemon smirk. "Nin nine ni ni" (You're the first pokemon to stand up again) "Nine ni ninetails ni." (Not to mention to dodge my Flamethrower)  
  
Pika pi pi chu pikachu (What are you, who are you)  
  
Nine nine ni ni ninetails ninetails (You silly silly pokemon. I what you see before you, a Ninetails, a pokemon.) Nine nin ni tails (I just happen to be stronger then you, that's all)  
  
"I don't like this" Ash said to Pikachu.  
  
"Pi" said the mouse pokemon agreeing with his trainer completely. This so call pokemon had a bad feeling on it before it came out her pokeball.  
  
"Lets go" Ash Ketchum in a normal situation wouldn't never run from a battle that he was scare to lose. No he was scare for Pikachu's safety. Pikachu did not show it but he was badly hurt. Ash was sure that Pikachu have possible bruise some bone or broken them. 'No he wouldn't be standing if he broken something but he is hurting.' His pride could yell at him all it want, right now it have no hold over him. It away loss this battle when it come to the safety of his friends.  
  
"No" said the rocket in a louder but still his voice was void of emotion. "You would stay here until I said it over, twerp"  
  
"I don't thank so" said the determine boy toward the rocket. He and Pikachu forgot he was even there. 'Creepy' is only thing that could describe the silent type rocket. 'Is he even there?' Him and Pikachu made a dash toward where the camp site was at, but only to be confronted by Ninetails sitting in front of them.  
  
"What? How?" "Pika? Chu?" They saw the white blur but there brain did even register what it was until they saw it.  
  
Ni nini ninetails (No no no, the battle is only just begun) she grin evilly.  
  
Ash was nerves. That pokemon did not even look it move, let alone made a sound, but there it was sitting in front of him like it been there all it life. Not even it sly smirk left it face. "Pikachu" he said in a small whisper but determination in his voices. 'I hope it works' looking at Ninetails. "Pikachu" this time with more strength in his voice. "Use your strongest Thunder you can little buddy"  
  
With the concern of his trainer voices and his own fear of 'this thing' he was fighting. Pikachu charge his little red cheeks until they turn into a bright yellow light of electricity. It course through his body letting sparks fly here and there from his body. This power he was built up with him noticing that the sky have taken a darker tone then it was earlier those few second before. As if it was anticipating the power it will soon be release.  
  
"Piiiiiiiikaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuu!!!" its scream at the top of his lungs. As he let lose the most powerful attack it have ever produce in it entire life. The electrical attack came from both Pikachu and the cloudless as if the little rodent has taken control of all the negative and positive energy in the area around him. It came crashing down with a blinding bright soundless white light that engulf them all. This was not a Thunder attack but something new.  
  
'Is this the power my trainer was talking about' Ninetails didn't even have a chance to dodge the attack Pikachu had sent directly on her. It hit her dead on as dust and smoke fill the air from the explosion, making it hard for both Ash and Pikachu breathe. And blind as a Zubat. They cough from the lack of clean oxygen getting to their lung. When the dust was settled they went pale like the full moon on a clear night. They ran up to a deep crater that the attack had made. 'Oh man I didn't..' Ash's thought was cut off when he saw what was in there.  
  
There sat in the center was an unharmed Ninetails. They both could of fainted right there on the spot if they could remember they to move. No cry of pain or even a finch of being hit by that attack. Oh there was sign she was hit. Her cream color fur had darkened in some spots from the attack. Also electricity still jump from her body. 'That not possible' they both thought.  
  
'Oh it hurtled' she thought furiously at her opponent. It had broken through her super defenses. But even in the immense pain she was in she would not show it. She was train not to show sign of weakness. She was not going to give them the pleasure that they were one of the first to truly given her pain. To show pain was a weakness and she will never let her trainer down. 'He is mind, they both are.'  
  
"Ninetails nine" (Now its mind turn) it was first time she show hint of anger in her voice. But it unnoted by Ash and Pikachu. They on the other hand were still loss in what just happen. The fox pokemon finally stood on all four and use a Tackle. In both Pikachu's and Ash's eyes she was performing a Quick Attack but they only knew other wise because her zombie trainer said her attack before she did it.  
  
"Pikachu get out of the way!" Ash yelled to his mouse friend. But poor Pikachu could not handle concept that it attack has completely fail. It was sure that even a God pokemon would have noted its attack power. That thing just took it like he was a new born Pichu who was picking a fight with an Onyx. 'It just sat there.'  
  
At the last possible second Ash grab his unmoving friend from the attack. But he was not fast enough because Ninetails ran full forces into his right arm. It like all those time he had fallen off those cliffs but he actually hit the ground as hit arm broke like an autumn leaf in someone hand.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!" Ash screamed unwillingly dropping Pikachu on the ground as he flew back and did the same. "Pikachu" he cry to hi friend.  
  
"Pikapi!!" (Ash)  
  
"Pikachu you have to run away" he mange to say in his pain. Even if he was in pain he never want none of his friend in pain, if he could help it.  
  
"Chu" (No) it said angry concern voice. It stood up on all four in front of Ash ready to fight like it never before. It to was hurt, buries, tire from that attack it use so he had no more electricity and it back leg that was fracture at the beginning but now was broken from the fall when Ash drop him. He knew that if Ash didn't cousin the blow it would have been a lot worse. "Pikachu chu" (You paid for that) he said in a dangerously in a low growl.  
  
"Ni?" (Oh) "Ninetails?"(For real) She mock at the injure rodent. She move up to him and use Cut that left a deep cut on Pikachu back, but not as bad as it could been if Pikachu didn't duck and roll from the full blow. Both pokemon was tire believe or not but each one didn't want to fail their trainer out of there own fear. When Pikachu mange to stand he quickly use Headbutt on the side of Ninetails surprisingly forcing Ninetails back.  
  
During this time Ash was in agonizing pain. But he saw this battle between these two pokemon. "Pikachu stop please" he said in weak whisper that nether pokemon heard. They were too focus on each other. Ninetails open her mouth to use Flamethrower but nothing came out. The electric attack had natural this ability. (A/N lets just said it have a Spite like ability, ok) Pikachu use this opportunity to use Skullbash, hitting Ninetails right in the chest. 'That little rodent, I had enough games.' At a blink of an eye Ninetails use Tailwhip.  
  
It was any other pokemon Pikachu would of surprisingly dodge the attack with it injures and being so close. But because he was fighting a Ninetails he mange to dodge only four of the three Tailwhip, the final tail became an Irontail hitting him across the body and throwing him into the air and into a tree where he lay unmoving.  
  
"Pikachu no!" he yelled as he push himself onto his knees. 'Don't care how hurt I am or how powerful this pokemon is' They are not hurting or taking Pikachu or any of his pokemon.' He started to move toward his fallen friend when Ninetails stood once again in his way.  
  
"Nine ninetails" (You are a stubborn one are you) she smile happily.  
  
"Get out of my way" he said dangerously as he could with a broken arm. He took his good arm and grab one of his pokemon but froze. 'What if she does the same to my other pokemon? 'If I get hurt it's ok but them was a different story.' He was too weak to fights this thing. He put his hand on Totodile pokeball when new voices appeared.  
  
"That's enough games Ninetails" she said in a deadly voice. She wore a black outfit like the zombie rocket that have not move since he let out Ninetails. Only different in her clothing was she wore a white lab coat like Prof. Oak. Ash was sure she was not a researcher.  
  
"I don't want him hurt no more" she simply stated that made Ash quiver. 'He needs to hurry up.' He grab his pokeball hold his Totodile and went to release him.  
  
"Ninetails hold him down" the women yell.  
  
"Ni nine" (Yes Mistress) the fox pokemon, noted by Ash, was fearful. A blue light cover his body stopping him in his tracks.  
  
'No' Ash scream at himself. "Let me go" he yells over and over. He struggles against the psychic attack with nothing gain. He look like he just was standing there screaming.  
  
The lady was tall. She had blonde hair tied into a tight bun. She had big round glasses that reflect the sun so you couldn't tell her eye color. 'Wouldn't be surprised if they were all black' Ash sneer to himself. She had pale skin as if she never been in the sun. But what made Ash really mad was she had that same smirk as Ninetails.  
  
The women walk up to Ash and pick up hi empty pokeball. Walk up to the defeated Pikachu and return him. "No you can't have him." "Let him go now" He never was this angry before, even when Jesse and James took Pikachu. Unnoticed by him he was moving every so slightly that you couldn't even measure it.  
  
But the women keen eyes caught this. 'Amazing' "I was never after your pathetic little rodent" she smiles at the shock face that was on Ash's face. "What I want is you my fine specimen." 'Yes you do' "Ninetails help this young lad to some sleep will you." The women stood up when Ninetails force Ash onto his knees. Then it eyes turn into a hypnotic blue.  
  
Ash tries too turning or closing his eyes but that ability was token from him. He fought as hard as he could, he fought harder then any of the other people who Ninetails has use her Hypnosis. But it was no use as the fog took complete control over his mind and darkness took him.  
  
The lady went up to the sleeping Ash and removes his pokeballs. She set them in a roll in front of Ninetails. "I need information from them." Ninetails took seven of her ninetails and touch each ball and Ash head. Pulling out information as she went alone given it to her trainer.  
  
Pikachu: Male First pokemon he has gotten. This pokemon did not like him at first, but became a powerful team to defeat. Also have a fear of pokeball.  
  
'So sorry to hear that, at least he won't have to worry to long' the women thought to herself.  
  
Extremely high level Completely loyal Skills are speed and determination. Show his battle  
  
"Good, next"  
  
Bayleef: Female Grass type pokemon has chosen him as a trainer after she was saves by him in the mountain. Have a huge crush on him  
  
'Pathetic'  
  
High level Utterly loyal Skills are fighting ability Then show her battle and evolution  
  
Noctowl: Female Unusual coloring bird pokemon let him challenge her. She learns Confuse for Ash battle. High level Loyal Skills extremely intelligent. Show her many battles and the battle against Ash  
  
Cyndaquil: Male Another pokemon that join him on its own after saving him from another trainer. Ash also helps it light it fire on its back any time it want to. High level Loyal Skills are calmness and his great defense Show his many battle and training that Ash did with it.  
  
Totodile: Male Pokemon was battle for between Misty and Ash. Very hyper water type but listen. High level Loyal Skill are it agility on land. Show the battle between Misty and Ash and then the pokemon.  
  
Phanpy: Male The ground type was born into the group. When first hatched it gotten scared of Ash but Ash proved himself. Call him 'daddy' High level for a baby Skill thought he is young he when battle that out of his experiences. Show his birth and battle.  
  
"Show me the rest of his memory and the rest of pokemon." Ash's life time flew in mere flash. "It a shame I can't get more accurate information but it will have to do." "Ninetails get that boy to the helicopter"  
  
Ninetails use her psychic power to call her so call 'trainer' over. And had him pick Ash over his shoulder. [Do we bring them as well?]  
  
"No, their no more use to me." She yells at her Ninetails. "But" she calls a girl name "Stephen" over. "Take those pokemon and go through those woods." The girl had same emotionless eyes as her partner. She grabs the ball and ran into the woods. "Team Rocket are just mere puppets to put the blame on. "Let her mind go just before she reaches those brats."  
  
Ninetails nod her head. Then she told her rocket to put her in her pokeball. She didn't want to emit but both the boy and that rodent weaken her. She just had enough power to control these two weak minds and teleport this man to his partner so they can deal with the boy's friends.  
  
Just before the zombie rocket was teleported off to the woods the women smile a wicked smile and said "Have sweet dream about your old life while you can, for you won't be having them anytime soon."  
  
The helicopter took to the sky with a sleeping boy with raven hair and chocolate brown eyes. And he had no idea what trouble he was in.  
  
SD: So how that. I hope it good.  
  
Lime: Got your mind back. *smile at Star*  
  
SD: Yes, any who I need a favor to ask. That attack that Pikachu use on Ninetails has no name if you can give it a name pls. I give credit where it does.  
  
Lime: Just to warn you her chapters are not always going up this fast. She manages to write by hand at least 5 chapters so she still have to type them and edit them as best as she can.  
  
SD: Also I would like to try to thank each one of my reviewer  
  
Sugerpony Thank you and I will try to work on that. Grammar always was hard for me.  
  
Avenger10 Thank you and if it's diffical to read pls tell me why. I made it in bigger print and more spaces this time but I not sure that what you mean.  
  
Dragi Thank you I hope this story do good too.  
  
Alex Warlorn Thank you, Did I really got them down pack. I hope I did. As for Phanpy calling Ash 'daddy' it just made since to me. Any way my title have like two meaning to it. I'm sorry to say that main meaning will not be found out until late in the story. But other meaning is.. Just guess.  
  
Cracker184 Thank you, I review your well written story. My friend also wish Tea would die, me I don't care I like Joey. I sorry my chapters seem to be a little long to you but I had read longer. I hope it don't stop you reading my fic. 


	3. Emergency

SD: I took my time and edited this chapter before posting it up. Hopefully I got most of the mistake. Also * run behind lime * there is no Ash in this chapter.  
  
Lime: How can you be so mean? I never thought you could.  
  
SD: *peek over lime* Sorry but it help my story out. So on with the story.  
  
Lime: Star does not own Pokemon because if she did there would be a lot of angry fans out there.  
  
Notes for reader  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
(Translation)  
  
[Physic speaking]  
  
*what they doing*  
  
(A/N author notes)  
  
R.E-E.D.U.C.A.T.I.O.N  
  
Chapter 3 Emergency  
  
Misty and Brock ran full speed toward the painful cries of their friends. "Ash" said Misty in an almost voiceless whisper. Brock only heard it because he too was thinking the same thing as Misty. 'Be ok, be ok.' 'Ash we're coming'  
  
At this same moment, Stephen was becoming fully aware of her surrounding. "What am I doing" she asked herself out load. She seemed to just have woken up from a dreamless dream, but she found herself running full speed for no reason at all. Running like there was no tomorrow. She was too scared to stop because she didn't know why she was running. She didn't even notice that she was holding a belt with six pokeballs on it. She was still running until she ran right into a blue light. "Huh," knocking over her green hair partner Chad. "Chad how did you get here!" she said in alarm.  
  
Chad got up and dusted his uniform off. "I don't know" he answered in a deep husky voice. "All I remember is when we found that kid that Jesse and James always complain about."  
  
"Yeah that's right, but we ran into that powerful looking Ninetails and tried to capture it." Stephen tried to remember what happen after that but her mind started to get foggy. That's when Chad saw that Stephen was holding six pokeballs in her hand.  
  
"Where you get those" he pointed at the pokeballs she was holding in a death grip.  
  
She looked at her hand. "I don't know my mind feel like it is lost in the clouds." She replied quite confused.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean" he said wearily "But who cares, we have these Pokemon to give to the boss."  
  
When those exact words were stated Brock and Misty ran in and yelled "Team Rocket"  
  
"What have you done to Ash" Brock yelled in a threatening voice.  
  
"You better not have hurt him" said the red head whose eyes and voice were far more menacing than the older and taller boy.  
  
"Or what" smirked the blue hair girl. She and her partner did not know if they did or did not touch the boy that is known to ruin more than Jesse's and James's plans. But she wasn't going to let mere children try to threaten her. "You can't defeat us, so you children go play hero in the sandbox ok" she spoken those words in the same manner that you will speak to little three year olds.  
  
Her partner laughed at the remark and added "Do what she said kiddies before you get hurt."  
  
Misty fumed into a full out storm. "I am not a child you ugly hag." She pulled out her pokeball. "Go Corsala." She yelled as the rock/water type appeared in front of her trainer. She saw her opponent in front of her and prepared for battle.  
  
Unlike Jesse and Casey, the phrase 'ugly hag' didn't even bother her. She was as cool and collected as she was before, as if this was Jesse or Casey they would have started to call her 'little scrawny brat.' "Oh, you really want to play" she said in the same voices that only made Misty madder. "Fine then" she pulled out her out her pokeball and called out "Vulpume." Vulpume came out of her pokeball ready to battle. Chad went to pull out his pokeball but Stephen told him "Don't interfere, I can handle the child"  
  
"Brock don't worry I can handle this." Misty didn't even wasted time to attack. 'I'll show her child' "Corsala use Water Canon.  
  
"Corsala" (Ok) it confirmed when it aimed its spikes at the over grown poison/grass type shape flower.  
  
"Vulpume get out of the way"  
  
"Vul" as it mange to get away only getting hit a couple of times.  
  
"Now use Petal Dance." Pink petal started to circle around Vulpume, and then quickly started to head toward Corsala.  
  
"Corsala move out of the way" but Corsala couldn't get away from the powerful plant attack. The first group of petals hit Corsala and stunted it. Then the second, third and forth hit. Making the now weakened pokemon collapse from the on slant of attacks. Chad was impressed by his partner's battling skills. 'It looks like she doesn't need any of my help.' He laughed at the 'child' who was losing.  
  
The fifth group of petals was heading their way to finish the pink pokemon when Misty yelled "Recover." Corsala glowed white and stood up like it never got hit.  
  
"Corsala" it yelled happily.  
  
"Corsala use your Headbutt" (A/N I not sure if Corsala can use this attack, but in my story it can. I do know that Ninetails can't use psychic attacks but that Ninetails is special.) Corsala ran toward its opponent and hopped in the air. Turning its body toward the pink spikes on its back, it hit Vulplume right in its stem face. , leaving it with swirling eyes.  
  
"Vulplume you weakling return," she called back her defeated pokemon. "Time to stop playing around girl" her voice lost all its sweetness. "Beedrill, go" and out came the yellow and black bug pokemon.  
  
"It looks like you do need a little help" he smirked at his partner being so easily defeated by a 'child.'  
  
"Grrrrr" she responded angrily.  
  
"Joltoen go and defeat this weakling." Said the male rocket as released his electric form of Eevee.  
  
"Jolt" (I can handle that) the yellow and white dog like pokemon barked.  
  
"Corsala do you think you can handle them."  
  
"Corsala" (Yes)  
  
"Ok now it's my turn to help" Brock pulled out his pokeball out. "Geodude go."  
  
"Geo" (Yes a battle) It flex its rock muscles.  
  
"No Brock I can handle this"  
  
"What, Misty they are not playing fair this time"  
  
"I don't care" she yelled back at Brock. "I want to show them what happened when someone messes with my friends"  
  
Brock felt the determination from her similar to Ash when he battle for his badges. "Ok fine" he said reluctantly.  
  
"Little girl you getting a little too big for your breaches," Chad smirked at red headed child.  
  
"Well, this little girl is about to kick your butts" Misty smirked back.  
  
"Joltoen use Pin Missile on that pokemon and show her why Team Rocket is not here to play games."  
  
"Jolt jolt" (Already done) he smirked as it shot fine needle from its back toward the ready Corsala.  
  
"Beedrill use Poison Sting" she yelled at her bee like pokemon. It didn't even bother to answer. It just flew toward its master's enemy.  
  
Joltoen Pin Missile attack forced Corsala to move to her left where Beedrill was there and waiting above her. It used its Poison Sting, twin stinger on its arms and attacked the helpless to move rock/water pokemon. "Corsa" it cried of surprise when it got hit.  
  
"Corsala are you ok" Misty asked her dear water/rock type.  
  
"Corsa corsala cor" (Yes I'm ok) "Corsa Cor" (I want to fight) she stated firmly. The attack didn't do too much damage since she was part rock, but it still hit her of guard and she needed to do this for Misty. These people did something really bad to Misty's and her friends. She was just as protective as Misty when it came to her friends.  
  
Misty shocked her head in agreement "Ok, Corsala use tackle on that Beedrill" Corsala pushed her little leg toward her opponent.  
  
"Beedrill fly out of reach" countered Stephen. The bug pokemon obeyed and flew from attacking pokemon.  
  
"Jolteon Body Slam that pink pebble" Chad commanded his electric type. Jolteon used both his speed and weight to hit Corsala just before it had a chance to recover from it missed attack.  
  
"Corsalaaaaa" it cried this time in pain.  
  
"Oh no" Misty whined, while grabbing her pokeball to return her pokemon.  
  
"Corsa corsa cor" (No, Misty we can do this) she said as she struggled back on her feet.  
  
"Misty let me and Geodude help" Brock tried to reason to his friend. "Every time you attack one the other one attack you."  
  
"No if Corsala is no ready to give in, then I'm not ready to give in" Misty was now more than ever ready to fight. She was going proved that she can handle this.  
  
"To bad sweetie you should listen to your friend" the women taunted.  
  
"Don't worry Stephen; do think that brat boy could help." "It only makes it that sweeter when we add their pokemon to our collection."  
  
Misty had enough talk "Corsala use water gun" she pointed at Jolteon. Corsala shoot gushes of water from her mouth against the electric pokemon, who barely dodge the attack.  
  
At the same moment Stephen command her bug to "Tackle" The silent bug headed straight at Corsala from above.  
  
Misty smile at this, "Corsala use your Water Cannon now" Since she didn't have to aim them they shoot straight up toward the bug pokemon. Who had gotten hit full force from attack. The bug pokemon mange to fly away a little from attack a bit wobbly.  
  
"You stupid bug watch it"  
  
"Jolt Tackle it" the yellow and white ran toward it opponent but Misty and Corsala was ready for this. Remembering what Ash had done in one of his matches with Squrtle and also knowing that that land water types are not known for speed on land. Misty prepared for the perfect move.  
  
"Corsala Watergun the ground to get away" Corsala used her Watergun to hit the ground to send her flying in the air away from the attacking dog like pokemon. But she was not only dodging, she was also sending her body at the soak and wet winged Beedrill. It hit the pokemon before it knew what was happening knocking it to the ground. "Body Slam" Misty yelled happily to her pokemon who use her weight and the gravity to hit the falling bug.  
  
"Hit that damn pokemon" yelled it trainer. It got up angrily and started to its Twin Needle trying its hardest to hit the ever dodging pokemon but it was slow down because its daze condition.  
  
"Jolt use Thunderbolt" Chad was getting a little ignored by this battle and didn't care about his partner pokemon weakness. Jolteon was long waiting for this attack and charged up for the attack. Stephen was getting ever so angry by her weak pokemon attempts when she heard her partner command.  
  
"Beedrill move so don't get fried" she said angry.  
  
Beedrill moved away from its opponent so it wouldn't get hit. "Mirror Coat and aim it at that Beedrill" When the Thunderbolt hit Mirror Coat, it bounced off twice as powerful and hit the wet and tired flying/bug pokemon. The bug was fried like it ran into an extra large bug zapper with a side of water. "Good job Corsala"  
  
"Corsala" it cheered  
  
"Jolteon get that little bitch" he whispered to his electric dog pokemon. Jolteon was about to tackle Misty when it ran it a well placed Rock Throw. Misty turned around to see a smug face Brock and Geodude.  
  
"What he said innocently. We couldn't let you have all the fun"  
  
Geo geodude dude geo dude (That's right, I wasn't bring in this battle to watch)  
  
"Thanks guys" Misty smiled at the two 'protectors'  
  
"Geooo dude dude" "Noooo problem"  
  
Misty and Brock turned their attention back to the rockets. "Where Ash Misty" yelled.  
  
"Corsala." (Tell us) She knew how much Ash mean to her trainer, and Ash was one of her friends as well.  
  
"Unfortunately for you" he tries to keep his cool but was falling. "We don't know where your friend is" Chad concluded. (A/N They really don't know where Ash is remember they was under control by Ninetails)  
  
"So buzz off somewhere." 'It was one thing to call ugly by a runt but to lose was another story.'  
  
Corsala corsala (They are lying they have Ash pokeballs)  
  
"Geodude" he said agreeing.  
  
"Give us back those pokemon" Brock yelled.  
  
"Sorry but we won't" Chad answered. He went to pull his pokeball when he frozed in place. 'What I can't move'  
  
"What wrong with you" Stephen yelled but sound founded she was in the same predicament. What's going on she yelled at Misty and Brock who look just as baffle as they where.  
  
"Togepiii piiii toge" (You bad people give back 'daddy's' friends) It was the first time any one pay attention to the egg shape pokemon in Misty's arms. Its eyes had a blue glow to them.  
  
"Togepi is using Psychic" Brock stated out load.  
  
"I didn't know you can do that" she said in a shocking tone. "Thank you Togepi" she said in a happier note, snuggling the young pokemon in her arms.  
  
"Togepiiiiiiiii" (You welcome 'mommy') it chirped.  
  
Brock walk toward the living statues and took Ash's pokeballs. "And thank you for these" he smiled at the now infuriated rockets. But that didn't last long because when Brock walked back to Misty, little Togepi start moving his hands back and forth.  
  
"Toge toge toge piiiiii" it chirped happily while use it move Metronome that took on the form of Whirlwind and blasting them off for the first time. "Toge piii" (Bye bye) it waved till the diamond light appear showing that they was out of sight.  
  
"Togepi that was amazing," cooed Misty when she hugged her beloved baby boy pokemon.  
  
"Yeah who knew you that Togepi had Psychic and Metronome?"  
  
"Piiii" it giggled  
  
"Ok guys lets go find Ash and Pikachu" Misty reminded them of their goal. She and Brock thanked there pokemons again and return them. They ran off once again where they heard the friends' cries.  
  
Their worries and eagerness made it seemed that they ran for hours but only took them eight minutes where Ash once was. Because of Team Rocket interference they was three minutes too late to see the helicopter take off with their friend. The only reason that they were sure they were in the right spot because of the scene that they were in.  
  
The static lifted by Pikachu's attack still linger in the air. Making everything that was sensitive enough to stand on end. The crater was the width of half of Onyx and deep enough to have one sleep in there. Trees that was nearest to the attack had their bark darken by intense heat but since they was not dry out they didn't caught on fire.  
  
"What the hell happen here" Misty turned to look at Brock. In all the time she spent with him she has never heard him say that word. She looked back at the scene 'there were no other words to describe what we was looking at.'  
  
"I...I.don't know." She shuddered out. "But we have to Ash and Pikachu." She said firmly. Thoughts of seeing this prove Ash was in trouble because she never saw an attack do this unless it was Dragon Rage or Hyper Beam but this was an electric base attack. The strongest electric attack is Thunder and Zap Cannon, neither was very accurate attacks and the attack she and Brock seen a far wasn't neither of them. (L/N she really need a name for that attack Pikachu use) (AN when did you learn to..never mind)  
  
"Yeah you right" Brock was pretty much thinking the same thing as Misty.  
  
"Ash!" "Pikachu!" "Ash where are you!" "Ash tell us where you at!" "Ash, Pikachu please answer us!" "Togepiiii, togepii!" (Daddy, Uncle Pikachu). These were just few the phases yelled in the forest as they look for their missing friends.  
  
"Ash you stupid boy where are you!" Misty yelled at the top of her sore throat. You...you.still own me a...a...a.bike? She cried out hoping she would hear the usual "Oh Misty I say I'll pay you back" but it never came.  
  
"Togepiii toge toge." (Don't cry 'mommy') Toge piiii piii toge. ge .ge (We fin.find da. 'daddy') then started to cried too.  
  
"Misty, Ash will be ok." "He still has Pikachu; the blast must have knocked them out."  
  
"I guess yourrr..hey" Misty sounded really excited.  
  
"What" Brock was not sure what changed Misty really happy all of the sudden?  
  
"We can use his pokemon to find them"  
  
"Why did I think of that, Misty your brilliant" Misty blush at the complement the older boy gave her. Brock took five pokeballs off the belt and released them.  
  
"Cyndaquil!?" (What happen here) He and the other had the same confused face expression.  
  
"We not sure" Brock stated "but Ash and Pikachu is missing we ne.." there was rush of cries and alarm from each type.  
  
"Phanpy phan" (Daddy gone)  
  
"Bay bay bayleef" (My Ash is gone) the plant type pokemon said after the shock.  
  
Cyndaquil turn on its flame on its back because it was getting a little dark in the forest. "Cyndaquil quil" (Lets go) it cried.  
  
"Chooooo"(I look by sky, to help find them faster) but before she took off, Togepi walk up to the last pokeball on the belt and push the release button on the ball.  
  
"Togepi what are you doing" Misty went to pick up the little toddler when a white beam of light appear then became a badly beaten Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu" everyone yelled in surprise except Togepi who call him uncle.  
  
Phanpy phan phan phanpy (What happen to Pikachu, Pikachu don't like pokeballs) Pikachu got up weakly onto it three good legs. He looked around him and only saw shadowy blurs. He was too weak to get out the pokeball when that lady put him in it. He freak out when understood what was happening to him. But in his condition he was in, it made it hard for him to see that he was among friends so he tries to charge up a Thunderbolt.  
  
"Pi pi pi it breathed heavily "Pikachu pika pika (Get a away from me) Pikachu pikapi (Where Ash)  
  
Toto totodile (It's us Pikachu) it try to convince the confused mouse. The pokemon was usually dance with joy was full with sadness and great concern. Pikachu turn toward the voices and let lose an attack that couldn't even be consider be call static. Totodile had gotten hitting but he only jump back from pure confusing that Pikachu was trying to hurt it but it was too weak to do so. 'Pikachu never been that weak'  
  
"Pikachu it's us" Misty grabbed the wobbly pokemon in her arms. Pikachu once again try to fight but stop when his brain registered the voice.  
  
"Pikachupi" (Misty) was voiceless whisper of the weak yellow mouse.  
  
"Yes" Misty said as she gentle cradled the electric type in her arms like a baby. She never saw Pikachu in this shape before. Even when Ash fought Lt. Surge who was merciless in pokemon battle didn't do that much damage. Ash and Pikachu was able to come back and beat him.  
  
"Pika pikapi pikachu pi pikachu" (They took Ash, I try to fight it)"Pi pi pikachu pika" (It. it was to strong) Pikachu was so tired but he could not stop. "Pikachupi.." (Misty..)  
  
"Pikachu no save your energy don't worry" she said gently as possible. "Just save your energy" she, Brock and pokemon were scared. They knew that Ash would never let them get hurt so badly. 'What could have done this to him,' the two human thought. 'Who took their trainer,' was the pokemon thoughts.  
  
"Pika pikapi pika chu." (Sorry Ash, I was so weak)  
  
"Bay bayleef lee lee bay" (No your not. You're one of Ash's best pokemon, he probably proud of you.) "Bay bay leef lee (He never wanted you get hurt) "Bay bay bay" (Don't you ever said that she said angrily. Thought Bayleef and Pikachu had their moments. Bayleef respected Pikachu greatly. He was a great pokemon. He was strong, loyal, smart, and determine just like Ash. Him saying those words was someone took her own Vine Whip and slapped her with it. She could not let him said those words.  
  
Chooo choooo choo (Couldn't said it any better myself) Pikachu looked at his friend with a sad expression and close his eyes.  
  
"Misty we have no time" Brock voice went urgent. "We have to get him to the Pokemon Center fast."  
  
Misty look at Pikachu who breathing was rasp and slow. Without even saying a word, she turned around and started running like every single bug pokemon in the world was after her. Brock pick up Togepi and Phanpy and he and the other pokemon follow suit. Brock didn't even think to put them in the pokeballs. He wouldn't even been able to, he would have had a better chance with put one of his rock type in water if he tried. They ran, flew for Noctowl, past the camp site. After that every thing was a blur even when they made it to New Bark Town. People only saw a blurs of a red head girl with a Pikachu in her arm, follow by a Bayleef, Cyndaqil, Totodile, a red winged Noctowl, and a boy who was holding two baby pokemon that look like a Phanpy and a Togepi. Running faster than they ever seen some one running. They didn't stop to open the door. Bayleef boosted her speed to past Misty and use Body Slam to busted open the door in the Pokemon Center.  
  
"What is the meaning of this" Nurse Joy cried when she saw the green dino break the door down. Bayleef didn't even had the energy to move when Misty simply jump over the tired plant pokemon.  
  
"Nurse Joy..you.have.to. help.Pikachu." Misty breathed out. She felt like she was holding breath under water too long.  
  
Nurse Joy was going to say something about the door when she saw the condition the pokemon was in. "Oh great god pokemon of healing, what happen to him!" Misty didn't even get a chance to reply. "Never mind, give me him." She tried to come herself. "Chansy I need the Emergency room ready and the Emergency regenerator up and running now" she yelled at the pink like egg shape nurse pokemons.  
  
The few trainers who was there looked at Nurse Joy' grave face. Never had they seen any of the Joys or heard them yelled. Even with the most injure of pokemon. They kept their cool for the pokemon and the trainer sake. They knew that if they lost it so would the trainers they help. But all her life she had never seen a pokemon in such a condition, so close to death from battling wounds.  
  
Pikachu had broken many bones in his body. A huge cut was bleeding from his back, which most likely needed stitches. When pokemon cough it spat up blood, which suggested the nurse that there was internal bleeding as well, but she hope that its lung was not puncture. 'I have stop the inside bleeding first.' 'What type of trainer get his pokemon this hurt, on the other hand who could have been this ruthless?'  
  
Misty took the time to simply fall to the floor. Luckily Brock and the other were there to catch her. "He..be.all.right." she said tiredly.  
  
Not knowing if she was talking about Pikachu or Ash he answered "He is fine Misty" Brock put on a fake smile. "They both be find" this phase was said more for him than Misty who just past out.  
  
SD: Sorry for no Ash in this chapter but he will be in the next chapter. And I'm sorry if Misty and Brock may be OOC (did I use that right). But to further warn you so will Ash.  
  
Lime: Thank you for the wonderful review we love them all.  
  
SD: Lime how did you do that Author Note?  
  
Lime: It's a Lime Note and you would have forgotten to ask about the attack name.  
  
SD: No I...*lime give her that stare* Fine I would remember it later.  
  
Lime: Sure you would. Read and Review, and like always Flames are welcome. 


	4. Devastation

SD: This really suck ~_~  
  
Lime: What's wrong Star.  
  
SD: I lose my copy of my story.  
  
Lime: So, don't worry you is a very resourceful girl.  
  
SD: But know I have to rewrite them all including this chapter.  
  
Lime: Look, even if you did lost all your chapters still have all of them written down in your notebook and you re-edit from that. Also the other three can be printed from Fanfiction so get all up set over something that can be fixed with a little more work.  
  
SD: *cringe at the idea of more work* Guess your right ^_^' Oh, yeah like I said in the last chapter * at least I think* Ash is in this chapter for those who are worry. And I don't own Pokemon.  
  
Lime: That's my line *angrily bare her teeth*  
  
SD: *noted by her very sharp teeth* Er...I will never do that again *shaky laugh*  
  
Lime Glad you get my point. On with her strange little world.  
  
SD: That's m.. *look at Lime* m...most amazing job I ever seen.  
  
Notes to reader  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
(Translation)  
  
[Physic speaking]  
  
(A/N author notes)  
  
R.E-E.D.U.C.A.T.I.O.N  
  
Chapter 4: Devastation  
  
Darkness. That's were Ash was when mind finally left the fog. 'Where am I?' 'What is this place?' When he was in the fog nothing matter. He felt no emotion at all but he knew he have them but he was so lost in the fog. But now he was up and surrounded in darkness. Then a horrible image played in his head. It was the image of Pikachu flying toward a tree after Ninetails hit him with Iron Tail. 'Pikachu, that's right Ninetails hurt Pikachu and use Hypnosis on me.' 'But where am I' He felt so lost in this darkness.  
  
[Maybe you'll see better if you open your eyes] 'said, no not said because it didn't said a thing. It in my head, it was so familiar. Who was it?'  
  
Ash opened his eyes but quickly close them. The dim light burn his eyes as if was trying give the sun a staring contest. He opened his eyes a more slowly this time. At first he only could make out a shadowy figure of a four legged pokemon. Slowly the figure stated to take a form. "Ninetails" he hissed.  
  
[Oh good you remember me, I'm so flatter] she said jokingly.  
  
"Where are my pokemon, where am I, what are you up to?" he flung these question at her as if they was rocks.  
  
[Whoa] she laughed at the boy. [So many question, and just woken up, are you at least said hi] She looked at the boy who only gave her a death glare. [Are you not even hungry?] she was sounding like an concern mother. As always when food is mentioned his stomach growl in agreement.  
  
"No" said Ash trying to hold what little pride he had. But this only made his stomach growl loader in protest.  
  
[That's not what your stomach is saying] she laughed even louder at the boy hunger pain. [I know your not telling the truth because you haven't eaten for about two days] she smirked at the change of face of the raven hair boy.  
  
Ash quickly got his wits. 'It does matter how long I was here my friends are more important' "Where are my pokemon," he growl at the fox pokemon.  
  
[One track mind you have, well to calm you down they're not here]. She saw the relief in his face for a moment when disappear with the same worry expression as before. He open his mouth to speak but she knew what he was about to said before he was going to said it so she simple cut him off and gave him an answer to the unspoken question. [They are most likely at Team Rocket Headquarter by now] 'Unless you're your human company stop them' she added to herself.  
  
"What!!!" yelled Ash in both disbelief and anger? This news was worst than hearing he was here for two days unknowingly. Now his best friends were in the base of his worst enemy and he was not there to help them. Ash submerged with complete anger. Never in his entire life has he been this angry at anyone. Gary may have irritated him, and Misty just sometime hurt his pride even his heart but this was beyond all of that. He wanted out of here now.  
  
Ninetails move back quickly as the boy tried to escape. He soon found that he could only go so far because his was in a chain. "Ni" she snicker at the raging boy. He was a sight to behold.  
  
He left arm was in a cast, while his other appendences had black color chain around them. Chain that was so powerful that not even the legendaries themselves could break them, yet the boy in front of her pulled with all hi might. Yelling out stuff like he "get out of here", "you better not hurt them" or some other nonsense. She took a deep breath to calm her before she spoke to her Mistress.  
  
[Mistress he fully awake] she telepathically talk to her trainer alone.  
  
[He is, already] even though she was not physic herself she still could talk to her special experiment.  
  
Yes Mistress, but he seem a little upset about his friend not being here] she stated in a happy like voices. [I wonder how he will act if I tell him his Pikachu of his is most likely dead] she could just image his reaction to what he believed as a painful lost.  
  
[Don't, I can use his love for his friends to advantage if the need come to it.]  
  
[Very well Mistress] she was saddened that she was not going to see the painful face of the boy who Pikachu caused her to looked weak. She was far more 'supreme' pokemon. She looked at the boy who looked like normal. Only different was that he was still struggling against impossible odds. 'At least he have a will, I will love to see it broken.' [How soon do we start?]  
  
"Now" said the woman as she entered the room with five others male. Two of them was wearing the same as her the other three was muscle bound guys.  
  
Ash started to pull even harder at the chains when he saw the same women who brought him here. The cause of his pokemon being who no what the rockets were doing to them. "You won't get away with this Team Rocket. I'll find a way out of here and save my pokemon."  
  
"So do you really think we are those worthless idiots that call themselves Team Rocket? Please I am far more superior to that whole team." Ash was taking back from this new found information. He was not sure how to address this.  
  
"If you not Team Rocket who are you and where are my pokemon?"  
  
[I told you that already, they at Team Rocket base] answer the fox pokemon boy in ignorance.  
  
"It does even matter because they not important you are. Hold him down she yell at three muscle bound men to grab raven hair boy. Ash was not given a chance to completely understand what was going when three men came toward him. He moved back as they advance toward him. Without really thinking about it he took his cast arm and punch one of them with all hi might in the face. This move surprised all three men and the one who got hit was in pain.  
  
Ash's too was extreme pain after that move, he had forgotten that arm was still broken from Ninetails attack, but it was the only arm that had any range at the time so he just reacted. He knew he couldn't let them get him, so he move back even more so the chains wouldn't strict his movement of his good arm and legs. He mange to keep these guys off of him by hitting them a few times and dodging. 'Thank you Gary for all those fights we got in when we was kids.' But suddenly Ash soon found himself tackle too the ground. He hit his head hard and was daze with funny colors of blue and green lights dancing in front of his eyes.  
  
"Be careful with him I do not want him damage you barbarians, or you will regret it" her threat colder than being lock in a freezer. Ash saw the fear in their eyes when the dim light from the swaying light bulb hit their faces. He didn't pay no mind on how they look, he only saw extreme amount of fear on their face. It was not that silly fear that Misty had with bugs, it was more like fear you get if you was standing in front of a very angry Legendary and you know you about to be wipe from existent. 'Shit, if those guys scare of her' he stole a looked at a very small, skinny, fragile looking lady. 'What can she do?' It was a fearful question he wished that it won't be answer. He struggled as best he could out of their hold.  
  
"Get off me you you Bastards. You son of a Bitch, let me go" If Ash's mother would of heard that, she would of drown him with liquid soap, and if he survived that he would of lock him up in his room tell Armageddon came and she probably still wouldn't let him out for such language. But his mother was not here and he started to get scared of what this craze woman want him for. His mind was racing with high speed trying to find a way out of this and if 'bad' words was going to help then Ash was going to use every 'bad' word in every language he know them in.  
  
"Don't we have a potty mouth on are hands" she smile darkly.  
  
[Mistress why I don't I just hold him down] she watched as the men was having trouble keeping the boy to the ground.  
  
"If I wanted for you to help I would of ask for it" Ninetails held here head down and shifted her ear back flat on her head, for shame and fear. Her lady has proven to many people and pokemon that there was worst fate than death. "Ok it is time for your shots" she said sweetly that sicken Ash.  
  
But when Ash saw the two other men came with two needles in each hand, with great sadness of the people holding him, he struggle even more than before. "No, stop" he yelled trying with a new burst of energy to get away. Ash did not like shots when he was little, he still did not like shots. He even had least of a reason to like these shots because he was sure that they were 'not for his health.'  
  
The first shot was stuck painfully into his arm, making him kick harder and as he saw the green liquid disappear into his body. Than the blue, red, and lastly the yellow were stuck into one of his veins. It was like any other shot that Ash had gotten. The quick pitch like pain then it was over.  
  
"That was not so bad now was it" she blonde lady said.  
  
"Only different is that there no band-aid or lollypop for the trouble, and oh yeah a bunch of guys who scared of a woman who kidnapped you and gave away your pokemon to your enemy. No I don't think it that bad" he said angrily.  
  
She just simply smile and told the man "Let 'it' go." The men quickly move away from the boy. Except for the one who was holding his legs because Ash gave him a football kick where the sun don't shine. The man let out a pitiful squeak of pain but moved back quickly as possible as one could do while bending over in pain from the boy.  
  
[Good one] said Ninetails as she laughed at the grown man cry near the door.  
  
"What did you...."  
  
He didn't even finish the phrase when he got part of his answer as the first shot rip through his body like the Black Plague killed million. Since Ash struggle so hard his heart that was pumping adrenaline in his body was also helping spread the poison like sustain through out his blood stream. Ash whimper as his legs gave away from pain. Ash sat there on his knees breathing hard.  
  
His hold body was on fire as if someone decide to light a match from the inside, then decided to freeze him. Hot, cold, hot cold, back and forth it went with no true rhythm for him to try to prepare himself. Sometime he find himself freezing cold for what felt like hour then he was burning up and back to cold. He shocked and sweated as his body fought the different changes in his body. His body tried its best but could not find a way to remove the drug.  
  
(A/N I made up these drugs at least I think I did so please don't freak out if it kind of seem far fetch, then again I did said flame welcome. Oh well)  
  
The green drug was known as the DNA Stripper was taking it first effect. As kept the body busy keeping Ash's body heat intact it attacked and weaken the very basic of life itself. DNA. It did this until it host DNA was weaken so bad that it will accept and adapt to other strains of DNA even if was from anther species. There was some side effect to this drug. Since it attacked the body recovery system with unpredictable changes, it also weakened the immune system to almost nothing. Leaving only those with healthy body to be able to survive the process of pain as the body slowly destroying itself, unfortunately Ash was one of those people. Because the pain of one DNA being broken down to almost like nothing could be compare to be eaten alive by ants.  
  
Next the blue shot came to play. While the green shot attacked and devastated the body; this drug focuses to confuse its host mind. The hallucination drug took over Ash mind as quickly as alcohol take over one who never drank. This drug made Ash very vulnerable because this kept Ash mind away from the situation he was in. The idea of this drug was to keep its host confuse and lost. It also made it easier to break mental defense that may get in the way. Also sensed the DNA Stripper also make the body to produce a lot of adrenaline it also may the subject least of a threat. (A/N You know I using the Flight and Fight stages that you learn in Health)  
  
Ash open his eyes and would of swear that Misty and Brock was standing in front of him. "What are you to doing here" he asked his two best friends. There was silent in the dim room as the boy waited for an answer. "What" he said out loud. "My mom said what" he turned his to corner of the room with his brown but embarrass eyes "I know mom" a little irritated that his mom always reminded him of his 'you know what.' Then his drug base mind noted that his arm was heavier that suppose to so his drugged base mind came up with the only explanation. "Pikachu, when how did you." "Are you ok"  
  
The images quickly disappear when a sharp pain shoot from the back of his head. Ash closed his eyes tight and whimpered in pain. He was not going to scream, 'I will not scream.' The pain was horrible and try as he might he let out a petrifying cry. He fell to the ground grabbing his head as the pain grow and grow. Ash forced his eyes to see a pair of black boots and pants. "Why are you doing this he said in a mixture of both pain and anger. "What are you doing to me" he yelled infuriated by all the pain he was in. He push his self up onto his two 'three, four' legs and stared at the woman who simply smile at her experiment willfulness to stand. The joy in her eyes only made Ash madder but when he try to take a step his body and mind couldn't handle the command and he fell to his side.  
  
'I cannot let her win, I will not let her win' "My head" he voices was lose in pain. 'My head fell like I ran into hundred extremely piss Misty with metal mallets' With help of his mind that what Ash saw when he look up. "Sorry Misty, I didn't mean to hurt your feeling when I call you a Pysduck" he panicked when he saw an army of Mistys approach him with metal mallets raise. They never came down but Ash felt the painful blow to his head. He grabbed his head tighter and rolled up in a tight ball wishing that the images will stop.  
  
[That Mind Waker is coming in strong]  
  
"Yes its sure is" Ninetails Mistress smiled at the sight before her as the boy struggled.  
  
[It never came out this strong before] she let a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
But it was unnoted or her Mistress didn't care what her pokemon feel. "No it hasn't but only proves 'it' had potential before hand and I'm happy to help 'it' develops 'it' power. Her never left the sight before her. Her 'fellow assassins' wasn't so happy to be here at the moment. They didn't hold the same 'love' of see pain as she did. The boy shock violently with pain but still struggle to gain control.  
  
[But my lady] she shirked back as her trainer attention was focus on her with a grim face. You cold feel the cold hateful emotion coming off of her. This sudden movement also made the other people in the room move back. She took a deep breath [Won't he become too powerful too fast to control if he develop them before we break him?] Her fear grew with every word she sent but she cared for her Mistress, she needed to know. 'He already strong willed' she added to herself.  
  
"Hmm, you got a point, but that's when his friend come into play" Everyone who was standing let out their breath.  
  
[Oh] is all Ninetails said. She didn't understand what her Mistress up to, only that what ever it was it was not good for the boy. She knew better not to push her luck. 'Why would a Caterpie play in front of a very hungry Pidgey?'  
  
Everyone in the room watched and waited for the last result. They knew it was going to happen they just didn't know when. Every one knew that the last drug was in effect because as much as the other wanted the boy didn't pass out. The last restrict this as a possibility to happen for fear that if the boy lose conscious then he will most likely lose his mind and they did not want to damage that. He would become useless. So the drug forces him to endure the pain. But that was just one reason, for the drug. The other reason is that the Professor loved to see her subject squirm 'it proves I getting some where' she stated once.  
  
During this time every nerve in Ash's body screamed in agony. Sending information to the brain to stop the pain. The brain could not help as it was lost in its on world, too busy in its own confusing. The images started to overwhelm everything as it pull Ash into different memory of joy and hope, but he was always forces back to hard painful reality. 'Stop' he yelled at his self for getting happy that he was home. These images were more painful to him than anything else. It was like a big let down to a kid at Christmas finding no presents under the tree. 'If these images stop I could get away.' Another part of him just wanted to pass out. He was exhausted physically, mentally he didn't know what was happening, his heart hurt, but his spirit still fought hard and he once again forced his self to stand.  
  
He looked at the woman who kidnapped him in the eyes with all the determination he had. For those few moments Ash had stop his body shaking from pain as the two had a battle of wills. Ash willed his body still until he could no longer overpower the pain. His eyes finally glazed over and he was left unmoving. His mind had left him trap not able to do nothing but be a living puppet that understand what was going on. And still the pain and the illusion came to him; he found no escape from them just numbing effect.  
  
"Ok take him out to the lab so we can start program R.E-E.D.U.C.A.T.I.O.N." She smiled at her test subject. "You know you last longer than the other. You lasted about an hour while others lasted for maybe 15 minutes. I just want you to know" As she walked off she thought 'It will be the greatest experiment yet.  
  
During this time another doctor was in her room looking over files and blood sample of the boy she was ask before hand to check on. She couldn't be in that room to watch a child suffer, but it didn't stop the few cries she heard him scream. "Damn you Prof. Vine" she said in a low hateful tone. "How can you do this, how did I get myself into this?"  
  
"Because my dear Hazel" said a calm but cold female voices. "You owe me and I still can take back what I so kindly grunted if you want to leave so badly. Her voice was soft with false concern. Hazel narrowed her eyes at the woman before her, but dare not talk back. "I see you understand" said blonde hair lady in her cold voice.  
  
"Yes Prof. Vine how may I help you" the words felt like soar milk in her mouth but she made them sound as pleasant as one can to someone 'who have void for a heart'  
  
"I want to know if the subject have any defaults that I might have to worry about." Her voice was only concern for her experiment. She didn't want to lose such a great specimen she found.  
  
"None, he is the healthiest child I have ever seen for a long time." Her voice was wavering as she tried to lose her emotion. "He has a strong blood type with no genetic faults and everything else the same."  
  
"Are you sure, I don't want to lose 'it'" Part her didn't trust her but she knew that she didn't have the heart to kill a child. Also she still had her 'gift' in check  
  
"No as I said 'he' is healthy and if you want, here is the subject blood sample and test. She handed her the bottle and papers.  
  
"No I take your word for it" she smile and turn to leave. As she walked away she said "Oh, I would like you to know that I will like you keep 'it' healthy.  
  
"Him" she corrected  
  
Oh I guess 'him' she said bitterly. 'He or what ever he was. 'It belonged to her from the first shot. She walked out of sight headed toward the lab.  
  
Hazel cursed her name, she didn't care if she heard it or not. 'I hope she heard it' she thought to her self. 'She does care for that life for that child, for any life for that matter. She took out a paper under the papers that had the result of the child. It was a copy of R.E-E.D.U.C.A.T.I.O.N project.  
  
I believe that those who have kind and gentle hearts also have great hidden power inside them. That their belief of not hurting, and caring is only getting away of that power. In a way nature is trying to hide this power. I had mange to find them but many were too weak to handle my great experiment. R.E-E.D.U.C.A.T.I.O.N: Rupture Emotion to Engrave Dark Unbecoming Characteristic And Then to take Influence Of Natural ability. Well many of the human didn't, only two managed to survive my first attempts in the experiment. Pokemon on the other hand survive about 6 who worth it. Humans tend to be more deadly than pokemon. If only their mind and body stand the stress. But I found that it was not my experiment but the human was too weak. I believe I found someone who maybe is able to help. Hopefully he doesn't disappoint me.  
  
Hazel put the paper in her desk drawer and put her hands through her red hair. She couldn't believe what she just read, that she was helping this woman to do. 'They have to make a whole new place in hell for this sin alone.' "Dear god what do I do" she let the tears fall from her eyes. "What do I do?"  
  
"Where am I" said very soft but confused Misty as she woke in a white room. The sun was burning with dim raise as it awakened from its sleep. "Augh" as she set up in from the bed that she laid in. "My legs feel like I ran a... Pikachu" her voices said quickly as her brain snapped back to reality of past event. She quickly moved from the bead. Her bare feet touch the cold white floor of the 'hospital' room. 'That the only place that have so much white.' She ran and opening the door to demand someone to "take me to Pikachu!" She was worry about Ash too but what could she do, she didn't want to believe that Ash was gone. She needed to focus on something beside Ash so she won't lose control and break down swallow by her sadness.  
  
She was greeted by an older man with white hair in a lab coat. Under the coat were a red shirt and light brown pants. "Misty calm down" he said in soft caring voices to the red head girl.  
  
"I can't calm down" she yelled at the man who was like a father to her and Ash. Pikachu is hurt and Ash is..is..is" the tears started to fall from her eyes. 'Why, is he gone' Prof. Oak and gave the girl a hug. "Pro..pro.professor Oak' she spoke meekly, as she remember more of her painful thoughts. "Did they find Ash?" she turn her face hoping against all facts that Prof. Oak will said "yes" but he only said the opposite.  
  
"No, I sorry to said" the professor watch as the painful tears reappear in her ocean blue eyes. They fell from her face like crack in a dam.  
  
"Professor it's all my fault. Me and Ash got into an argument and I left him by himself" she sobbed as she held the man closer to her. Her legs felt weak from her emotional pain.  
  
"No, it's not" he spoke calmly to the lost child.  
  
"But I..I.." he put his finger over her mouth.  
  
"Misty," he bended down so he is at equal level to the girl. He forced her head up so he could look into her eyes. 'She so tied and weak, nothing compare to her voiceful opinionating self' Her brilliant ocean blue eyes that hold was ever powerful was know wavering with tears of pain. Her face was swollen red with strikes of old tear still shown on her face. "Misty this is not your fault, Brock, Pikachu, Delia, Myself, and the rest of Ash's pokemon" (L/N Do you really think she name them all) He sigh "If it's anyone fault it's the ones who took him.  
  
"Team Rocket" she spat the word as if it was poison. Her fiery was renewed from those words. It amazed Professor how fast her emotion could change from despair to an angry hate.  
  
He nodded his head agreement but only to calm the girl down. Part of him believed that even thought Brock told him the story it was hard to swallow. Team Rocket was not known for kidnapping human, pokemon was their top priority was, and if they did they wouldn't choose someone 'miss'. Ether way Ash was in trouble. But he was not going to said that. 'They need all the hope they can get.' "Don't worry we find him"  
  
Misty gave him a weak forceful smile she knew he was just trying to comfort her, but it was good to here it anyway.  
  
That's good" he smile back at her and stood up.  
  
"Professor, where Brock at?'  
  
"Brock is at the Pokemon Center with Delia and Ash's pokemon."  
  
"Is Pikachu.." Part her did want to ask but she had to known.  
  
He in stable condition" knowing what she was trying to ask. "Good thing he got there so fast" he smile at Misty. Misty mange a smile but back of her mind told her 'not as fast as Ash would have and it wouldn't happen if he was not by himself.  
  
"What about the others, how are they doing"  
  
Professor frowned at himself as he remembered the events that lead up to here.  
  
Flashback  
  
Tracy was yelling his name when he was outside checking on some new residents on his land. "Tracy" said the professor as he ran to the Pokemon Watcher. "What's wrong" he breath tiredly. He was not as young as he use to be and he ran all the way across from the far side of the field.  
  
"Professor I think something may have happen to Ash" the stated un surely. 'It was weird to hear that from his voice because Tracy rarely makes any statement that he was sure of. He detail eyes pull in every bit of detail he can get. And statement this big was nerve wrecking.'  
  
"What do you mean" Prof. oak asked.  
  
"All I know is that Brock called just few minutes ago from the Pokemon Center. He was so devastated he almost forgot to tell me where he was at. He couldn't even speak. All he asked me to do is tell me to tell you to get you and Mrs. Ketchum to go to New Bark Town.  
  
"Tracy what make you thinks it Ash it could be a pokemon" he didn't want to deal with Delia if it was Ash.  
  
Tracy took a deep breath. "Because Misty and Ash was not there. Brock would never ask for Mrs. Ketchum if it was just a pokemon and the fact was that Brock was slightly out of character, with dread in his voices. Also he had Togepi with him that didn't look upset but tired, and you know that Togepi react to its trainer feeling. Also when he said Mrs. Ketchum I saw his face pale a little, so what I'm getting is that I think he couldn't speak to her directly, so he ask you to do it for him. Through all this information Professor just had to agree, specially at Delia. "I 'm hope I wrong" he tried comfort the situation.  
  
"I'm hope so too, but I afraid that you are, but blame yourself ok" See Tracy inner struggle, wishing he was not so insightful.  
  
"Right Professor, I'll handle everything here." Prof. Oak nodded and left. When he told Delia the little information he had she was already to go. Thankfully he still had Gary's car so it only took them 2 hours to get there.  
  
Brock was sitting in the lounge when Delia ran into the Pokemon Center. "Brock what's going on" she grab the boy shirt. "What happen to Ash and Misty" noting that neither was in the room. She was hysterical.  
  
"Delia calm down and let the boy speak" Delia let go of Brock's green vest.  
  
Brock case his tear fill eyes down. He didn't want to look at them so he paid attention to his the floor instead. He told them about how Ash was kidnapped, that they ran into Team Rocket with Ash's pokemon, they found badly beaten Pikachu, and Misty passing out from both emotional and physical exestuation from running to get here. "She was taking to hospital" he finished his story. With that all his composure was gone and his tears fell from hi face. "I'm so sorry. I'm suppose to protect him"  
  
Mrs., Ketchum got up and helped sit Brock down. "It not your fault Brock" she said in a calm and reinsuring voice. "I'm sure we find my son" she hugged the boy for her comfort and his. Brock looked up and thanks her with a smile. Delia looked at the dark stricken boy face. "Brock go to bed you need some sleep" in her motherly concern voice.  
  
He shock his head and said "No" He look lot more focus than before. "I like to check on Misty and finish on Ash's pokemon. They are doing worst than me." This was the first time that Prof. Oak or Delia looked around the Pokemon center. The fact that it Nurse Joy was not around was strange but also there was several familiar pokemon around. All lost in their despairs.  
  
Bayleef laid on the floor her bight green leaves around her neck was a sickly green brown. Her red eyes never leaving the door behind the desk while she mumbled the same words "Bay bay, bayleef" (Ash, Pikachu). She dare not leave to look for Ash as much as she wanted to, but she could not leave Pikachu alone. 'I look for Ash when Pikachu is up and Team Rocket will pay' But she was not the only one lose in their own world. Baby Phanpy stared into space with the most heart breaking expression you could ever imagine. He stood there like a life size statue of his self. Some Chansey even worry that the poor pokemon stop breathing and check to make sure. He still didn't move when they pick him up. 'Daddy will come back and Pikachu be ok'  
  
Happy go luck Totodile's face was for once serious as he pace back and forth. He mumbled words that seem to only make sense to him. With every new sound he stopped and looked to see what it was and went back pacing a hole in the floor. Cyndaquil was laying on his coach with his face screw up, trying his best figure out what to do. 'I wish this was a bad dream but its not.' Everyone wanted one thing Ash and Pikachu.  
  
This just broke both Delia's and Prof. Oak's hearts. Never in his life he saw so many pokemon in this state. He look around and saw that one was missing "Noctowl where is she?"  
  
"Oh she flew out with the beautiful Officer Jenny to help. It was no way she was going to stay here. She was having a heart attack. Flying all over the place, finally Officer Jenny suggested that she should help out because she could see in the dark." "Don't get me wrong all the pokemon wanted to help but she mange to get them to stay put here" Brock answered.  
  
"They need to sleep" said Delia. Seeing them like this just prove that much more how important her son is. 'Oh god Ash where are you?' Tear leak from her eyes.  
  
"Tell me about it" he said in an defeated tone. "But no could get them to rest or put them in the pokeballs." They got them back when one of the man that help Officer Jenny.  
  
"Did Jenny find anything" Delia asked with a hint of hope.  
  
"Only thing that they find was that it was possible that Ash was taken by a helicopter so they looking into that. Also who ever attack Ash and Pikachu must of really got on Pikachu bad side because that attack left that part of forest with static build up."  
  
"Well at least we getting something" Prof. Oak stated. "Also it's still early investigation"  
  
"I know we find him" said the ever hopeful mother. "Brock I want you to go to bed. I can handle the pokemon and Prof. Oak can handle Misty."  
  
"But I."  
  
"No buts about it" she said in that protective mother role (A/N *shiver no escape from that) "What type of mother will I be if you pass out? Go to bed" she finish it, there no room to argued back.  
  
"She right Brock I'll get Misty"  
  
"Ok, just wake me up as soon as you find out any more information"  
  
"We do that" Prof. Oak insured the boy. He waited until the boy closed the door behind him. "Are you ok Delia"  
  
"Yes, I'll be just fine as long as keep myself busy, even better when we find Ash. I cannot lose him." Tears started to grow in her eyes as she patted Noctowl who flew in. "Go, I can handle this and myself."  
  
"I see where Ash gets his strength from" she smiled at the compliment as he left out the missing door. 'Ash' she though trying to will her strength to him. As Prof. Oak sat down in his grandson's car the first of many tears fell from his face. He felt that he lost one of his own children. 'Delia I wish I had quarter of your strength' he thought as drove off toward the hospital.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"They probably doing better tan before" he said to Misty  
  
"Lets get out of here I don't want to be here no more" and she and Prof. headed out of the hospital.  
  
SD: Few, that was so hard to rewrite this hold chapter again, but I did it. I hope it explain enough about my title. Also tell me what you think about Prof. Vine my first true made up bad guy, or gal.  
  
Lime: I think she ruthless.  
  
SD: Also ideas from my wonderful review will be greatly needed, my brain is starting to have spilt between different ideas I could go with this story and love to here your opinion before I miss it up.  
  
Lime: Maybe you could save this story before it get worst.  
  
SD: It's not that bad. Ignore the wolf, thank you again and I'm so sorry about how long it took me. I took precaution for it won't happen again.  
  
Lime: So those who is wondering Ash will be in the next chapter and there will be a little more action in Chapter 5: Undying Hope.  
  
SD: Just for fun, see if you find out my second part my title play. ^_^  
  
Lime: Read and Review. 


	5. Undying Hope

SD: Hello Star's dream here with her newest chapter up to date. I been adding a lots of more stuff than I actually got down in my notebook. But I think it give a little more information and action.  
  
Lime: Yep! Star added more information on the two that survive the evil Prof. Vine experiment.  
  
SD: And the pokemon battle I have in here is a little longer. Hope you enjoy. ^_^  
  
Lime: Star don't own Pokemon but she do own the Characters Dr. Hazel, Prof. Vine, the two living experiment, and this plot. So don't sue, and even you did all you get is candy wrapper.  
  
Notes to reader  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
(Translation)  
  
[Physic speaking]  
  
(A/N author notes)  
  
R.E-E.D.U.C.A.T.I.O.N  
  
Chapter 5: Undying Hope  
  
All Ash could do is remember pain, pain, and guess what, more pain moving throughout his body like a bad headache. Only thing right now he was thankful for is that the yellow and the blue drug wear off 3 days after he got them. Now he could think clearly and get some sleep. Neither seemed to help him anyway because he been trapped here for about month. Within this month he been poke with very sharp needle with different types of blood, and probe like someone who been adducted by aliens. Also he been having weird 'dreams' about his family and friends. 'They must be dreams even if I am awake sometime when I see them.'  
  
One of them showed his home Pallet Town. In this 'dream' Ash saw his mom crying in Prof. Oak arms, Misty who was doing the same with the support of her sister, and even Gary looked kind of sad. The weirdest part was that his pokemon was there crying too. The 'dream' changes from day by day but always showed some one he knew sad. He never heard a word they said, it was muffle and even though he could guess who he was seeing in the 'dream' even though it was blur as if he was looking through dirty water. 'Gary sad and my pokemon home this must be a dream' he concluded.  
  
But that was just one of the 'dreams' he had been having. The other 'dream' dealt with his pokemon that been given to Team Rocket. Instead of being sad, in this 'dream' they were angry at him. Actually they were happy that they were not with him. They attacked him on attempt to hurt him. Yelling at him, saying he was worthless and weak. They were glad that they were not apart of his team. The hate in their eyes burn into Ash's soul like lava will melt ice. 'My pokemon will never hurt me.' But it was a small doubt in his mind.  
  
He did not like ether 'dream.' He didn't like seeing his friends in pain, or the possibility that they hated him. 'Did I fail them? I was their trainer and I was supposed to protect them.' He was very confused by these 'dreams.' Both seemed so real but so far away. 'Maybe that stupid drug didn't wear off.'  
  
Ash lay there on the hard concrete floor of 'its room' as Dr. Vine called him. The idea of being called an 'it' was really pissing him off. 'She kidnapped me, put me in this god forsaken place, drugged me, gives me shots after shots and what do she call me? 'It.' He closed his eyes tightly trying to remove the overgrowing rages that he was feeling. He sighed as he did one of his favorite pastime. One of them was thinking, the other was thinking a way out of here, and the other was to watch the forever swing light bulb that started to falter off and on. There was nothing else for him to do because there nothing else in the perfect cube room, him in chains and a big metal door that was out of his reach. The 'stupid' door that was never lock it was just there. 'She just probably did that to taunt me.'  
  
Suddenly a sharp but familiar pain erupted from the back of his head. At the first week Ash would of have whimper in pain from the invisible blow in his head, but know he was use to it. 'So it's almost time for the meal for the day.' Ash learned quickly that every time he felt this pain in his head that an hour passed by. The smaller ones came every 10 minutes. 'And this is how I tell keep time, pain, that great Ashy boy' he taunted his self wearily. Though he knew was not exactly healthy he only had his self to talk to. Well there is Dr. Hazel when went for his check ups.  
  
She was the only one who treated him human, and even bothered to learn his name. She also gave Ash pill instead of shots except when blood is required. Ash had developed a very high phobia of them and usually had to be just strapped down. And even though he regretted it now, he hurt her when she tried to give him antibody for a 'mishap' that happen while staying here. At first he didn't trust her, but now she was the only person in this place he trusted. She talked to him about everything except what was going on with him, she always just turned her head in shame even when he long said he didn't blame her. He learned why such a caring doctor in end up here.  
  
She told him that "Even though Dr. Vine is an evil fucking black hearted bitch that should be burning in Hell right now for the rest of eternity she is a genus" During this time Ash was a little nerves about how much she hate this women. He 100% agreed with her if not more but he was still strapped to the table next to an angry red head with blue eyes. And his experience with that never been good. Her eyes soften when she look back at Ash. Ash learned that 'bitch' somehow save her youngest child life and somehow she used the information to hold her to the deal. Something liked "the symptom can easily come back to all your children."  
  
"She just evil and insane" he growl in a low voices. That overwhelming anger was appearing. 'Or maybe it was hate' He sure he never hate no one before, and she definably deserver to be hated. 'I feel like I'm losing myself' He took a deep breath to calm his anger.  
  
Soon Ninetails came with his food. Ash had mange a very weak mutual friendship with this pokemon, because she had proven that she was not evil like her Mistress. She actually ate the food in front of him to show him it was nothing wrong with it. This is after the fact that he almost try to starve himself. It not that he wanted to die slowly, the fact is the only reason he was still fighting because he was not going to let her defeat him, but more important he still had friends to save and family to go back to. If they were not there he would of surly falling by now. Ninetails even bother to give him small potion of her pokefood. Ash who didn't care how the food looked or tasted was more than glad to slightly pleas his stomach.  
  
Ninetails never spoke, which was a good thing, for Ash had some few words for her to tell her Mistress. A small part of her felt a sense of guilt of slightly deceiving him that she could be trusted. The food that he was given to him had no effect on her at all. It only affected human minds ever so slightly that she doubted he noticed, but she did. The aura around him sifted and changed as she felt him and his mind getting stronger but also being filled with doubt and anger. She knew that a powerful trauma would most likely destroy him. A trauma that her Mistress was preparing now, but then again the boy still act like his self all this time. While the others long since forgot who they were.  
  
Only thing that changes from the first time she met him was how he looked. If not amazing, his hair looked even wilder than before. As it was cluck together in some spots that may stand out even more, because of dirt and dry blood from wounds he gotten from fights that he fought any chance he got to. He clothes was replaced with one of those night grown you get from the hospital. Only reason he was clean looking was the fear that he will get sick, but they kept his body as weak as possible. Through all this he still hold determination in his chocolate brown eyes, but even that seem to flicker time after time.  
  
Ninetails left Ash with out a word as she always did. Ash didn't care becuase something new was going happen. He was waiting and planning for this for a whole month. 'I have to get out of here, because I can't stay here no more. This is for my friends.' Just as Ash knew another devastating blow came from his head reminding him that he only had about 20 minutes before the 'bonehead squid' come for his daily struggle. He moved his back against the wall of the room, so he could have more movement and not be surrounded.  
  
He dreaded this time of day for it only told him that after he been immobilized. He gets his ever 'helpful' shots, he thought half heartedly. A tiny part of him believes that he will lose, but he wasn't going give up. Today were different day. Today he had a plan. 'They don't know who they dealing with,' he smirk to himself.  
  
It was the longest 20 minutes he had ever waited for. They usually came in seconds, but know he was waiting for it. 'Just play the part Ash don't miss up.' Finally the second slight pain came from his head or more of the buzz you feel when you hit your funny bone. Ever so punctual the three men came in. "Don't guys ever knock before you enter a room." Ash ask his visitor.  
  
Each of the men had a bruise from them. Two of them had bite marks. Ash always fought. The idea of given up never accord to him, he doubt he will win sometime, but give up, never. A foot here, a fist there, a tooth, he did not care. He was showing them that he didn't want to be here and he was not going to make it easy for them.  
  
"Oh look, 'it' could still talk" One of the men snicker in baby voices. At least something closes to it because his voice sounded like two pieces of sand paper rubbing against each other. Ash narrowed his eyes as small as he could without hindering his sight. The other two nodded and chuckled in agreement.  
  
"You not even human, why do you ask for human respect." Said the shortest of the three.  
  
"Don't even try to explain to 'it', you only confuse 'its' simple brain." Ash was breathing hard. Anger was rise in his body almost uncontrollable. 'Calm yourself Ash, you know you're human.'  
  
'But what if you not' said small voice.'  
  
'I am human no matter how many shots they give me, no matter what they said.'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
"I am a human!" he yelled to drown out the voice. The men thought he was talking to them smile and laughed, they love getting under the 'little experiment's' skin.  
  
"Not what we been told" said first man or the leader. The leader motion the other two to surround Ash like a pack of hungry Houndoom. The short one in front, the one who never talk on the left, and the leader on the right. Learning from their many mistakes they started be more cautious around Ash. Ash watched and listened to each one of their movements and breathing.  
  
The short man and the silent one move toward him. Ash simply ducked the silent one who tried to grab him and tripped the shorter one. This caused them to collide into each other. Ash smile at the two 'boneheads'. But then one of them grabbed his leg, while the leader grab his chain and yank his right hand down. This force made Ash lose his balance 'Note to self get him for that' to the ground. The short one got up, while the silent one held his leg and kicked him. Ash grunt in pain from the blow to his side but nothing more. Then the short one grabbed his arms and picked him up.  
  
"Well guess the 'little experiment' don't have no more moves" said the leader. He looked in Ash face and smiled. Then hit Ash hard as he could in the stomach knocking all the air of Ash's body. 'I really don't like you' sneered Ash.  
  
Ash stopped struggling in the gripped the two men had him in. "I guess not," said the short one. The other just grunted in reply.  
  
Ash closed his eyes shamefully and said in a low voice "I give up."  
  
"What" said the leader man?" He could not believe his ears. The other was just the same in shock  
  
"I give up. I'm worthless against you guys. What can a mere 'thing' can do against such powerful and intelligent people. I don't want to fight no more." Ash spoke softly with tears in his eyes. Something he never did in this place.  
  
"Heh heh heh heh this was too easy. Finally some kind of intelligent from 'it'" said the shorter as the leader unlocked the chains from the metal cuffs around his arms and legs. Too bad the shorter one was too close to Ash's thick skull. 'I show him intelligent.' Ash though as he slammed his head into his face. This quick movement caught them off guard.  
  
"Ahhh my nose" he yelled as he let so of Ash's arms. The one that was holding his leg loosen his gripped, and Ash took the time to twisted his body while and kick him as hard as he could while fall to the ground. He landed quite gracefully to his own surprised. As soon as his feet touch the ground he the short one again to knock him out and then jumped up tackle the guy who pulled his chain.  
  
Ash looked at the men that were all on the floor. Then looked at the door. He hesitated part of him wanted to hurt them just as much they hurt him. The other part of him yelled at him and said 'go for the door go for the door.' Ash looked at the leader and smiled evilly. "Well well well, look at the 'little experiment now.'" Ash took his foot and step on his throat. With amazing strength he held him down with no problem. The man struggled to breathe as Ash cut his air supply. While the man face started to change color from the lack of oxygen getting in his lung Ash mind was whirling.  
  
'What am I doing I need to get out of here.'  
  
'Why you have more than enough time before they even notices'  
  
'But to kill them.'  
  
'They are a threat and threats need to be removed.'  
  
'Remove? Are they that bad?'  
  
'What are you doing considering this Ash? This is not right you know it'  
  
"This is not right" Ash yelled at his self as he left his foot. "What am I doing? I.I have to get out here." He ran to the door and opened and ran to his left.  
  
'Why did you stop'  
  
'Keep running'  
  
"Shut up" he ran not knowing if he was running the right way or not. Just knowing that he was running away from the lab. But then he stopped when he saw a woman. A woman that he was sure he hates. "Prof. Vine!"  
  
"Yes amazing skills you developing." She smiled at the confuse boy then his emotion turn to hate. "Don't you like the new feeling I'm developing for you? They making you so precise" she laughed at the boy who struggling with his self. 'My new emotion?'  
  
'Kill her, what are you waiting for'  
  
'No way can't kill'  
  
'She hurt you, she is the cause of all of this'  
  
"Shut up I will not kill her" he growl in both pain and confusing. His head hurt from both his headache and his brain trying to process all these thoughts.  
  
"Hmmm it seems you don't, but that's ok you get use to it. Time for me to deal with those fools for letting you get so close escaping. Ninetails help my pride specimen into the lab, it seems that I might have start using more forceful mean to break 'it'. And do it now" Ninetails shocked her head and use her physic power and use painful teleportation. That her body didn't like to use.  
  
Dr. Vine walked down the hall thinking to herself. 'That child had more potential and will power she had ever come across.' The first time in her life she was unsure that she will be able to break him completely. Luckily for her she had a feeling that the boy was planning something over the course of time. He came in with least bruise than before, she was not stupid as she still saw 'its' determination still there in 'its' eyes. She told those fool "To be careful around 'it'."  
  
She watched in a secret room the hold plot play out. Ash almost fooled her but she will never tell no one that a boy almost did. 'There's only one good thing about this and that it proves the 'it' is breaking. She smiled as at the scene when Ash nearly suffocated the man.' "They wish he had killed them." She walked in the room where two unknown people sit in the shadows.  
  
One of them was one year older than Ash. She almost looked human if you can consider the fact that she had claws on her hands that touch the ground. And two extremely long fangs protruding from her mouth. Her eyes glisten like cats' when the light just hit them right glowing a golden yellow. And what you consider hair was very fine green with purple tips spines that were poisonous as a full grown Abark. They spike like Sandsherw but stopped at shoulder length. Her skin had silvery glow as it was just living metal. She had a white one sleeve tang top and pair of short black jeans they show her well built from of muscle that she 'giving' to her.  
  
Her name was long forgotten through the tormented of her mind and body. She was just a beginner of her pokemon journey when she had misfortune to run into a Ninetails who she though was hurt floating in the water. It was a stormy night and she was near water at the time when she was taking so many people believed she drowned. If only that was true, if only she could remember who she was a kind hearted girl who will help any one she can. Her desire to be a healer had been turn to simply become a killer. No remorse and a simple joy of seeing it done. She smiled at her Mistress she knew that something was going to be done.  
  
The other was a boy was same age as Misty. (A/N I taking the accounted that Misty is two year older than Ash) He looked about the age of an eight when Prof. Vine first caught the homeless child who helped wild pokemon. He had short blonde hair and bright green eyes that lose all emotion but fear and uncertainty. He more human in appearance than his 'sister', he was ghost like because you could see almost through him at times and two black leather wings and tails. His transparency only changes when he called on the many elements of his power so his body became the element he used. His false innocent make him seem incapable to do damages, but in reality he did not care any more. He did recognize the different in life and death, only the purpose of obeying.  
  
He was a child that had no home to even if he could remember the important of one. The only home he had was with the pokemon who he took care of off the streets. Though few people did take notices and offer him a place to stay, he even was about to get adopt, before his 'running away'. The people looked for him but never found the boy that stole their hearts. Never knowing that only few wild pokemon heard his angst cries that left them fearful of that spot for years to come. He was mere ghost of himself in both body and mind. He simply looked toward mother who gave him order to follow.  
  
Prof. Vine looked at her two successful projects yet failure as well. Each had there strength and weakness. The boy had to be told almost ever thing that need to be done as for the girl she was not so easily control when she get into her killing 'lust'. The boy had control of almost all elements, fire, water, air (flyer), electric, ghost, and physic, making him very lethal foe but since he took their form, he also have their weakness. While the girl had taken the power of rock, steel, ground, poison, bug, and normal type, her defense are great but she lose herself easily in berserk mode and easily be side tracked. Both problems had been reduced by sure force by her part. But know she had a child that most likely could gain all their strength and not their weakness. A perfect being and weapon.  
  
"I need you two to remove some unwanted people in the base, they almost lost your new 'brother' and I can't let failures not learn from their mistakes. Anyway they ran out of there usefulness"  
  
"How do you want them removed, Mistress" asked the girl.  
  
"Anyway you want child, but do it quickly and make sure there no remind of them." The girl eyes glinted for only a moment. 'This will be fun'  
  
"Understood mother" said very quite voices of the boy.  
  
"Good when you done go back in your room, I have to still deal with your stubborn 'brother'" she left the girl with the scent of the three men that she knew were running for their lives. Too bad they didn't make it that far before they were caught. During this time Prof. Vine smiled to herself as she started toward the lab to her newest specimen.  
  
Richie, Duplica, and Gray were only the few of many that came to pallet town when they heard of Ash's kidnapping, but they was the only one staying at the time being. They knew that they were needed to help with Ash's distressful pokemon, who were taking the blow the worst. Many the pokemon, with the help of them and Prof. Oak, Misty Brock and Mrs. Ketchum had gotten better over the pass month. That month was hell for everyone who cared for Ash.  
  
Pikachu was still the worst condition than all the other. Pikachu greatly believed that he had failed Ash in that battle, even with the support of Ash's whole team Pikachu was still lost in his depression state. He shocked anyone who tried to come to close to him. He moved away from the group to be alone in his misery. When he woke up from the surgery he asked "Pikachu pika pikachu pikapi" (Did you find Ash). When they said "no" his little heart were crushed by his guilt and he never said another word to the misfortunes to everyone because he was the only one who saw what happen.  
  
Pikachu maybe the worst condition but what amazed everyone else was how the fire dragon pokemon Charazard reacted to the news. Pikachu was lost in shame and misery, Charazard went on a rampage, being probably the most destructive by far. Charazard got the messages from Pidgeot. All they knew is that he was beyond anything anger they have ever seen and there was going to be hell to pay.  
  
Flashback 3 weeks ago  
  
Misty, Brock, Mrs. Ketchum, and Prof. Oak were trying their hardest to get baby Phanpy to eat. The little pokemon was starving his self. Prof. Oak and Mrs. Ketchum tried their hand at it but failed; now Brock and Misty were trying again. "Come on Phanpy, you can't do this to yourself" said Brock holding a pieces of his specialize pokemon food. It was one of Phanpy favorites but the baby just turned his head away from the food.  
  
"Please Phanpy you can do it for 'mommy'. Look Togepi want you to try too" The Togepi hold a pieces of food to his best friend.  
  
"Togepiiiiii togepiiiii" (Here Phanpy you can have my pieces) It was worry for his friends. All them look so said that 'daddy' was missing, specially 'mommy' who cries in her sleep and in 'aunties' arms. He felt so helpless as snuggle up to 'mommy' at night trying make her happy, but he to miss 'daddy' and it was hard, but Togepi was ever so hopeful.  
  
"Phanpy phanpy phanpy" (I want 'daddy')  
  
"I know, I miss 'daddy' too but don't worry we find 'daddy'. Want we Brock" jabbing him on his side.  
  
"Um.She right Phanpy but..um 'daddy' will be very sad when he come back and see that you are sick" The words 'daddy' being sad made Phanpy eat his first pieces food since a week ago.  
  
"That's a good boy" Mrs. Ketchum said joyfully.  
  
"I was getting a little worry about him," said Prof. Oak. "He too young to do that to himself"  
  
"I know we just have to make sure we find dad. I mean Ash," she corrected her self. But not before he put a smile on every on face. Those smiles were rush off when Tracy came barging in.  
  
"What is it Tracy? Is it about Ash" ask Prof. Oak?  
  
"No, I sorry to get your hopes up" he added when he saw the gloom return their faces. Phanpy stopped eating again.  
  
"What got you so work up" Prof. asked the watcher. While other was back at square one trying to convince Phanpy to eat again.  
  
"Charazard is on a rampage near New Bark Town." Everyone gave him a confused look. Ash's Charazard is on a rampage near New Bark Town" he tried again.  
  
"Are you sure," Brock was asking but he remembered who he was talking to. Tracy could tell the different in between pokemon almost as well as the trainers that train them. "Never mind"  
  
"It still on the New now, come look for your self" he hurry them along.  
  
...There seems no way to stop this craze pokemon who started to attack an empty building. No one knows why but... Wait, wait I can't believe it. It's Team Rocket, it's one of Team Rocket's bases.  
  
The camera turn to show a very angry looking Charazard slamming through a building a, you could even heard his angry cries even though the News people was keeping a great distant from the building. A powerful angry pokemon is something you don't want to get to close to, but it was a rare thing to see one act without a trainer command. All of the sudden, people in black clothing with red R started to run out of the building like Rattata from a sinking ship.  
  
Some were even brave or stupid enough to try to fight the pokemon as he hover over them. But any pokemon that these people used were quickly defeated by the angry dragon' Flamethrower, or Fireblast. Two of the Team Rocket member who try to fight was Chad and Stephen, who were quickly disposed of with a swept of Charazard's tail.  
  
"We have to stop him" said Mrs. Ketchum.  
  
"Why? They deserver it. It's there fault that Ash is gone!" she stated angrily.  
  
"Misty, as much as I am mad at Team Rocket they don't deserved this. Ash wouldn't his pokemon do this." Mrs. Ketchum stated firmly.  
  
"You right" she growl to herself. But she still though they deserved every bit of it. "But how do you think we can stop him."  
  
"I think he hurting like all Ash pokemon" Tracy stated. He was still looking at the T.V, with his arms folded.  
  
"I believe you are right." Prof. Oak agreed with the watcher. There was no other reason why Charazard will do this.  
  
"But that still don't help how do we stop them" Brock said to the other. Everyone went silent again. That silent was not there for long because their answers came in a form of Lance the Dragon Master, and Claire the Blackthorn's Gym leader who both pull out their pokeballs and let loose a Dragonair and a Dragonite. These two pokemon flew toward their opponent.  
  
Charazard eyes his two opponents with only mere irritation that they were interfering his search for his trainer Ash. He would have enjoyed the battle with two powerful pokemon that were coming toward him for a double Tackle but he had no time for this. He opened his mouth and produced a powerful Dragon Rage at the pokemon. Attack was released so quickly that the two dragon pokemon barely had time to dodge the attack. They both move away from each other as the attack pushed them even father away.  
  
They was both dazed a bit when the orange dragon flew full forces toward Dragonite, Tackle him to ground with an earth quaking crash. Charazard stood over his opponent and started a Flamethrower when Dragonair use Thunder that stun Charazard long enough for Dragonite to use its own Tackle knocking the Charazard to the ground. Charazard shocked his head looked at the dragons, he had to finish this fast.  
  
Charazard pushed his self off the ground and into the air and lunch a Hyper Beam. Dragonite countered it with own Hyper Beam as the two collided there was explosion of black smoke and power. But none of the pokemon seemed to be hurt as all three of them flew from the smoke area and started throw powerful attacks at each other. Charazard started a steam of Flamethrower making the pokemon to dodge the attack. Dragonite took the time to used Dragon Rage to cause the dragon to stop and move from the attack. Dragonair than use Blizzard and hit the dragon straight on, but Charazard just ignored the pain and grab the long slender blue and white pokemon and started a Semi Toss.  
  
Dragonair used this closeness to use Twister while he was circling in the air to get momentum. Charazard remember this trick and used flamethrower to create a Flaming Semi Toss. He was not the only one who remembered this move; both Claire and Dragonair remember this. As Charazard slam the pokemon to the ground. "This is definitely not a wild pokemon" Lance stated to his sister.  
  
"No I believe not" she said absented mindedly. 'No I believed that this is Ash's Charazard he the only one who did that move. But why'  
  
The battle still raged on as each pokemon stated to use their more powerful attacks against each other. They almost too tired to dodge half the time, but even against the odds Charazard was still ready for more his rage and his will power will not let the fact that he were greatly injure and weak. Fireblasts, Dragon Rages, Hyperbeam, Thunder and Blizzards were used as if they were basic attacks. Finally Dragonite use Twister trapping in the powerful wind while Dragonair use a Thunder that knock the orange dragon out of the sky and onto the ground.  
  
Lance took one of his pokeballs and tried to capture the pokemon. The ball simply bounced off the body. "I knew it" as he this time pulled one of the escape proof pokeball instead, which greedily sucked up the fainted dragon. During this time Liza and Charala may their appearance at the scene.  
  
"Wait Lance I know that Charazard." Liza yelled to the two Dragon trainers.  
  
"Who do it belong to Liza? I know it's not one of the Charazard from the valley" Lance asked the girl.  
  
"Your right it belong to a boy name Ash"  
  
"Ash?" Lance said in a confuse manner. He remembered meeting a boy with that name also his sister mentioning it.  
  
"So it is Ash's Charazard. When I saw him used that moved I was sure it was him. But why did it do that?" Claire asked. It didn't make sense for it to go on a rampage for no reason. Charazard was a really well train pokemon and well train pokemon don't go crazy over no reason at all.  
  
"I don't know. One day it just flew off madder than a Jigglypuff not being able to find someone to listen to its song, after talking to a Pidgeot."  
  
"A Pidgeot in the Charazific Valley?" ask Lance.  
  
"I know it weird but only conclusion I could make is that it was one of Ash's pokemon."  
  
"I think we should talk to this Ash boy" said Lance  
  
"Lance" said a distress voice Lisa. "Ash not a bad kid."  
  
"I met him too but what just happen cannot be ignored. A Charazard going beserk like that after talking to a Pidgeot needs to be checked, and Ash is the only connection right now."  
  
"I know but."  
  
"But my brother has to do his job. Anyway I will like to know why Ash miss the Johto Silver Conference" she cut off Liza.  
  
"Well I coming with you. I worry about Charazard and I too will like to know what's going on."  
  
"Fine then" Lance said to end the discussion. He went to his Dragonite and asked her if she had the strength to fly him and his sister. She nodded her head yes and he, his sister, and Liza was off toward Pallet. It took them least than an hour to get there. "Ok Dragonite you need a rest return." The dragon pokemon disappear into the pokeball. "Do you know which house he lives in?"  
  
"No" was the reply of the two girl.  
  
"Great now we have to search the town" Lance grumbled  
  
"Wait I think I see his Pikachu" said Lisa as she pointed the yellow mouse sitting on the porch. It had a white patch over its brown strips on its back. It was very strange to see the pokemon with out his trainer.  
  
"Rooooaaar" (Yes that's him) Charala conformed her trainer.  
  
The three human walk toward the Pikachu who was looking at the sky. 'Pikapi I'm so sorry I fail you. Please come back.'  
  
"Pikachu do you know where Ash is" said Liza as she approached Pikachu. She bended down on one knee to looked at it closer. It had wounds on its body that just started to scared. It eyes was not even focus at all as it looked at the sky. "Pikachu did you hear me." She reach toward the pokemon but she pulled it back quickly as the electric ran through her body. Spark still was on his cheeks when it turned toward them angrily then ran off. 'Why want they leave me alone'  
  
"Rooooaaar" (Are you ok Liza) she gave a dark glare at the pokemon.  
  
"Yes I'm fine Charala. I never seen Pikachu act like that." Lance felt grimmer at the statement and what he just saw a very hurt Pikachu. Lance walked on the door and knock.  
  
"I'll get it" said a boy behind the door. But Lance heard more than a pair of feet coming, so he gripped his pokeball.  
  
"Lance calm down" his sister stated firmly.  
  
Brock opened the door to see Lance the Dragon Master, Liza from Charazific Valley, and Claire gym leader of Blackthorn standing before him. Before Lance could say anything, Brock jump in and said "Heaven had sent down two angel at the dire need for beauty." Brock sing song like voice as he grab the two lady hands. "What can a young man do to get your undying love and affection toward him?"  
  
*all three do anime sweat drop*  
  
"Brock!!" yelled the red head as she grabbed his ear and pulled him away. "Sorry about that" When Brock was far away from the girls Misty notices who she was talking to. "Did you bring Charazard" Misty asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, but I like to speak to Ash." Mrs. Ketchum, Tracy, and Prof. Oak walked in at these exact words were spoken. Everyone went silent in the room it was so quieted you could hear every ones heart beat. Lance felt like spoken a forbidden word and because every eye was on them.  
  
"Is everyone ok" ask Liza hoping to break the very uncomfortable silent and stares.  
  
It took a while before someone talked. "Did anybody seen Pikachu. I have to change that banged of his" Misty said a little too happily.  
  
"Umm. He was outside before we came in" Claire said who was a little thrown off by the changes of emotion.  
  
"Good" she smiled too big for her face and left outside.  
  
"Misty waited you going to need help and gloves." Brock ran after her forgetting about the two lovely ladies he fell in love minute ago.  
  
"Th..th..their some at my house," Mrs. Ketchum cried out running after the two teen with tears in her eyes. They all gone in mere seconds.  
  
"Oh look at the time" Tracy said while he looked at his watchless arm. I'm so sorry I have to go check..on...um. Hoho, that's right bye" he said quickly.  
  
"Hoho? Lance question but Tracy was out of sight. "What's going on here?" he question the only person in the room, Prof. Oak.  
  
"It's a long story that it's up to me to tell. Please come and sit down" They follow the old researcher into the living room and sat down.  
  
"Um. Where Ash" ask Lance unsure he was about to get the same reaction as before.  
  
"He had been kidnapped"  
  
"What!" Said the girls.  
  
"I heard nothing about this" Lance exclaimed.  
  
"I know the official believe we should keep it down low until more evident are secured.  
  
"But why" Claire asked. "Who would kidnap Ash?"  
  
"Does this have to do with Team Rocket" Liza asked. Both Lance and Claire looked at her than at Prof. Oak.  
  
"Yes that is what it seems to be, but I not that sure and neither are the authority. But so far it point toward them."  
  
"That's why Charazard went berserker" Liza stated.  
  
"How did he found out" Oak asked  
  
"I think if Ash has one, a Pidgeot" Claire stated.  
  
"I see that where it went to" Prof. put his hands on his head. "I knew that word will spread out through the pokemon. Especially with Noctowl and Pidgeot flying around. I had been so worry that Ash's pokemon may get a little aggressive if he not found soon, Pikachu and Charazard proves it"  
  
Lance felt a little guilty what he was thinking at first but now was only a little nerves. If Ash's pokemon where as good as his Charazard and Pikachu they could have a little problem. "Wait you say Pikachu is aggressive" Remembering when Liza got shock.  
  
"Yes, but it more of a passive aggressiveness. Human who try to touch it get shock a pokemon will get more powerful blow."  
  
"What about the rest?" ask Claire  
  
"Each one dealing with their pain their own way. Phanpy won't barely eat, Bayleef and Heracross is mopping around, Noctowl is missing, Totodile and Bulbasaur are running around trying to help everyone they can but get into arguments just as much as they help. Cydaquil is in the denial stated, Squrtile had been keeping busy helping Officer Jenny and fire squid, but he been tired his self out. Muk and Kingler had become least active, Snorlax has actually loss a few pound. Pidgeot stop flying around, Primeape came to help, and the Toros are still knocking down my fence, if I may say even more so" he laugh at the thought. "Butterfree is unknown for now"  
  
"And Lapras is sick" said Tracy walking in the room and sit down. "I just got off the phone with Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Center where me an Ash met. They said they found her beached, crying about Ash. Her mother and the pod there too, but they worry about Lapras getting worst."  
  
"Oh dear" said Liza  
  
"I guess the secret out" Tracy said sadly.  
  
"I think is better this way. Everyone would be looking for him and it be harder to hide him to long." Lance stated.  
  
"I agreed with my brother. Ash have too many friends that will be looking everywhere for him"  
  
"What about Charazard" the ever observant watcher.  
  
"I don't know" say Lance. "I me he kind of hard to handle"  
  
"We can handle him" said Misty. "Please don't take him away." The girl had rubber gloves holding a small egg shape pokemon who was sleep. "I know we can" Lance looked at the pokeball and gave it to her.  
  
"Be careful" and turn to leave and said "We will find Ash"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Charazard had been doing a lot better and because of him Pikachu haven't been as bad as before.  
  
"Ahhhhhh" yelled Misty. Then there were the sound of broken glass and a broken chair. Everyone ran into the room.  
  
"Misty what's wrong?" Duplica asked.  
  
"I just wish I can do something, I have a feeling that something not right. That Ash is in worst trouble now than before. And the only one who saw what happen is a mute Pikachu with an anger management problem. Damn you Pikachu"  
  
"Misty you know you don't mean that, you're just a little upset" said Richie  
  
"Pikachu pika pika pikachu" (Pikachu will come around) said Sparky  
  
"I know I know but, you don't feel it. It like Ash is watching us trying to reach us but he can't." A tear fell from her eyes.  
  
"Misty don't lose hope" said Gary. Gary felt bad about what was going in on, and even though he didn't show it he respected Ash as a trainer, if not a brother. He only picked on him to push him a little harder so he will have the best match against his best friend. This situation made that hard.  
  
"I will never lose hope, I know that Ask will come back" she glared at Gary. She couldn't understand why he will say that. 'I just don't know when, and if he be the same person I love. Oh Ash please be ok'  
  
"Ash is strong he be ok" Delia said more to herself than anyone else in the room.  
  
Misty never knew but her thoughts and the scene had reach a certain raven hair boy who was finish with his shots and was back in the room he so hatefully had been dragged. "Misty" he said low voices waking up from his drugged inhabit sleep. "Misty I love you too, I try to come back to you and everyone else real soon. I promise to keep on trying" 'But I don't know if I stay the same.' He though before going back to sleep.  
  
SD: I think this is my longest chapter yet  
  
Lime: That because you keep adding thing in.  
  
SD: Yeah but information well worth it. I think? Anywho next chapter I am pretty sure most reader will like the next chapter. Lime sometimes I wonder what easier, animating or writing.  
  
Lime: So you could know Star is an Animation Major.  
  
SD: Yeah and it is hard work. It takes about 50 pieces of paper to animate about 25 sec. And drawing it takes days depending how complex the thing you animating. Ok writer is easier.  
  
Lime: What about Grammar?  
  
SD: Ok they're both hard. But I'm getting better. I will like to take this time thank my reviewer they make me keep on going.  
  
Alex Warlorn: Because of you, I keep on checking my work to improve and make easier for people to read. You are a very important reviewer for me and I'm glad that you review my story. I needed someone to tell me to look what I'm doing because I want to get better. So thank you a bunch.  
  
Maia's Pen: You the greatest you praise me so much I'm surprise I don't have an ego yet. Lime will never let that happen. You pull from my story and point out what you like. Also you put me on your fav list. But you are a great writer yourself and I and Lime is always happy to review you and you're wonderful fic. I glad I got enough courage and try my hand at it to meet wonderful people and their story. Also don't worry about my Kingdom Hearts story you will be the first to know. Thank Maia *give big hug*  
  
Shinrine Asakura: Glad you like it.Never though it was too orangnal since I'm new. But you new too. I wish I could read your story because I like Megaman but I don't know Spanish at all. ~_~. But one day I promise to learn it and read. Because I like learning things.  
  
Cesium55: Glad you like, there more to come.  
  
Clara200: I hope you read and see what happen to Ash. I hope you don't get too mad at me. Believe it or not Ash is my favorite Character on the show. That's why he is the main person in my story. Also read one of your stories. Harry Potter. Great idea hopes you haven't given up on it. And you're an Animorph fan. Great. Hope you still reading my story.  
  
D*a*w*n*a*t*e*l*l*a: Did you change your name on me or what? I'm sorry I haven't reviewing you like I should. I was looking through my review history and I saw you updated your story. I mad at my self missing out all 5 chapters. But all and all, they were good. Thanks for you praise and review in both my stories. Hope you write another story.  
  
Dragi: I updated where have you been. Did I take too long? Hope not. It seems to me you like Digimon. Me too. Tai is my fav but Takuya is also another one. Hope you reading this. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
To my two e-mailer: You know who you are. Thanks for the great ideas and help. Also special thanks to my new Beta Reader for my little idea crisis you gave me a new inspirational spar.  
  
SD: And I will try my hardest to please you, my reviewer. My goal is still the same and that to finishing this story.  
  
Lime: Please Read and Review. 


	6. Change of Heart

SD: I'm on a roll. I'm in such a good mood I don't have anything to say. So on with the story.  
  
Lime: Star don't pokemon, but she wish that she did.  
  
Notes to reader  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
(Translation)  
  
[Physic speaking]  
  
(A/N author notes)  
  
R.E-E.D.U.C.A.T.I.O.N  
  
Chapter 6: Change of Heart  
  
Ash ran, ran because he never wanted to be so far from something in his entire life. He ran until he nearly ran off the cliff. He stopped looked around his surrounding. He was outside.  
  
It was dark out even for being night. But that was ok for Ash; he had been in the dark so long that the little light that made it through the cloud cover sky could have been the sun itself. He took a deep breath throw his nose, taking in the smell of crisps clean air, with slight scent of moist plants. The fresh scent of the outside world that parted him started to believe that he will never see it again. 'It feels so unfamiliar, so unreal.' He thought to himself. 'Could this even be real, could this be a dream. I want it to be real.'  
  
If you have mange to stumble across Ash standing at the edge of a rocky cliff you would of though you were looking at a crazy or wild child. Ash, who only had his beaten and worn night grown and boxer. (A/N I know what you thinking boxer but he couldn't be naked under that thing, while he could but not in this story) He clothes were tatted at the end as if he were lost at sea. Still on his wrist and ankles were the metal cuffs that were use to restrain him. They took the place of his shoes and gloves that he once wore. His wild hair simply defied gravity as it pointed all over places he just woken up from a long deep harsh sleep. He had scares and bruises over his body from fighting and from so many shots hitting his body so many times he forgotten how many he was given. But none of this could compare to his eyes.  
  
You could of clean him up and put on the riches and most fancy clothes that money could buy and but if looked into his eyes you would of seen they had a whole different story. They were wide, like someone who was wakened sudden from sleep with artic water. Trying quickly to see who have done such a thing. They were wide trying to pull in every detail, light sources and even the slightest movement. They wide with fear and anticipation of the unknown he was about to faces. 'Home.'  
  
In the last two month and half month every thing was certain, the pain, the fight, the shots and the probing of his body to see if he changed. Even the food had a routine that he learned well enough that he didn't need his headaches to tell him what happening next. But 'home' the places he live for 10 years of his life, was now a very scary and uncertain places. The place he was fighting so had to get to almost felt feign in his mind. He didn't know what to expect. At least there he knew what was going happen.  
  
'Maybe I should of stay' he looked back at the direction he ran from. 'No I can't go back. I promise I'll go home. I promise Misty and Dr. Hazel. If I go back everything she did for me will be in vain.'  
  
Flashback  
  
Dr. Hazel had seen enough, she was ready to pay her price, even if it cost her her life and maybe her children. What she just seen what that 'bitch' had done to Ash was inhuman. She knew something was up when Ash came in for his check up. He was so unlike his self any one would notice the changes. He was quite and not focused on the world around him, lost in his own painful world. His usual struggle became least forceful. He lost the will to fight or move to respond. It was only 4 week ago that this boy was as lively. Now was greatly disintegrating in front of her eyes, faster than she think was possible. It wasn't just his will or his heart breaking from lost hope; it was his whole being disappearing in front of her eyes.  
  
"That bitch, that black hearted bitch" she growl. She was also noted the wounds on his body was now, no longer bruises but now there were burns, cuts, and he fidgeted, that look like his nerves were damages. He would not speak of what happen, he just kept saying "That it wasn't real, that he was dreaming again." So she shouldn't be worry. She finally decided to find out what was going on, because Ash break down now was so soon. He was so close of escaping, she been planning it, a way for him to leave without her children being looked at but now she needed to do something. What she saw changes any plan of being sneaky. Ash was in the room where Prof. Vine kept him locked up. Dr. Hazel mange without being notices to sneak a peak at what they were doing.  
  
"No please not again. Please it's can't be real. They will never do that." These were Ash's cries when he was left in the room with 'them.' "My friends will never do this" he said weakly with doubt in his voices. It been going on for weeks and it was no more denying that 'they' was real.  
  
"Pikachu pi pika pikachu pikapi" (You were never are friend Ash) said the yellow mouse pokemon. "Pikachu pika pika chaa pika" (You are weak and always hold us back)  
  
"Cooooo coooo cooo" (Pathetic and an inferior. What was I thinking letting myself stay apart of your time) said a red winged owl said in a hateful voices.  
  
"Phanpy phan phan" (I can't believe I call you 'daddy') "Phan" (Yuk) said the baby elephant like pokemon.  
  
"Cynda cyn cyndaquil" (It just painful to see the mistake I made) the mole pokemon spat.  
  
"Toto toto" (How did I get stuck with a chump like you) the blue crocodile growled.  
  
"Bay bay bayleef bayleee (Now we know what a real trainer is) the plant dinosaur glared.  
  
"Pikachu pikapi pika pika (Your never be a Master Ash) Pikachu pika pi (Your weak, that's why Charazard left you. He couldn't learn from a horrible trainer.)  
  
The words hurt his soul and their laughter heart his heart, they was worst than the attacks that was performing. Thunderbolt move through out his body, the Razorleaf cut his skins. Flamethrower burned him, and confuse ripe through every nerve in his body. Rollout ram into his body like a small truck with same power of big one hitting in his sides, and Watergun knocking him to the wall. Over and over again each one telling their hatred toward him. Each one saying thing that only he and they knew. Ash could not stand it any longer.  
  
Weak 'I am not weak' Stupid 'I am not stupid' Discussion 'I am not discussion' Inferior 'I am not the inferior'  
  
Four weeks this been going on. 'They, no his pokemon been hurting him. Telling him he was weak and trying to kill him.' Ninetails saw Ash ever sifting aura being pull into his body, than released with magnificent power by knocking back the clone pokemon, with Ash's pokemon memory. But not only that, Ash seemed to completed changes in both looks and attitude. Ashura was awakening.  
  
The many DNA that was accepted in his body started become more active than before fighting to become more dominate. Until finally victors imaged, short black fur pour all over Ash's/Ashura's body like paint as his hands became more paw like but still was durable as human hands. His legs became hind like but he was able to stand. Illumination red circles started to be painted on knees and elbows, one on his forehead they flickered like a candle. His human ears disappear as his face took more of a dog like feature to be replaced by large cat/fox like ears than two stripes paint around them as they grow through Ash's/Ashura's raven hair. Hair that stood on end every which way with unknowing forces. A long graceful tail grew from his back side and split at the end. Then red fin like spikes ran down his backs and his tail's end. Finally a yellow jewel image on his forehead making the red circle connects at the end.  
  
Ashura's got up off the ground with his head down just staring at the ground. "I learn something he said coldly so coldly that even Prof. Vine shocked. He lifted up his head and looked at his once trusted 'friends.' "The weak should be remove from exists. You have no purpose, so why should I let you live" he smirked as his chocolate brown eyes was engulfed by a blackish red light as he used his physic powers for the first time for attack.  
  
He took hold of all six pokemon. They were unable to break his hold as levitated their body in the air. He walked toward Pikachu with most destivering smile on his face. Pikachu who was not program to have fear was just plan terrified. "And, since you are the weak. You need to be deposed" he said simply while he started to crush all their bones. The other pokemon die quick death but Pikachu, Ashura took his sweat time with his 'beloved' pokemon. Pikachu felt his bones slowly crumble within his body from just from the mere power that Ashura was emitting. Its squeak in pain wanted so much for its death will come so its suffering could end. Finally in it took it last breath of air in its five minutes torture in 101.  
  
Ash's power let out a silenced blast of energy. Energy that was sent throughout the area. Ninetails quiver with fear. Her Mistress had done something really bad. Ash's power awakens to the taste of death. He will not have any boundaries to his destructive forces. He could be very well unstoppable.  
  
Ashura closed his eyes as his body turn back to normal and opened them again as if he just woken up from a dream. But Ash found this was no dream. What he found was six dead pokemon that he killed. "No" Ash yelled! "I didn't I didn't" He move back in the corner and started to cried. 'I kill them.'  
  
'They dissevered it' said a darker voice said.  
  
'I didn't want to hurt them,' Ash reply shyly.  
  
'But why not they hurt you? Didn't you want them to stop?' he asked in a sickened innocent.  
  
'Yes' Ash stated.  
  
'Now they can't do it any more' he simply stated.  
  
Ash still cried in the corner in the room. He was a monster. He was so lost he was not sure what to do. To listen or not listen. He was so scared. He killed his friends, and yet part of him was glad that they were gone. 'No more pain' he though to himself. He felt so lost too scared to move any more too scared to look before him. Too scared to understand that he was starting to give up, and Prof. Vine was ready to fix him just as she wanted him. But Dr. Hazel was going to make sure she didn't get control of that boy.  
  
"You have to go" said desperate Dr. Hazel as she remove the strips from the boy know as Ash. It was amazing how faith play out, for right when Ash was brought to her care someone had mange to find the lab and was attacking it. Ash blinked a couple a times unsure what to do. It was two days since he killed 'his' pokemon, he became quite obeyed, and unwillful now than his usual fighting self. "Please Ash; don't say you gave up on me already." She plea to the boy who gave her hope every time he defies Prof. Vine. "You have to leave" she helped Ash off the table and pushed him toward the vent. Telling him reach way to go to escape this places.  
  
"Ash" she said as she looked in his now crystal blue eyes. This was a sign that the boy was not focusing. "Ash" she yelled in hush voices as she shocked him. Ash blinked a couple times in emotionless stare before his eyes turned to his usual chocolate brown. "You have to go home"  
  
"Why, do I want.." His eyes started to shift back to its unfocused blue  
  
"Ash, you can't stay here she killing you" she said sharply to snap him out of it. Ash was not so sure. He felt guilty. He did such a bad thing. "Ash" as if she can read his confused mind. "It not your fault what happen, but it will be your fault if you stay and let that crazy 'bitch' control you." Ash felt shameful he was being bad again. "Listen to me Ash, and listen to me good because I don't have time to repeat myself. You ARE going home like you promise me and all your friends."  
  
"But I."  
  
She cut him off quickly "You ARE NOT staying HERE for another second, for help me god, even if I have to throw you all the way to Pallet. You ARE going HOME where you are loved and care for. Do you got that" she commanded. Ash looked in the eyes of the blue eyes Dr. Hazel.  
  
"Misty" he said absented minded.  
  
'How does he know her name I never told him that unless? He knows her, he knows my daughter' she smiled at the boy weakly as her heart broke even more for her sin. Knowing deeply that Misty is a very important person to this boy. "Yes, go back to Misty. I bet she be waiting for you."  
  
Ash thought about it not realizing that he had mistaken Misty's mother for her. Not knowing that Dr. Hazel Waterflower never mention any of her 4 girls. She so deeply cared for. Giving up every little moral to save Misty's life from a life threaten virus. Her only daughter named after her by her husband because Misty had her same ocean blue eyes and blazing red hair. (A/N I don't know if you know so I tell you anyway. Hazel as in Haze, which is another word for Mist as in Misty. Play on words is so fun.) He said "There was no flower in the world that could describe the mist of beauty that you and her can bring to my eyes, Haze" Thus her name was Misty.  
  
"Why are you crying" he asked as he looked at the doctor before him. "It's nothing I got something in my eyes. She rubbed the tears quickly away. Ash was pretty sure this was a lie but why bother to question her any farther. "So let's get you out of here" as she pull the grate from the vent.  
  
"What about you" Ash felt like his self again. "I can't le.."  
  
"Don't worry I can take care of myself and I don't need a child concern over me" she smirked but it was one of those happy smirks. "I been told that I'm a living storm when I want to be, or be blunt, a bitch" Ash couldn't help but smile; something he forgot that he had that skill. But yet the boy stilled hesitated. "Look if you want to do something for me" she grabbed a paper and scribbled something on it. Then grabbed some food, pills "Give this Cerulean Gym Leaders; she was hoping Ash won't ask why. Ash seemed to not noticed. The food and the pills are for you. Take a pill if you get one of your headache ok." Ash shocked his head as Dr. Vine grabbed a small bag to put it in and gave them to him. She pushed him into the vent and covered it with the grate. She bended down and looked at Ash "And Ash I know it will be hard now but, trust your family and friends." Ash blink a couple a time not sure how to respond 'trust what do you mean trust' before he can put his thoughts in words she yelled, "What are you doing? Hurry up Ash, before you get caught and get me mad at you."  
  
"I forgive you," he said as he turned and crawled away.  
  
"Thank you" she said softly to herself. 'Oh what ever force out there, god, pokemon gods, please protects that child. And please girls please forgive your mother.' She closed her eyes as tears fell down her face. But these were not tear of sorrow but joy, she finally free herself from Prof. Vine, and at these few moment of life she was her own person. 'Ash will have more than enough time to escape, I only hope that he still have enough of his self to survived the trail before him.'  
  
End of Flashback  
  
'I do this for her, her children, my family, and friends and.and my pokemon. A single tear fell from his eyes from the thoughts that still plagued his mind. Ash turned and looked down the cliff and started to climb down.  
  
The rock was jagged sharp cutting into his bare feet and hands as he quickly descended. Ash didn't process this as pain. He had gotten use to pain. Pain became a reminder that he was there, that he was real. When he was in that place he was in pain all the time. It was weird being with out it all of a sudden. It was like a smoker who smokes all his life and sudden was forces to stop completely. (L/N Or like Star not getting her one piece of candy a day. It's a scary sight to see.) (A/N ~_~") Ash was kind of happy feeling pain, but he knew this was wrong in a way.  
  
It took him least than 5 minutes to scale that rocky cliff to the woods below. He was not tired and the blood didn't even bother him. He looked around not sure which way he will go. 'Right, Left or Straight.' There was no sign of human civilization and there was only wild pokemon about in the woods. 'Can't get any where standing here' so he turn Left not knowing why he chose that way. He ran like a Stantler in a forest, weaving through with ease. Making not the slightest sound with speed unimagined by human body. He ran till he saw some humans, two to be exact and Meowth standing on its hind legs.  
  
"I can't believe we didn't find the twerp yet" said an angry red head woman. Her was a deeper red than Misty and longer as well. She was wearing white and black clothing. She had two shirts, one was black the other was on top was white that was split under the red 'R', both showing her belly. Her skirt was white, which way to short, but I guess her black boots make it up because they was just inches away from the skirt end.  
  
"I know what you mean. It just weird with out him" said a lavender hair man his was short of being shoulder length. He had basically the same outfit as his partner, except the fact that he had white pants and a long sleeve shirt.  
  
"I neva tougt I will miss de twerp" said the talking feline. All of them looked down sadly.  
  
Ash studied the three possible threats. In all the time he met them Ash would have never thought they worry about him 'but not exactly bad', but his mind was nagging him to be careful. 'They worry about me. No no no, it has to be a joke. Why would those three worry about me? I miss up all their plan to catcher Pi..' Ash move back from the trio but step on a stick.  
  
"Who dare" asked Meowth.  
  
"Show yourself" yelled James in his brave voice.  
  
"Arbrok go" Jesse released her poison cobra like snake pokemon.  
  
"Wheezing" James let out his poison floating rock looking purple balloon pokemon with white marking. Meowth pull out his claws. "Wheezing use Smog"  
  
"Wheezing wheez" (You got it) he opened his mouth to let out the poisonous blackish green smoke toward the spot that his trainer pointed.  
  
"Arbrok use Poison Sting" she yelled at the same time as James.  
  
"Arbrok brok brok" (Yes miss Jessie) said the purple cobra pokemon. She spit out thin needle like poison out of her mouth.  
  
When those attacks head toward Ash, he was not scared. Smog barely upset him and the Poison Sting were easily side stepped. He turned leave like he was never there.  
  
"Did we get it Jess" James asked eagerly.  
  
"Shut up James" Jess snapped back at her partner.  
  
"Someting still dere guys. It's trying to get away" ''It' Ash thought when he stop. That word still had an effect on him, a sinful word to call him.  
  
"Arbrok Tackle what ever it is"  
  
"Arobrok" (Ok) Arbrok lunch his self through the smog smoke coming right toward Ash. Ash turned around quickly and perform a powerful roundhouse kick that would make a fighting type proud of. "Arrrr" it scream heading back out of the lingering Smog and hit Wheezing knocking both pokemon out.  
  
"What the." Jesse said in surprise.  
  
"Jesse look it's a person" James yelled pointed at a shadow in the dissipating Smog.  
  
"But who is.. Twerp!?!" Jesse screamed in shocked.  
  
Ash Ketchum stood in front of them with menacing eyes. Focus for the next attack or movement. "You're alive" yelled James as his emotion took over to give the boy a hug. This in other words was a bad move. Ash was thinking he was going to be grabbed, so he instead grabbed James arm and spin him around his head and throw him back where Jesse and Meowth stand in shock without Pikachu help.  
  
"Jamie boy are ya alright" asked the feline.  
  
"Ugh I think so" he said dizzily as he sat on the ground. "What's wrong with him" They looked at Ash who moved his body lower as he prepare for another attack. He brain has switched what you can call a defensive mode. Anything that came near him will regret it like James maybe even worst. Ash mind was back when he was in his 'room' with those three guys. He had feeling of needed to escape, but he still felt like he was chain. Luckily for Team Rocket that the only thing they woken up.  
  
"I don't tink he remember us" Meowth stated looking at the boy.  
  
"What do you mean he can't remember me" asked Jesse? "How can he forget this beautiful, perfect face" she said self admiring.  
  
"Dis is not the time for your ego"  
  
Jesse took this time to smack the cat in the back of the head with her fan. "It always time for me" she said harshly.  
  
"Yeah if only you took the time to fix your ugly face" Meowth mumbled to himself.  
  
"What did" you said she grabbed the cat.  
  
"Nothing" he said quickly with his hands up. *sweat drop*  
  
"I thought so. What do we do with the twerp, who had not moved since."  
  
"I don't know Jess, but I tell you something, he really strong." He winched as he rubbed his arm. "Only way to get him if he was sleep."  
  
"Jamie you're a genus"  
  
"He is" "I am"  
  
'Oh bother, why do I have dung for brain for partners' "James you still got Victorybell, who know Sleep Powder don't you." He emphasized the last part.  
  
"Yeah," he didn't get what the cat was talking about. 'Idiot' though Meowth. "Oh yeah!" He smiled sheepishly. "Victorybell I choose you." Victorybell use it usual way of saying hi.  
  
"Viiiiiiiiiiiiiii" he screeched as it jumped on his trainer head.  
  
"Victorybell I'm not food. Listen to me" said the muffle voice of James.  
  
Jesse couldn't take it any more as her anger reach it boiling point. "We have no time for this" Jesse yelled as she snatched the yellow pitcher fly trap plant off of James' head.  
  
"Thanks Jesse. Use Sleep Powder on the Twerp. Ash who has never seen this move in this state of mind looked at the blue dust in confusion as he move back. When it landed on him it seemed it didn't had no effect. "It's not working Jess" James whined  
  
"Just wait it has to work"  
  
"Shhh you two it's working said the cat. Ash took a yawn and stagger a bit before he lay on the ground. His eyes never left the three before them then he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
"Yes Jessie it work" exclaimed James.  
  
"Of course, it was my brilliant plan."  
  
"But Jess you didn't" Smack. Jess hit the Meowth on the head again where a lump appeared.  
  
"Oooooo your gonna pay for dat"  
  
"Ummm what do we do with the twerp" James asked trying to remove the tensing.  
  
"I don't know" said Jesse.  
  
Ash jolt up quickly thinking he was strapped down. "Ahhhhh" said a voice with a thump on the floor. Ash turned his head toward the voice and the sound. "Whatsa, matta with ya" said the feline who fell with the sudden movement. Meowth saw Ash eyes were tearing half closed just before he took his hand to block the painful sunlight that was entering the room. The cat guessed what was going on and closed the curtain leaving the room little darken.  
  
"Can you speak Twerp? It was a hint of concern in his voices.  
  
"Yes" said the whisper like replied. Ash he pulled his hand away from his eyes. It was still a little too bright for him as the sun still came through so he put back up. Then moved back toward the corner where it was darker.  
  
"Good" said Meowth while he picked himself off the ground. "Your kinda had us worry kid" Ash looked at the cat with unsure face. "You're were sleep for a least 12hr Twerp. We tought we use too much Sleep Powder on ya." Meowth waited for a reply from the boy. "Um.er. are ya sure ya all right kid"  
  
"Yes" was the same reply.  
  
"Are sure kid. It kinda like I get more of a commutation from a Slowpoke than you." It took a while for Ash to process that cat was making a joke. It was hard but he mange to show a smile. Meowth who noticed the effect from the boy decided not push on the subject. 'He is trying.' So he smiled back at the boy. "Dat's better"  
  
Ash fidgeted on the uncomfortable soft bed. He finally removed his hands from his eyes and for a few moment Meowth was sure they was blue but it happen so fast that he thought that his eyes was playing tricks on him. Ash's eyes slightly burn a bit from being exposed to sunlight, but it had adjusted enough that he could looked around the room that he was in. It was a hotel or more like a motel, because it was really small and kept in 'good' condition to put it very lightly. There were only two twin beds, a very old looking T.V on a dirty rotten stand. The place smell of moss and old rotten wood was lot worst to Ash now over sensitive nose. "Where...um..Jesse and James he asked softly?  
  
Meowth smile "So ya can say more dan one word." Ash caught this joke more quickly this time and smile with no fault. "Those two numbskulls went to gets some food and some clothes for you. Ash looked down at himself. Appearance was the last thing on his mind, but now he felt a little embarrassed being only in an old raggedly night grown and old boxer short. 'Well at least I'm not naked. That was the only decent thing they did. On the other hand I think I rather be naked in front live T.V singing I'm a Little Tea Pot.' He though drearily.  
  
But what caught his attention the most was the metal cuffs that was still on his wrists and ankle. They hung loosely around his wrist and ankle but not to loose that he could pull them off even if he broke his hand. These metal bands still hold him to his nightmare, he wish they was gone. Shining that dark metal glow, pulling him back into pain. Pain that what he showed be in now, after what he done. "I'm so sorry" his said in whisper that Meowth almost didn't hear as he touched the cuffs with almost of care. Scare if he did anything more he might become Ashura, he didn't want to become him again. 'But it was my fault. I did it. I wanted to do it.' One tear from each eye fell and ran down his face.  
  
"Are ya alright Twerp" he was looking at Ash with great concern. Not only because his eyes had turned crystal clear blue that you only see in a blue diamond but it was a looked of defeat and hopelessness that he swear on all his nine lives that he thought he will never see Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town have. 'What could of done this much damage to him. It almost looked like he given up.'  
  
"Yes" he said absent mindedly. Then his eyes turn back to their natural deep chocolate brown as he focused what the cat asked. "It's just um..it's just" His screw up as he try to find a way to explain a way out of this. "It's..."  
  
"Look Twerp" Ash looked at the cream color feline but his thoughts and hand was still on the cuff. "You ain't hava tell me anything happen to ya. Ok."  
  
Ash expression was mixture of disbelief and gratefulness. 'Did he say I don't have to talk about what happen.' "But I."  
  
"Look I just say it's ain't any of my business. I sure you have enough problem at home with your family and friends so just be ready for them.  
  
Ash thought about this. He was right about his family and friends; they will want to know what happen to him. 'Will they forgive me, no they won't I can't even forgive myself, but I needed them. I don't think I can handle this by myself.' "Thank you" he said with a real smile.  
  
"No problem Twerp" Just then Jesse and James came in. "Oh goodies the Twerp is a wake" exclaimed "How do you fell"  
  
"Ok, I guess" he answered trying to get use to saying more than one word so he wouldn't cause concern. 'If I'm going home I have to speak, maybe by the time I get there I think of a way to tell them.'  
  
'Or not to tell them'  
  
Ash looked at James rubbing his arm. "Sorry about the arm" he said in mere whisper but loud enough for James to catch.  
  
"Oh this, this is nothing compare to Jesse..." he never finish his sentence because Jesse made sure he didn't. "Ow" he yelled now rubbing a lump on his head.  
  
"Here Twerp" she said slightly angry voice. She was not mad at all but she felt uncomfortable in this situation, usually it was the Twerp saving there butts and helping them out. On rare accounts they help them out. She shoved the hot cup of instant noodle. "Hope its good enough for you because we don't have money to waste." She said irritated a bit.  
  
Ash stare at the food almost dumbfounded. "No don't worry this is good" he smiled at her.  
  
Whatever Twerp" Jesse said in indifferent voice.  
  
Ash looked back at his food. Memories flooded his mind as one though came across. 'Meal for the day.' Ash took the fork in his hand and started to eat the food right then and there. Not even taking the time to let hot scorching food cool. It was the first since he been kidnapped that he ate any thing that you will consider food much least hot. The taste and warmth exploded in his mouth as his taste bud started remember what food was suppose to taste like. It was complete stage of bliss as Ash finish the food in seconds. "Thank you" he said while he passed the empty container to Jesse who now was dumbfounded.  
  
" Y..y..your welcome" she said it like a question she wasn't sure she should say it. She didn't know how he could eat food that hot, with out yep of burn. She just put hot water in that cup. Um..we got you some clothes" she said getting back her foundation. She pulled out a blue T-shirt, a pair of black jean pants and a pair of black and blue shoe. "We can't let go home looking like that she pointed to Ash. "But before you do take a bath."  
  
Ash shocked his head in total agreement and took the cloth with him to the bath room. At least a very cramp room with toilet that you never want to sit on and a shower that was just as scary. So scary that Mr. Clean would have nightmare about this place. He closed the door behind him.  
  
"I never though I see the day" the red head stated out loud when she heard the shower pipes rumble while water ran through them.  
  
"Whatsa mean Jessie" the feline inquired?  
  
"The day the Twerp look defeated" 'You have no idea' though the Meowth. 'He was a lot worse before you got here and he faking you numbskulls out.'  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. It's just not right" James said. "Who could have broken the Twerp like that? What happen to him?"  
  
"I don't know, but it's none of our business" said Meowth  
  
"What do you mean" Jesse growl angrily at the cat.  
  
"Yeah we help him, it not like we the bad guys right now." James countered.  
  
"Listen ya dimwits" he commanded. "Ya want someone trying to pull up your past scares." Jesse and James remember their hurtful past. They shocked their heads no. "His didn't not even scared up yet but fresh as daisy." The cat scolded. "So we leave it to de Twerp and his friends to deal with it.  
  
"Yeah sure whatever you say" Jesse sat down on the bed. James follow suit as well. They were all worry about the Twerp and what had happen to him. But Meowth was right to not push him back to a painful past, especially one that just happen. They all knew how hurtful that was.  
  
During this time Ash heard every word they spoken even with the rumble of the pipes and water hitting his body. Even when he was temporality lost in bliss of the warmth again. Not that he was trying to hear their commotion or they were talking loudly. He just did. But all and all he was happy to find that Jesse and James was not going to question him and he had a little time before it happen. He just was so scared what will happen when he speak about it. 'They hate me.' Ash thought while he cleaned his self off. 'After what I did, what I become they hate me.' He let a tear fall from his eyes. He turned off the water and put on the clothes that Jesse gave him. Amazingly they fit perfectly. 'Must have something to do with their consent following me.'  
  
He stopped and looked at the broken mirror. He looked a lot better than before. His hair was back as it once was and shine instead of being dull. He didn't have all that dirt over him and he was actually wearing clothes. He smiled to himself. "Right now I'm free, I just have to find away to have my family forgive me." He said to himself.  
  
With a new purpose and hope Ash walked into room where Jesse, James and Meowth were sitting. They could not help but see the change in Ash whole entire. 'He looked more like his self.'  
  
"I guess it's time for me go home" he said strongly but he dreaded what was going to happen. 'Can't run now and you promise and you keep your promise.'  
  
SD: So how that, is it good or what. Like I said flame are welcome. I will like to hear your suggestion about how should Ash react when he get home and see his pokemon.  
  
Jonathan Tylor(starajt@yahoo.com): Wow you have great faith in Ash. I do too. Lime: remember this is your story. Oh yeah I almost forgot that. Dr. Frankenstein's goons. LoL. I never really thought of them that way. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the review.  
  
Maia's Pen: To answer your question, I don't know how I just do never thought my writing could be considered be as good as you say it is. I think I need a lot more work still. Believe me I am not a perfectionist, just a great desire to grow and become better, because no one can be perfect. I'm glad you like so much that you want to help Ash out. Hope Dr. Hazel help out in that apartment. Also about Brock when I was writing this in my journal I almost forgot about Brock being girl crazy and had to rewrite the scene a bit to get it in. I mean how could Brock not react to Liza and Claire that not right at all. So thanks  
  
Alex Warlorn: Something that been bothering me since I read your review. Who did I forget. I been racking my brain and been coming up blank. If you don't mine tell me in your next review. Hope you like the changes of Ash and Hunter is going have a part in my story. Thanks for the grammar error and OC information, I keep it in mind I don't want to become cliché.  
  
gohans yoyo: Ahhhhh!!! Japanese names. No I just kidding a bit, I only know some by heart like Ash/Satoshi _" ok only Ash. But I figure out who you was talking about. I glad you like Gary part, I always thought he think of Ash as a brother even before the whole Johto season. Hope you like what you see. Thanks for your review.  
  
Dragi: You like my review, I like your story. I updated and I hope you like it. Look forward to reading more of your stories.  
  
SD: Well that's it for now, hope you like what you read and so it be easier to understand how Ashura look here what pokemon he is if you haven't figured it out. Umbreon 's body. Espeon's ears, tails and jewel. Vaporeon's fin that go down its back. Flareon's red color show in the circle and Jolteon is for the yellow jewel and spiky hair. See you next time. Peace and Love and all that good stuff.  
  
Lime: R&R. 


	7. Ash Homecoming

SD: Hey yeah to all of my reviewer. Sorry if I took a little long it just this was probably the hardest chapter for me. Hope it's good.  
  
Lime: More like she was worrying she was going ruin the story.  
  
SD: Yeah that too. So this is probably my worst chapter. Well on with the story.  
  
Lime: Star doesn't own Pokemon because if she did she makes sure that they didn't cut parts out of the show and movie because they think 'kids' can't handle the concept.  
  
Notes for Reader  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
(Translation)  
  
[Physic speaking]  
  
(A/N author notes)  
  
R.E-E.D.U.C.A.T.I.O.N  
  
Chapter 7: Ash Homecoming  
  
Pikachu knew that something was going to happen today. Something big, something so big that it was actually tolerating everyone in the room. It was weird, Lance, Liza, Claire, Jenny that was in charge of the kidnapping Ash, and more surprising was Sabrina and ever comic Hunter was here. Jenny and Lance giving update about how Ash was not kidnapped by Team Rocket.  
  
"But how can that be" Misty yelled. "Me and Brock saw them. They had Ash's pokeballs." Misty stated. Ash had been missing for two and a half month. Now with all this searching she felt that they were back zero now. 'This is not fair' she thought to her self.  
  
"They were most likely there by accident and/or they were use to through us off the trail" said Officer Jenny as she tried to calm the red head girl. "Who ever did it made it hard to pick up any trace who they are. Also the fact that the forest area is still being affected by static, it hard to get information." Pikachu held its head down. How did he suppose to know that his attack will make it harder to find 'Pikapi'? Misty noticed Pikachu sudden changed to sadness to despair.  
  
"Pikachu you have to stop blaming yourself it not your fault" Pikachu didn't bother to look at Misty.  
  
These were the same words every one spoke to him, 'but if it wasn't his fault why was not Ash here. Why wasn't Ash in the Johto's Silver Conference? Because I fail to protect my trainer, my friend. I was there, no one else was. The others were in their pokeball and Misty and Brock was at the camp. So who else is there to blame but me?' He needed Ash to forgive him and no one else could take his pain away. Ash was always there with words of comfort and concern.  
  
"You should not let guilt consume you Pikachu" Sabrina spoke to the yellow pokemon. "All this blaming is getting you no where, all it's doing is hurting you more."  
  
'Who gave you the right to read my mine' Pikachu thought angrily.  
  
[I need not to read your mind to see your guilt. And if you want to push your thoughts so forcefully than I can't help it.]  
  
'But I don't..'  
  
[Don't deserve Ash. What I heard from the other you fought to near death what I'm assuming was an extremely strong pokemon, no?] She questioned him. [Did you not fight the battle to your fullest?]  
  
'Yes, but.'  
  
[But what you fail? Did you not fail when you fought at my gym? Didn't you try to fight me when you were scared of me? You said fought to your fullest. Are you telling me you did not, that you hold back? Are telling me you lost on purposed.] She question calmly.  
  
These questions were like Charazard but were asked with calmness that Charazard never had. The calmness made the question so much harder to deny that they had any other meaning to them. If someone were yelled you can just let it fly over your head afterwards but someone speaking so calmly so sure that it stick to you. This calmness made Pikachu really mad. She was saying that he let Ash get kidnapped.  
  
"Pikachu pika Pikapi pikachu pika cha pi pika pika" (Are you saying I fail Ash on purposed, that I didn't even try) pikachu growl angrily at Sabrina. These sudden words spoken from the mouse pokemon threw everyone off.  
  
"Pikachu pika...." (No one said..) started Sparky.  
  
"No but you thought it yourself." Sabrina countered the very angry Pikachu. Pikachu stopped his angry electric charge at the physic. She had tricked him. She had countered his negatives thoughts with his true feeling. Pikachu's ears and eyes went low.  
  
"Pikapi pikachu pi" (Ash I need you) 'And Ash will need you' thought Sabrina and even she was not sure why.  
  
"Pikachu" Misty said softy to the pokemon as she pick him up. It was the first time he spoken a word. Pikachu didn't even bother to fight her gentle hug as he finally broke down crying. He was holding his pain in for so long. "Pikachu everything will be alright" Misty said gentle. Pikachu looked at Mist and gave a weak smiled. He had not given up on Ash yet and he never will.  
  
There was a sigh of relief with Pikachu's certain outburst of tears and words. It left a calming effect to the people who were trying so hard to get the pokemon to let go his pain. "Thank you Sabrina" said Mrs. Ketchum to the green hair physic.  
  
"I did nothing" she said calmly.  
  
"Hunter hunter hun hunter hun" (Cold as always Sabrina) said the purple ghost pokemon, who had only a head and two claw like hands that didn't connect to him but floated near by.  
  
"Sooooo" Gary started after the silent that lingered too long. "If it was not Team Rocket than who kidnap Ashy boy."  
  
"We are not sure but there are other cases like this." Jenny stated.  
  
"Other cases" Dupilca asked?  
  
"Yes other cases about missing kids and pokemon being killed without a trace." Lance frowned. "Pikachu is the only one who seemed to survive the encounter. Any other pokemon was found.."  
  
"You don't have to finish" Prof. Oak said quickly seeing everyone faces.  
  
"So why are the rest of you here" Gary asked as he looked at the three females.  
  
"Gary" Mrs. Ketchum said. "There welcome here just as much as anyone else."  
  
"Hey I just wanted to know" he said slightly defensively.  
  
"Well Claire and I wanted to check on how everyone doing, that's all. We just happen to be with Lance when Jenny called." Answer Liza to the boy who looked like he could care least but it was only on for show.  
  
"And I happen to have a feeling I was needed here at this time." This statement made every one turn and looked at physic.  
  
"What do you mean" Richie asked the question everyone else was thinking.  
  
"I mean what I said and nothing more" she simple to the point.  
  
"That really helpful" Dupilca said dreary.  
  
"Hunter hun hunter hun hunter hun hun hun" (You should try asking her a harder question. She throws you for a loop) he said as he flew around in circle. "Hun hun hunter" he laughed at himself. Everyone gave Hunter a weak unsure look as Sabrina show her peril color teeth as she softly giggled.  
  
Dingdong the door bell rang. "I'll get it" said Misty as she went to see who else was coming to visit. She was sick of worrying, but all she been able to do was worry, and now Ash was in the hands of unknown crazy lunatic who kill pokemon and kidnapped kids. 'Ash where the hell are you. I swear Ash I'm going to knock you out for making me so worry. You better not be hurt.' She though as she open the door.  
  
"Prepare for trouble, here are simplest entrance"  
  
"And make it double, we came in chapter six"  
  
"To...."  
  
Misty looked at the two rockets with the most out right rage of ignorance. "Looked I don't have time for your stupid motto or your stupid attempt to catch Pikachu. I know you fools did not kidnap Ash so if you excuse me" she growl angrily and went to slam the door.  
  
James took the opportunity to follow the #1 rule of a salesman, and that's to get your foot in the threshold. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know the other rule. The rule that said forget the #1 rule when you are dealing with a very angry red head girl who concern about you as much as one will think about the dirt they walk on. Needless to say James regretted his action.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!" James yelled in pain as he hoped on one foot.  
  
"Look you little brat we are here to help" Jesse yelled at the Misty. James was in the back ground jumping on one foot back and forth.  
  
"I want your help as much as I want to look like you, you ugly hag."  
  
"What did you called me you scrawny little brat" Jesse said dangerously.  
  
"Can you hear old women, I call you an ugly hag, you hag" Misty said not caring about this woman. She needed someone to yell at.  
  
"Why ought to..."  
  
"Do what" Misty cut her off, taunting her threat. They both stood into each other face giving out the ultimate death stare contest.  
  
"Um..Twerp does ya tink ya should stop dis." Meowth question the raven hair boy who stood next to him.  
  
"Do you really think I want to get in between those two" Ash pointed at the now very piss looking red head females.  
  
"You hava betta chance than me"  
  
'You really think that do you' he thought as he looked at Misty. Misty the most beautiful girl he have ever met. On the other hand she was also the most dangerous one. 'Considering the fact that never truly tried to kill me or hurt me. But even when she mad she beautiful' Ash aw at her from a distant.  
  
James was proof enough as he was still hopping on one foot head toward two red heads. Lets just said that when James wake up he have two new bumps he will have to nurse. "Er...maybe I wait till they calm down a bit" He maybe stronger and faster but Misty still got him nerves.  
  
"I tink ya hava point. I won't wish dis on my worse enemy" Meowth stated confidently.  
  
'There worst thing that one can do to one enemy than have them deal with those two' Ash though darkly. Meowth saw Ash face turn to dark smirk but it was as gone like the wind. "Me neither" Ash agreed with the cat. 'A lot worst'  
  
'What's wrong with him' Meowth felt uneasy around Ash at those few seconds.  
  
"Misty what's going on" said a concern Brock. He and the other heard Misty yelling at someone and someone yelling back. But he was sure who it was. "Jesse" he exclaim as he walk out to see the two red heads giving each other the Basilisk stare (A/N It the lizard or snake that turn you to stone if you see its eyes or kill you.). 'Oh no not them'  
  
"This ugly hag here will not leave"  
  
"Watch who you calling ugly you brat"  
  
"Team Rocket? What are you doing here?" asked Richie.  
  
"Hey aren't you Jesse and James, you two once was top rocket agents." Jenny stated.  
  
"Listen lady we still are the best we just in a runt now."  
  
"Yeah right, you couldn't catch, let alone steal a pokemon even if it jumps into one of your pokeball." Gary happily pointed out.  
  
"Hey I resent that" James said as he suddenly jumped up. "We stole a lot of pokemon" he stated proudly.  
  
"Than you won't mind to com with me two the station so I can charge you for theft of pokemon stealing" Lance stated with a smile.  
  
"Well umm.we.. Er" They both stabber. "We're in trouble" they said in their heads down.  
  
"Are they serious or are they just really dumb" Ash asked the cat.  
  
"No dere just really really dumb Twerp" Meowth emphasized really and the dumb part.  
  
"We are not dumb Twerp." They turn and yelled at Ash. Everyone looked at Ash with almost shock that they never thought will happen like this.  
  
"Well I guess it's not dumb but a lack of common sense. Even I know not to state crime in front of a Jenny. No wonder you never stole my Pi.." he cut himself short of the word as he stop looked at the ground.  
  
"Twerp don't go all down shift on us again." Jesse said with a hint of worry.  
  
The shock finally left Misty. "Ash" she yelled forgetting how mad she was at Jesse. "Oh my god, you here you really here." She ran and gave Ash the biggest hug she could. Ash went on full alert. 'What she doing, is she trying to hurt me what going on' his mind yelled at him. Ash body tensed with her 'hug'. Misty felt Ash reaction and let go. "Ash are you ok" she said softly.  
  
"Ok..yeah Mist just fine...n...n.never been better. Just caught me off guard there wasn't excepting such a reaction." He said nervously. He was not ready to explain what happen yet. Misty did not believe him, there was the weirdest feeling showing in his eyes and that was fear.  
  
"Ash, my baby boy is back" she yelled in joy. She too was going give Ash a hug but Ash decided against it.  
  
"Um..mom can we not do the gr.er I mean 'hug' thing later. It's quite embarrassing and all. So many people around." 'Also I do not want to freak out with all this grabbing me'  
  
"Well ok sweet heart" she said in a sad tone.  
  
"Ashy boy you late as usual" Gary stated calmly, but he was just as happy to see Ash as everyone else.  
  
"Sorry Gary I think I took the wrong turn at Albuquerque(A/N I have no ideal have to spell that word but that the places Bugs Bunny always make that wrong turn when he get lost, so sue me, don't pay attention to the last part.) or something like that." He smiled at his rival.  
  
"Pikapi" (Ash) said a yellow pokemon who wonder what all the commotion was about. Along with some of Ash other pokemon. What they saw brought a long lost joy in their hearts. "Pikapi pikachu" (Ash it you)  
  
"Pi..pi.pikachu!?!?!? Ash yelled with the out most fear in his voice. "Bayleef, Phanpy, Noctowl, Cyndaquil, Totodile? Ash said each name while backing up with fear. 'No this is not right this is not right. They're dead' he thought to himself.  
  
"Ash what wrong with you? You acting like you scare of your pokemon" said Liza.  
  
'No I'm not scared of MY pokemon. MY pokemon would have never tried to kill me. MY pokemon would never consider me weak and worthless trainer. No I pretty sure I not scared of them' that what Ash wanted to say to his family friends. He was not scared of them only in shock to see them here. "Just a little surprise that all to see all of them here. I mean wow it a little unexpected and all." He mange to show a slight smile.  
  
Everyone gave him an unsure looked but Misty didn't. "Ash stop lying to us, we are not stupid and your not a good liar anyway" she push her words toward him.  
  
"Maybe" Ash growl back at her "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"What you don't trust us Mr. Ketchum. I can't believe I wasted my tear on a brat like you" Misty yelled as tear threaten to fall from her eyes.  
  
"Misty.." Brock started.  
  
"What!!!! He sitting here lying thought his teeth. Not only to us but to his pokemon and his mother." This left everyone silent. It was true that Ash was lying to them. The pokemon was not sure how to react to this. 'Why was Ash scared of them?'  
  
'Trust? Misty said the same thing as Dr. Hazel. Do I not trust them?' Ash looked at every one face. They looked concern enough. "But how can I trust them if I can't even trust myself" "How do I trust those I once trusted before but try to kill me? How do I do that? Ash said out loud by accident.  
  
"Ash honey what do you mean" he mom ask softly? Ash looked at his mom unsure what to say or answer. He now notices that he spoken out load where he was use to of being alone hearing his own voice. He looked at his mom caring eyes, something that not even Dr. Hazel could pull off. He turned his head away from her  
  
"What do I said" he said fearfully.  
  
"Tell us what you feel. Tell us what happen to you" his mom said. "We care for you Ash. We will never hurt you." He mom trying her hardest to get to her son fear. She walked closer to him but he move back even father. To her amazement and to the other Ash turn his head and looked at his mother with tears in his eyes, but that did not catch off guard his eyes was crystal clear blue before they turn back to their natural chocolate brown.  
  
"I don't know" Ash said with fear and anger in his voice. I don't know if I'm scared or if I should be angry. I don't know what is my own emotion or if it product of Prof. Vine experiment on me or if that I temporarily went insane." He turned and looked at his pokemon. "I don't know if I should be happy to see you alive after I kill you six or should be out right horrified that you six are alive."  
  
The pokemon was shocked to what they heard. Ash just said he killed them, but they were not the only ones. "But Ash your pokemon was here the whole time you been missing" Prof Oak stated.  
  
"That a problem now is it. I not only most willingly kill my suppose pokemon but I kill innocent pokemon at that. Oh great job Ashy boy that pikachu was right I will never become a Master. With freak like me can simply go off the deep end and change into a killer." Ash yelled at no one particular. "Why did I come here anyways? I should of stay there and just shouldn't even bother. I not even human anymore" he said softly as his eyes shift back to his blue eyes. Everyone was surprise to see Ash so easily give up. It was just unbelievable to hear what he had said  
  
Slap the sound broken the dead silent. A painful red sting was left on Ash face, but Ash did not even react to it. "How can you say that" Misty yelled. "I don't care what you did or what you think you did or what they did to you. I lo..care about you Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town everybody who was here, who is here now care about you. Don't you ever leave here and go back to that Prof. Vine. Don't you just go and giving up on me." Ash looked at Misty's ocean blue sapphire orbs, that was feel with so much emotion, so much determination.  
  
. "Pikachu pika pika pi pika pika cha pikachu pikapi pikachu pika pi pikachu" (We don't care what you say Ash. We know that you will never try to hurt no one.) "Pikachu pika pikapi pikachu" (That person did something to you and it's not your fault, I forgive you, but there nothing to forgive you for because it's not your fault.) "Pikachu pika pika pikapi pika chaa pi" (I still your pokemon your friend Ash and I follow you all the way and through the Master League.) "Pikachu pika pikachu pikapi" (And even after that I still be by your side.) he said to his trainer, meaning every syllable that came from his mouth.  
  
"Coooooooooooo choooooo" (Ash you are, are friend are trainer always) said the red wing owl pokemon Noctowl.  
  
"Bulbaaaaaaaaasaur saur saur bulb" (I didn't work so hard to let you give up on yourself) smirk the blue short dino with a green bulb seed on his back known as Bulbasaur.  
  
"Phanpy phan phan" (You still my daddy and trainer no matter what) said the small elephant like Phanpy.  
  
"Cyndaquuuuiiiiiil quil cynda cyndaquil" (You help me I'll help you more than just your pokemon but as your friend) said the small yellow and black mole pokemon, Cyndaquil.  
  
"Primeape prime primeape prime prime" (You save me in my fight at least I can do the same.) "Primeape mate mate" (I like your new style it match me like the true fighter you are) said the white pig nose monkey, Primeape, who was talking about Ash metal band.  
  
"Pidgeoooooooot Pedgeooooooot" (You always put those before you and now it time for you to put yourself first.) said the huge bird pokemon, Pidgoet.  
  
"Rooooooooaaaar roooooaaar roooaaar"" (You should know how I feel about you Ash, but since you need reassuring. I think you are the greatest trainer I ever had.) "Roooooaaaar rooooaar" (But don't let that go to your head) the great orange dragon, Charazard, spoke.  
  
"Bayleeeeef leeeef Bay bay Bayleef" (I still love you Ash no matter what. I made the mistake to leave you before I won't do it again.) Said the long neck green dino, Bayleef with leaves around her neck and one on her head.  
  
"Toto toto dile dile" (Ash you toooo fun to be with to leave, so you stuck with me) said the dancing blue and red spike crocodile better known as Totodile.  
  
"Muk muk muk muuuuuk muk" (I may not been with you much but when I was you believe in me so I'll do the same.) said the big grayish purple mud pokemon, Muk.  
  
"Kookieee Kookieee Kooookie" (We had been in great battles, you trust me in Indigo and in the water pokemon battle in the whirl pool island. So trust yourself like you did me.)  
  
"Togepiiiiiii togepiiiii togepiiii" (Daddy I'm not your pokemon but mommy and the other was so sad with out you. I was so sad without you, don't go bye bye daddy please.) Said the egg shape baby pokemon with blue and red shapes on its shell, Togepi.  
  
"Ash they all right" said Brock. "And I know the rest of us agreed with what they say" Everyone shock there head in agreement.  
  
"You're a great trainer and a great person Ash" said Richie.  
  
"You wouldn't think that if you saw what I did what I be..." Ash started to say but only to be cut off.  
  
"Ashy boy get it threw your thick skull, we don't care. We're all friends here." Gary gave an unsure looked at Sabrina and the other adults but no one notices. "So stop sulking in self pity because I'm not going to give you none. You already have too much of it from these loser any way." 'Come own Ash take the bait'  
  
'I not a loser' he thought but it came out as "Ar..are you sure he said finally. He looked at everyone face.  
  
"We won't be here if we were not sure, Ash" Tracy add Ash because he notices every time someone spoke it he seem a little more like his self. Like his name was pulling him back to his foundation that was crack and unstable, making it easier to manipulate.  
  
"I'll try" he said with a weak smile. "That's all I can do"  
  
"That all we asks for Ash" said Prof. Oak.  
  
Ash took a deep breathe. "Must have a lot explaining to do"  
  
"Only if you want to sweetie" said his mom.  
  
"Oh that was so beautiful" whale James. The three some were holding each other in a hug with tear rushing from their eyes like fountains.  
  
"A real tear jerker" cried Jesse  
  
"A heart touching moment" Meowth reply with a sob.  
  
(A/N I know I was like all into it *sniffle*) (L/N Star) (A/N Sorry, forgot, I let you enjoy the story)  
  
"Why are you three still here?" Misty yelled at the trio who stop there crying.  
  
"Um.well we" started Jesse.  
  
"Staying for lunch" Mrs. Ketchum chirp in.  
  
"What?" was everyone reaction except for Ash.  
  
Ash was more on the term of "I get to eat again, I forgot there more than one food of day. Do taste better than noodle I tried before." Everyone gave Ash another unsure looked but decide not pursue it till later.  
  
"You brought my little bundle of joy home and I sure those clean clothes was from you. By the way did you give him clean.."  
  
"Mom!!!!" Ash yelled. "Why do you keep on doing that?" he yelled in embarrassment.  
  
"You still my little boy."  
  
'That one thing that never change' Ash shock his head at the thought. "Yeah you guys more than welcome to come and eat if mom said it is ok. I would have never brought myself all the way here."  
  
Jesse, Meowth, and James looked at each then looked at Jenny. "I never saw you three" she said hoping in her head that she 'won't regret this but they are the worst agents of Team Rockets.'  
  
"We accept" they chimed together.  
  
"That pathetic government S.F (A/N Special Forces) thinks they could stop me than they are in for a surprise." Dr. Vine smirked to herself. "But" she turned around to look at a red head woman with many cuts and bruises on her body. "They mange to help you out didn't they Hazel" she gave the women a hateful glare as she pick up the woman head.  
  
Hazel did something she always wanted to do and spit in the blonde her woman face with great satisfaction of the sight of her whipping from her face. Somewhat relieve her desire of hurting her. "Why won't you just kill me already BITCH. I am not scared of you or death. I gladly died, and wait to see you in hell." She smiled at her so call life holder.  
  
"Mrs. Waterflower such language for such a well brought up lady." She smiled unfazed by her hatred. "Well if must know I love very much to end your life now and very painfully I might add, but I know that physical pain is not enough to hurt you Hazel. No you were never the type a person who will beg after a beating." Every word was spoken with a gentle breeze that covered the ugly venomous truth. "You are very smart women with no weakness until; well you bare your lovely 4 girls." She turned her back at the women who was tied up against the wall with her hands over her head. "What were their names?"  
  
"Don't even think about touching them" she growl angrily.  
  
"Oh yeah Lily, Daisy, Violet, and youngest is Misty, are they Gym Leaders at your husband Gym at Cerulean." She said ignoring the many threats that Hazel was making. "He died didn't he while you were missing, that must be hard for those girls growing up without their parents love and support. There must be something I could do to end all that suffering." 'I knew she will go after them but as long Ash gets that note to them he could save them. Oh dear good my children life depend on this boy. Please Misty get this note.' She went to walk out the small room that they were end. "Oh Hazel, don't think you save that boy from my control I still have the ability to control him, you only made it more painful for him. I know what sets him off." She smiled. "And Hazel I can't deny you a chance to see your children again"  
  
"What do you mean" Hazel growl in a low and unsure voice.  
  
"I mean I give you a chance to see them again before I have them killed, then I'll kill you, I think that boy you try to save, um Ash Ketchum will do quite nicely as the prosecutor."  
  
"You.."  
  
"I think you used all your vocabulary already Haze. Shadow!!" she yelled.  
  
"Yes mother" said the monotone boy as he walk through the wall that Hazel was tied to.  
  
"I need you to send this nice lady to her kids but not too close, then come back here so we can deal with your younger brother. Did I make myself clear?"  
  
The boy looked at her with no sign of any emotion. "I understand mother"  
  
"Good, now on with it" Before Hazel could give her a piece of her mind the boy and her disappear like smoke in the clean air.  
  
"Mistress this is not good, that boy, he won't be easily control. I beg of you..."  
  
"Shut up you worthless pokemon. I did not ask for your opinion on my ability." She kicked the Ninetails hard on the side. "This is your fault that we lost him the first place" Ninetails held her head down, in shame and fear. She cared for her Mistress safety and to make sure she was safe she had to slightly betray her. But she was in trouble when that S.F came. They were going to take her away. They wiped out all the super pokemon before they were even released and Lust was having too much fun killing to notices and Shadow didn't get the order to save her. So she left her post to protect her. Thus giving enough time for Ash to escape into the night.  
  
She let out a whimper of shame. 'That boy is might destroy you. I do not want to lose you even if people say you're bad. You're my trainer; I'll stand by your side no matter what.' "Sorry Mistress I will never fail you again or belittle your ability."  
  
"I'm glad you understand that Ninetails" she gave away one of those few friendly smiles she have.  
  
Lust rolled her eyes. "Am I going to get into any good fights any time soon?" she asked impatiently. "I'm tired of spilling weak blood, and anyway where my so call other 'brother'?"  
  
"Don't worry Lust I'm sure you get your wish to test your full ability and also see your 'brother' in action as well. Shadow then appeared in the room.  
  
"I'm finish mother; I put her 4 mile away from the city where her daughter are found, but not all of them not there. One of them is missing"  
  
"It does matter much at least she sees three of them. But now let just worry about your brother."  
  
"Oh great the boring stuff" Lust moaned. "He better be worth it"  
  
"Oh believe me my child he is" Dr. Vine said with a smile as she and her children left the room. Ninetails was the last to leave. The feeling of dread was blanketing her every thoughts.  
  
SD: Well kinda dramatic but did they get through to are lovable Ash and what about Dr. Hazel and Prof. Vine.  
  
Lime: Star this is your story you should be able to answer those question your self.  
  
SD: I was trying to be all ify  
  
Lime: Oh yeah like that will help this story.  
  
SD: It might? Well anywho who speech did you like the most to Ash or maybe they were dumb I don't know. But with all this mushy stuff out of the way I can focus on the action. Yes and what action we will see. Well let thanks some people.  
  
Pyr00tji: Hey you join cool. Are you going to write too because you do have great ideas and if you did read, what am I'm saying I know you read, you'll see I use some of your ideas and mix them up with mines. Thanks a whole bunch.  
  
Shinrine Asakura: I most definitely continuing this story as you already read I hope. And you love this story wow, I feel all gritty inside. Hope you like thanks.  
  
Maia's Pen: Yes thank the heaven for Hazel Waterflower, without her Ash will be still stuck in that place. Also I'm glad that line was powerful to you about Ash and pain because it suppose to show how confuse he is. And you can always count on Team Rocket to lighten the mood. Jesse is a bit vain isn't she? Well as for the Mr. Clean line, my one of my fav add on I think I should of say Mr. Mine. Oh well you got the point anyway. Glad you like thanks.  
  
Ryu the Weredragon: Lime: Bring on your Ashtwo! Ashura could kick yours and its butt in 20 different languages even before he transform.  
  
SD: Don't taut the reviewer and his super strong pokemon. I don't know what he capable of doing yet and my mom..  
  
Lime: You mean weak pathetic pokemon.  
  
SD: *go to fridge and pull out turkey leftover* Here Lime you can eat this if you leave him alone, my mom kill me if I miss up this room this room. And she never believe that two super pokemon had a battle. 'I probably won't have apartment to leave in'  
  
Lime: Fine but he still weak.  
  
SD: Don't mine her. Great story, I read it because I wonder about Ashtwo. Um don't send him here my mom will kill me if I miss up my room. I have to keep it clean for a week or I have to give it up to my younger brother and share with my sister and that bad idea to me. It is a trick by Prof. Vine as you can see so no reason to be rash. ^_^" Glad you like my story.  
  
Anthony Bualt: Well I decide to read one of your story and what do I end up picking but your longest one, that have 32 chapter. This will take a while to get through but what I read up to it was great. Wow. Well thanks for your review.  
  
Dragi: Well I hope this is what you wanted with the family reaction and all. It was hard to get my ideas through without them clashing I think I did ok, but I'm not really sure.  
  
Alex Warlorn: Your are fast. I mean I post it up and next thing I know I got you as a reviewer. The site said 24 hr, how did you do that? Well I think I email you with that answer to that question but if I didn't and if some one else want to know here it is. My email account can get email but can't send email out so I got an account from Yahoo so I can email to anyone who email me.  
  
SD: So that it.  
  
Lime: Don't forget your other email address.  
  
SD: Oh it is Starsdraem@yahoo.com. I spell dream wrong so its draem instead of dream. Ok I hope that help. So you can know my finales are coming up. Darn you test that see if you go to the next level or fail. Let you burn in the deepest part of fires of Hades. Well that mean my update might take a while, the most I hoping is two week.  
  
Lime: Um..yeah right. R&R or I send Ashura after you and I won't that far behind.  
  
SD: Lime!!!! Don't threaten reviewers.  
  
Lime: You no fun *sulking* 


	8. Talking and More Talking

SD: I'm really really truly sorry about this being late. Like I said I had finals and than the whole Christmas thing caught up on me.  
  
Lime: She for got Christmas was coming, and she couldn't get to an computer because she don't own one and the library was closed and her floppy decided to get a virus.  
  
SD: I reinforced one thing I learn and there is a GOD becausse some miricle happen and all my stuff on my disk was saved to a new one.  
  
Lime: After she had a mental breakdown and was about to lose her mind. She going as far as to stop this story.  
  
SD: But now I got a new chapter for you all and it is a bit long but I hope it worth the wait. Oh I sorry, I noticed that I had to give more information to pull this all in so it drag a bit. That why I'm putting next chapter soon.  
  
Lime: Star doesn't own Pokemon you got it.  
  
Chapter 8: Talking and more talking  
  
Lunch was a war zone of food being absorbed into black holes that people called mouths and fell into bottomless pit of stomachs. The scariest thing is that it wasn't even Ash who doing the eating, he was actually taking his time with everything he ate. He was trying to buy as much time he can before he had to explain what happened. He could do what his mom said, but he knew that they just be even more worried if he did what he wanted and forget the whole incident. But this fact and the facts that he still worry for Dr. Hazel and had her letter to give, also the fact that Dr. Vine was still 'alive'. Death has not been sentence to no one a long time, so long it was in the history book, but Ash believed she deserved nothing less.  
  
The damage was being done by no other than Team Rocket's member Jesse and James, Meowth decided to move away from the two vacuum out of fear of following the same faith as the food that once lavished the table. It was not a pretty sight, there was no way there was an eye of the beholder in this. But their eaten habit temporally got everyone attention toward them, well not Misty and Pikachu, though on occasion Misty made a comment on their eating habits. Finally Ash's mom just ran out of food or more of the fact that Prof. Oak ran out of food, putting a new meaning eating one out of house and home. Soon it was time to Ash to speak and he did not feel he was ready. With great relief of Prof. Oak Jesse and James decided that they stay their welcome too long. After all they was Team Rocket and they had a reputation to keep  
  
"See you Twerp, next time we are swore enemy" Jesse said.  
  
"Yeah so you and Pikachu better be ready," said James  
  
"That's right" reply Meowth. Ash smiled innocently to the trio who for once was not being blast off into sky unknown. 'Who would of ever though those three will ever do this?'  
  
"Well those three are really nice; they should come by more often for lunch" Ash's mom smiled as she waved them off. Everyone else had found themselves getting off the floor.  
  
"As long as they don't come back over here to eat," said a slightly irritated professor who now had to go food shopping again. Everyone could not help laugh at this.  
  
Do you know that feeling you get when your hand was caught in the cookies jar right after your mom told you could not have it. And that person who caught you was your mother and she gave you that looked. You know the looked that you're in big trouble. Well that was the feeling Ash was feeling now. Everyone just staring at him waiting for him to speak, to explain where he been the past two and the half mouth. 'How the hell should I tell them that I'm part pokemon or something like that?' he though negatively.  
  
"Honey it's ok you don't have to speak about it right now" Ash's mom said in comforting voice, but it was hint of demand that said that anyone who question her was going see her bad side. Ash knew his mom bad side, though as rare as a Mew it was there.  
  
"No that's ok mom, I like to get this over with as soon as possible" he smiled at her. Also the fact he did not need to worry her or anyone else for that matter. "Um..where do I start" he asked unsure?  
  
"Start at the beginning" Officer Jenny smiled at him. "I like to get as much information as I can. 'That what I was afraid' of Ash thought dreadfully. Luckily most of Ash pokemon decided to be outside instead of listening to what he has to say. They knew he needed space and not a hundred eyes staring at him or also they knew they get the information either way, also Tracy, and Richie, Duplica and Liza to leave as well. Tracy to deal with the pokemon work, Richie and Duplica felt it was more family business; Liza felt the same way so she told Charazard that she was going to go back and to the Charazific Valley. Ash was grateful none to least. Ash knew that Brock and Misty was not going to leave, never expected them to or his mom and Prof. Oak. He only wished that Gray were not there.  
  
If you think Misty can read Ash reaction than Gray can read Ash as easily as spelling the word A. Gray knew Ash all his life, like the brother he never had. He wanted to know what was up with his rival. And hearing a story tell from someone else was not going to cut it. He needed to hear it from the Rapidash's mouth. Ash knew this and so did Gray. Ash had to be extra careful with his words.  
  
Only Pikachu and Phanpy were the only pokemon here. The baby pokemon was lying on Ash's lap not letting his 'daddy' getting too far from him while Pikachu seat next to Ash on the arm rest. 'It was really strange of seeing them. Fear, happiness and anger was mix emotion I was feeling, but happiness was strongest at the moment. Anyway they looked too blissful to start freaking out.' Ash took a deep breath and started to speak.  
  
"Well after Misty left after we had a disagreement on a pokemon, me Pikachu and the other decide to stay behind for a while." Pikachu and Brock snickered a bit and Misty blushed, they both know what truly happen but Ash did not want to make Misty a bad guy, it was his fault anyway. He was sure she was blaming herself on the matter. "Well after that I returned everyone and Pikachu and I started to head back when Pikachu said something was watching us."  
  
Ash looked at Pikachu for support and also to show that he gave him trusted. He shocked his head to agree with Ash completely. "Pika pi pikachu pika pi pikachu" (Yes that when we ran into this Ninetails and a Team Rocket member.) The word Ninetails was said with out most hatred. No one was really surprised but Ash he guessed. 'Was he that concern about me, how could I thought you will try to hurt me. Ash felt guilt consumed his fears but not his anger some weird reason it grew. 'Why can't I get rid of that anger'  
  
"Well the rocket member was a dud, because that Ninetails had him under complete control."  
  
"How is that possible?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Because that Ninetails knew Physic and some other moves it should not know" he answered the police officer's question. "After I got a bad feeling about this I try to run away but Ninetails had other plans." 'Plans to hurt me as much one can' "So that when I told Pikachu used his strongest Thunder he can."  
  
"And what result was a big holed in the ground and changes in the forest make up" said Jenny.  
  
"What ever the attack did it did not hurt Ninetails too badly because it gave me a full Tackle and broke my arm and Pikachu end up fighting it with broken foot. Then Ninetails us Tailwhip and Irointail and send Pikachu flying into a tree. I try to get to him but that when I meet 'her'" Ash said the last part coldly.  
  
"Who her" Jenny asked what everyone wanted to know.  
  
"That Bit..." Ash words were lost when he gave a looked to his mother. Gary gave Ash a questionable grin. Ash was the type to not curse. 'She must of really done something to Ash to get him fire up like that' Gary though as he looked at Ash as he tried a different approach.  
  
"Prof. Vine, the person who kidnapped me. The person who own that manic Ninetails, the same person who decided that I was a living pin cushion, the same person who think it was a very good idea to make me believe my pokemon hated me." Ash said the words with great anger. Everyone looked at Ash with concern he was fuming like that red Garados.  
  
"Ash don't worry, we right here and everything be all right" said Brock to his friend.  
  
"Ash I'm sorry to ask but I need to know what she did to you in more detail," Jenny did really sounded sadden by this fact. Also a little afraid of what she will hear. If you saw Ash face you would of though you just told him his father was the owner of Team Rocket.  
  
"Um.she gave me a lot of shoots. A lot of them hurt for a while.." Ash trailed off. 'Stupid Ash really stupid.'  
  
"What do you mean for a while," Claire asked? It was how the boy said it that it was more to it than just pain finally subsided.  
  
Ash gulped, he wasn't sure if was such a good idea to tell them this or not, but he knew it was no way out unless flat out lied, which he was trying to avoiding. "I don't feel pain like I used to."  
  
"I don't understand what you saying," said Jenny. She knew but she was hoping that she misunderstood.  
  
"I mean know I should move my hand away from something that hurt but I don't see why anymore it normal I guess, it's not like I know it not there I know." This made everyone looked at Ash with sad eyes. Jenny frown she seen this happen before after long exposure of pain the person forget or more the body and the mind forget to move away from it.  
  
"Is there anything else" Jenny kept on going. She needed to see what was Ash willing to tell or not, but also she needed to push for the important stuff. But Ash was nervous and he was watching his words and putting them simply. She wasn't sure how attack someone who was not a criminal. Her mother's second cousin's sister knew how to handle kids but she was new to this. Criminal tried save there owns' lives, while Ash was trying to protect his family and friends even in his own a spent. 'I need this information fresh so he can't come up with a good lie.'  
  
"Um... I was tied up to chain as you could see" he pointed at the metal bands. "I was fed very little and I was drugged to keep me from trying to move from the shoots. I kind of freak out when I see them" he said nervously.  
  
"Kind of freak out, Ash you never like shoots at all. You ran out the doctor office when you and me supposed to get vaccine update" Gray remind Ash of one many of Ash mad dash. He needed to get Ash guard down because he was keeping it up.  
  
"I like even less now Gary. They hurt a lot worsted, they made my body hurt like it was on fire, and gave me headache that will not go away. Than one of those shoots made me start seeing thing that was not there. And I could not past out from all the pain I just wanted to just die if it did not stop any time soon. Than I zone out than they took me in a room where they gave more shoots." Ash was very mad a Gary who just gave him sly smirk. He was not the only one that was mad. Misty definitely had some words to say if Brock did not intervene.  
  
Ash gave Gary a death glare his eyes temporally turned red but it happen in flash that everyone miss except Gary who was a little surprised but show no outward reaction Gary. Gary just pushed him for more information on purposed. 'Oh do I wish you was not here.' Everyone understood what happened excepted for Misty and Ash's mom. "Gary please don't tease Ash honey."  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Ketchum I did mean to upset him, sheesh I only wanted to remind him he never like needle" Gary giving his innocent look.  
  
"That ok Gary honey" Mrs. Ketchum oblivious of what Gary just accomplished by Ash little out burst.  
  
Jenny thought that maybe 'Gary will make a great detective' but decided to get back on track. She would of pushed on the subject more but Ash had that face that he was not going into anymore detail. "What about your pokemon, you said you killed them," she said pretending the scene never happened and choose something that had some kind effect on the boy.  
  
"Oh that" he said with dread as he forgot completely what happen. He remember that all to well.  
  
~*~*~Ash's point of view~*~*~  
Flashback  
  
Hatred, that what I felt, pure and simple. It was not anger it was just the need to remove them because they caused more pain than Prof. Vine They made me sick, telling me these things, and all I wanted to do is be their friends and they betray me. That headache I been having disappear as I let loosed all the raw emotion inside me. The same emotion that I let out when I was fighting that guy but this time I did not hold back, I did not wanted to hold back.  
  
My body sifted and changed. I felt a power struggled in my body. It did not hurt, no not like the words they was saying to me, as quickly as it came it was gone. My bones sifted and bended as they reshaped themselves as the black fur spared across my body. Face changes and I grew a small snort with very sharp teeth. My ear became really big and a tail grew from behind me. Red fin like spike grew from my back and from my new tails. During all these changes part of me wondered what was going on, but another part did not care as long as it stopped them from hurting me.  
  
I stood up but I was different, not in body but in mind. I felt far away at the same time aware. I want them to stop I did not care how, and what better ways to get something to stop if they was dead. I reached inside of me and pulled from me power. Power I never knew I had power that could get what I wanted. That when I grabbed those stupid pokemon and crushed their insides. That rodent pokemon was lot more fun to 'play' with, I took my time. It squeaked like one those ignoring squeaky toys when you squish them. It was fun to see that much fear in its produced, knowing full well it was dying very slowly. It finally died. It lay on the ground like the rest of them misshaped form. Their limbs were in weird angles and blood seeped from their eyes, mouths and ears. The smell of blood was new to my new senses, death was also there.  
  
I closed my eyes and I woke up from all these feeling, but the damages was done. I saw the same scene. I was scared. I killed them, and I wanted to. I could not denied that parted me wanted to kill them. They were trying to kill me, so was I in the wrong or were they. No it was all my fault. I got to the far corner and cried. My mind whirled with so many emotions. The scariest part is that I agreed with the one that killed my pokemon.  
  
That also when I stopped caring, what was happening to me.  
  
~*~*~End of Ash's point of view~*~*~  
End of Flash back  
  
"There was six pokemon that looked like the ones I had on me and they said some thing to me and attack me for four weeks." Ash said softly and fearfully. "That when I wanted I them to stop so they got kill." Ash kept his head down playing with his finger.  
  
"Um Ash, do you know what they did to you" Jenny asked?  
  
" They used their attacks and call me weak and pathetic. Um..the Pikachu said I never make it as a trainer..and." tears fell from his eyes. He did not want to talk about this not at all. Pikachu tried contorted his trainer. He kept telling him that he and the others believed in him.  
  
"Ash didn't you say they drugged you that you was seeing thing."  
  
"Yes" he said without looking up.  
  
"Than your pokemon death and taunts could be just a hallucination." She was trying comforted the boy a bit, also it made since to her.  
  
"Yeah Ash your pokemon is here not there" said Misty happily.  
  
"And been here since sweet heart" his mom chirped in.  
  
"Plus the sound of all the drugs they gave you it most likely true." Said Brock. Ash decided that he would not agree with them but just let them believe what they wanted. It made since but Ash knew what he did was more than just drugs, but this was the chance to avoid him telling them the truth of the matter. To everyone but Gary Ash was considered what they say is true and smiled at them. Gary was knew Ash just avoided what he wanted, he would of say something but he had feeling that it will not work this time.  
  
"Ash do you know where you been?" Jenny asked her one of her most important question.  
  
"No not really, when I got out I just kinda ran. I know there were a cliff and some woods before I meet Jesse, James and Meowth. Before I escaped there was loads explosion and someone trying to break in from the outside. Ash tried to think as he tried to pull information from his head but he wasn't really paid attention at the time. "Um.. Someone yelled about something like S.F and yes sirs and stuff. I not sure though"  
  
'The Special Forces' "Thanks Ash if there anything else you can think of tell me and also you should go to the doctor and get check out for your health."  
  
"As long as don't have to deal anything with me being poke with a needle than I'm fine by that fact" Ash mentally cringe at the thoughts of needles." All of sudden Ash felt weak and tired.  
  
"I think it time for you to get some rest" Ash looked at his mom and shocked his head yes as he tried to hold back a yawn. He picked up the sleeping Phanpy and gave Pikachu a single that he was happy for him to jump on his shoulder as he walked toward his room. Soon everyone follow except for the grown-ups.  
  
"Jenny, I notices you didn't question him completely" Lance asked the officer.  
  
"I know I didn't but the fact is I know he won't give me all the answer anyway. Plus I'm sorry to say that I am not good with kids. Lance knew he was no batter on the subject his self so he was silenced for the whole thing." But he did gave some important information about the raid abandon building at the forest north 5 miles from New Barktown off the cliff."  
  
"Yes" Lance said as the others looked confused.  
  
"Well that was no normal raid, that was the S.F raid that Ash was talking about. Let just say that many of those people did not make it back out in one pieces."  
  
"Are you saying Ash knows about this raid and hiding information?" Oak asked concerned.  
  
"No I'm saying that Ash life is still in danger, both for who know what they did to him and from Dr. Vine, she the main reason they attack that site. She doesn't have the best back ground on pokemon health or human for that matter."  
  
"So what do you think she did to my boy" Mrs. Ketchum cried.  
  
"To tell you the truth let just hope that what you see is all that happen to him. You should try to get him to get a full check up." She didn't want to sound cold but she needed for them to know that it can be worst.  
  
"I see what I can do but Gary was not lying about Ash and needle and by the look of it I think Ash won't let a stranger near him with one." Oak frowned.  
  
"You should really try and get his blood check, I would say sedate him, but I don't know how a drug will react to his system" Lance wonder.  
  
"I think it time to give information to are superiors." Jenny said.  
  
"But what about Ash?"  
  
"Don't worry I stay and watch him" said the physic. 'There a lot more than meet the eye'  
  
"Sabrina, I know this is a bit disrespectful but coul..." Oak started to asked  
  
"When I first meet Ash I could not read his mind he had a natural defense against my ability. And even if I could by pass his defense to his mind. His mind seem fragile, and me add any pressure to it might not be in the best health."  
  
"Well it's time we take are leave" Lance said as he prepared to follow the officer.  
  
"Thanks for your help" Mrs. Ketchum smiled warmly as she could but it was no denying she was worry.  
  
"It's my job. I just hope Ash be alright" Lance smiled at the woman  
  
"He a strong boy, he lasted this long, I'm sure he can handle the rest." Claire said to both her bother and the tired looking mother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hazel could not believe her luck when she finally arrived at her husband's gym. Shadow had dropped Hazel off quite far from her destination but fortunately for her she knew the area as much as she hate Vine. There were many shortcuts that she learned living with her husband who had the strangest fear of bug pokemon.  
  
When she got to the gym she was on the edges. Not only was she going see her daughters but also she had to tell them their lives were in danger because of her. 'I don't care if they hate me as long as they safe.' Hazel had to fight every part of her brain that said to knock the door down and yelled to see if anyone alive.  
  
"Like who is it" said a voices at the other end of the door. Hazel held her breath; she knew that voices belong to her daughters Lily. Lily didn't bother to let Hazel speak as she open the door anyway. At first sight Lily only saw a woman in a mess up white lab coat with long red hair and blue eyes some one who looked like Misty. But when she looked into the woman face her brain click into pure shock and happiness. "MOM!!!!!!!" yelled the girl as she grab the woman in a tearful embrace. Daisy and Violet heard the their sister cried and ran to see what was going on. What they found left them in the same reaction.  
  
"Like oh my god mom, your alive I can't believe it. I thought like you where died" said Daisy as she and her sister was in the same tearful reunion. Violet on the other hand stood and watched. She had mix emotion about her mother.  
  
For that moment she had forgotten that her family was in a life threaten situation. All she wanted to do is to be with her kids. Her kids that she was forced not see for many years. But she did not have time for this she had to get this done or it be worth nothing but their deaths. "Girls we need to talk"  
  
"Like hell we do," said the older sibling. "Where have you been all this time mom. We had to take care of Misty and ourselves since dad died. You don't know how hard it was for us, especially Misty mom." Violet yelled.  
  
These words hurt her dearly but she did not let them show, maybe it was her pride to not show weakness or maybe it not time to let these words to touch her just yet but ether way she waited to let her daughter speak her mind. "I know that have not been there for you girls and there nothing I could do to repay the time I miss."  
  
"Mom that not true you here now" Daisy instead. "When you was here you was a great mother"  
  
"That like what about almost 6yrs ago mom." Said Violet  
  
"Viol" said Lily  
  
"No, you two don't understand, before dad died he was devastated. You two have not seen it but I did. He died from a broken heart and blamed himself for you being no longer here mom. Since than I had to take care of my sister as best I can. I wasn't very good at it, people keep trying to pull us a part and shut down the gym and..." Tears form in her eyes as she spoke. Everyone might think she was an airhead but she was far from it. She worked hard to get where she and her family was at now. And now her mother just come back in her life after all the hard work she did. It was one of the reasons she had trouble with her sister Misty. She looked and acted so much like mom.  
  
Hazel did the only thing she thought was right and embraced her daughter in a strong hug. "I just miss you mom, it was so hard. I'm.I'm so sorry" She cried on her mother's shoulder.  
  
"Don't you be sorry, you have every right to be mad at me, even hate me."  
  
"Like I don't hate you mom," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled from her mother embrace. "None of us do" Violet said as strong as her heart stricken voice allowed.  
  
"Like no way we are happy that you are here" said Daisy.  
  
"Yeah and I bet Misty will be glad to see you again even though I think you will get a far more worst tongue lashing from her than you got from Viol," added Lily  
  
"Yeah like this have to be Misty day, first her little boyfriend Ash come back from who know where." Violet trying to for get her little anger that still linger.  
  
"Ash" Hazel said in a worry tone.  
  
"Like don't fret mom, Ash not Misty boyfriend yet but when we like talk to her the phone before it decided to like die you could see how happy she was that he came back. I mean she was in bad shape when he got kidnapped all but now she could be like walking on air." Daisy trying to removed the worry face. This did not change the gloom expression on the woman face.  
  
"Like mom what up." Violet looked at he mom closely. Airhead she maybe at time but she knew when she needed to focus.  
  
"Girls we really need to talk" their mother said. They found their way to the couch in the living room. Daisy ran and got coffee for their mother, and some how remember just how she likes it. Hazel took a nerves sip and smiled at her Daisy with a think you.  
  
"Ok mom what wrong, because this can't not be about Misty having a boyfriend? Because Ash is a really nice boy and I doubt Misty would like any opinion from you" Violet smiled at her mother." She can be a bit temperamental like you" she added with a smile.  
  
"I have take your for it but in a very bad twisted of faith it is about Ash and not about him being Misty's love interest. I meet him in bad situation and he is a very nice boy, he remind me of your father when he was younger."  
  
"Wait you met Ash when?" Lily asked astonished.  
  
Hazel took a deep breath and explained what happen when Ash was missing. She also explain where she been the past years and why. What she saw in her daughters' faces was mix reaction of horror, hate, and sadness. "That's why I need you guys to go to S.F and stay there. Vine is a mad woman who regularly keeps her promises. I don't want to see you get hurt. I think I can stop what she plans with Ash but I have to get to him first, before she do anything to him."  
  
"Oh my." Lily finally spoke after a long story. The whole story just so hard hitting. She could not believe what she just heard but here was her mother telling her that it was true.  
  
"Like how could someone do that, especially to are little sister's crush." Daisy fumed.  
  
"Because Vine don't care who life she ruin as long as she get what she want. No one safe from her."  
  
"Mom do you think you could save Ash" Violet asked here mother. "I really mean it, because if Ash fall I don't think Misty can handle it. I really mean what I said about Misty being stress out. I know Misty love Ash but she just too stubborn and scared to say it herself."  
  
"Yes I think I can but I have to get to Ash before anything happen."  
  
"Why did that stupid phone die today of all day" yelled Lily (A/N Because that will make it too easy for them)  
  
"I told you not to talk on the phone for 6 hour straight Lily" said Daisy  
  
"Hey you talked on it for a good 8 hours and got back on for another 4."  
  
"But I..  
  
"Look we like have no time for this. Our sister is in danger." The two younger girls looked at their sister and stop their squabbling. "Mom, like I'm sorry but I can't let you do this alone"  
  
"We can't let you do this alone" said Daisy.  
  
"Look girls I put you in enough danger I can't.."  
  
"We not asking you we telling you we are helping" There mom got up to protest. 'There was no way that they putting their selves in danger no way.' But Violet put her hand up, which gripped a pokeball to stopped any protest her mother was planing. "We are helping even if we are not going to be there with you."  
  
"What" the other two did not caught on what their sister was planing. Hazel smile at this, she had her father slyness.  
  
Violet released the pokemon that was in the ball. Out came Dewgong. "Dewgong gong gong" (What going on).  
  
"Later Dewgong. Look Dewgong this is our mother do you remember her" Dewgong shock his head yes. She was the one that caught him and gave him to his four trainers when he was Seel.  
  
"Dew dew dewgong" (Mrs. Waterflower, it been a long time)  
  
"Yes it has" looking at the evolved pokemon. It was a baby when she caught it and now it was final level and fully grown.  
  
"Ok like that out of the way. Dewgong I like want you to listen to what ever my mom tell you ok. I want you to protect her and Misty because Misty is in trouble. My sister and me are going to the polices for help. I want your best and nothing least ok."  
  
"Dewgoooooong dew" (Don't you worry there will be nothing least from me.)  
  
"Like sis I think mom going to need more help" as Lily and Daisy let out a few more pokemon. "These our Misty pokemon that she let us borrow, and they help us win a lot of battles She train them well" said Daisy  
  
"I'm like sure they be willing to help you out mom to protect Misty and stuff." All the pokemon gave a cry of agreement. (A/N Don't remember all her pokemon that she 'let' her sister borrowed.)  
  
"Thanks girls"  
  
"I'm only sorry we don't have a way to get you there faster. Like maybe we can borrow a Pidgoet or something."  
  
"Don't worry I find away just get to Ash and Misty." 'Let only hope I get there in time.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ash finally got a chance to be along with Misty in his room in all places. It took a while to convince both Brock and Phanpy that he was not going to disappear on them, that he only wanted to talk to Misty along. Thanks to Gary with some sly remarks they left with a bit of laughther and Misty about to knock someone out. Ash and Misty sat on Ash's bed. Misty looked at Ash's brown eyes and asked, "So what do you want to tell me Ash"  
  
Ash grabbed the brown bag that stayed hidden on his side. During dinner he had one of his headaches that now came in no true way to count them when they came. So while Team Rocket dumbfounded everyone eating habits Ash simply took one of his pills to calm the every growing headache. Now it seem another one was coming to play but that was not the only reason he was grabbing the bag. 'I say I was going to give it to the Gym leader of Celarean and Misty is one of them so I give it to her. I wonder why she asked me to do that?' "Um..not to tell you, but to give you something Mist" Ash pull out a piece a paper in his hand. "What is this?" Misty question as she took the piece of folded paper from Ash.  
  
"I don't know but Dr. Hazel asked me to give it to the gym leaders of Celrealn Gym and you the only gym leader here right now so you have to get it. I want to do something to pay her back"  
  
"For what" Misty feeling unsure about this person but at the same time the name bother her. 'That my mom name.'  
  
"She the one who help me escape and also she kept me sane. She was not there by choice, she hated Vine with a passion." Ash had no other words to describe her 'passion'.  
  
"I don't see why not, I haven't even met that inhumane bitch and I know she deserved the worst punishment that they can think of." When Misty finished she saw that Ash was looking at her quite deeply as if he was drinking in every detail of her being. If she weren't flat out worry about Ash she would of blushed and most likely smack him in the head. "Ash what the matter with you?" she yelled to get his attention.  
  
"You sound like her" he said in a dream off voice. "Actually" he was now more focus "You look like her, a lot." He added the last bit. Misty was not sure how to address this information. Her mind was going to realization that maybe this woman that have her mother name was her mom. Ash was on the same thinking tone, but he wonder if this woman was related to Misty and her sisters.  
  
"Ash, did this doctor said anything about having kids" Misty voice was fill with slight anxiety.  
  
"Yeah she said she had kids, that the reason she was trapped with Prof. Vine because she threaten her kids life. Um..she also save the youngest life too." Misty open her mouth but nothing came out of it. She wanted ask 'how' but had a feeling she knew the answer to that question. She decided to conform her theory now as she open the piece of paper.  
  
Misty knows that Ash would give this to you. Well you probably figured out who I am, and yes I am your mother. Please understand that I never want this to happen, to no living thing but I fear what Vine will do to you and your sister. I do not ask for your forgiveness because I don't deserve it.  
Misty as you may know Ash been through one of Vine worst experiment I not sure what he told you and I doubt that he going to tell you too much. But I will like to warn you that Vine will be going after you, Ash, and your sister if she mange to escape so be on your guard.  
Also about Ash, Misty you and your friends might want to keep Ash calm. He needs trust and your love to keep him from losing his self with this new darker personality and his new ability  
Misty I love you and your sister and I doubt we see each other again. I sorry about what happen to your boyfriend Misty.  
  
Love Your Mother  
  
'He not my boyfriend' she though weakly. 'But I wish he was.' There were tears that stain the last part of the letter her and her mother. She was fighting back every emotion that was coming up inside her. She angry that her mom helped that woman at all, she would gladly die if that would of stopped her but she knew her mom better than that, heck she was her mom, at least that what everyone told her. She was sad knowing full well that her mom was not going to be seen alive even though she though she was dead all these years. It felt like someone decided to take her away just as fast as she just found out. 'All I could do is forgive you and hope that you hear me mom'  
  
"Mist are you ok" Ash asked with his full concern despite the fact his head hurt worst than before and that he felt weak and tire.  
  
"I should be the one asking that Ash, you're the one who been kidnapped."  
  
"Don't remind me or anyone else for that matter," he said smiled. "I don't think I be going any where any time soon between my mom or my pokemon."  
  
"And me" Misty added happily. "Not out of my sight anyway Ash Ketchum, I dare to say you owe me."  
  
"What better way to pay" he said happily.  
  
"Well" she smiled at the raven head boy, before she gave him a kiss on the lip. Ash was in complete and utter shock. It happened so fast that he was not prepared for Misty to make a move. But he got his emotions back in control and replied by holding Misty even tighter and returning her kiss. The sensation of their first kiss was blissful; the rush of adrenaline was as if Ash was in one of his pokemon battles with his last pokemon on hand. The kiss and the plain joy of them finally communicating each other's love was nothing that they had ever experienced. This simple kiss only lasted for mere few seconds but neither would ever give those seconds up even if god himself said he would give them a year longer to live for each second. No, this was theirs always.  
  
After they withdraw from each other neither one knew what to say. They knew that they both like it, that both wanted to do that a long time ago, but what was they supposed to say. What if they say the wrong thing that will ruin the wonderful experience? Misty smiled at Ash who still was lost in Wonderland. "Goodnight Ash" she said as she got up to leave. "I love you"  
  
"I love you to Misty" he said as she left out the door, but he still had a dazed face expression. Misty giggled a bit knowing that Ash maybe like that for a while. 'Wow I can't believe I did that. I always though Ash was a bit rash, but he didn't pull back, He didn't pulled back, that mean he really love me.' Misty had the biggest smile on her face as she walk down the stairs where Brock, Pikachu, and Phanpy. The others was staying at Prof. Oak's because had more room. Mrs. Ketchum was still talking to Prof. Oak.  
  
Brock notices right away how Misty looked of overwhelming joy. "Misty you look like Ash said he love you"  
  
"Now that will be the day when to kiss" Gary snicked.  
  
"Phanpy phan phan phanpy" (A course 'daddy' love 'mommy') the baby pokemon said to Brock  
  
Brock and Gary was waiting for Misty to yelled at them with a threat on their lives but what they got, "He did," said a dream stricken Misty. Brock who didn't quite caught the phase was going to say 'sorry Misty' when his brain replied the words. While Gary was stroked mute for a moment.  
  
"No way" said Gary. 'It will take a life threaten situation to get that boy to talk.'  
  
"About time" Brock said as he folded his arm. "We though you two love birds will take another year to tell how you feel.  
  
"Pika pi pikachu" (Actually Brock I say it was going be this year) said the mouse pokemon. Brock rubbed his head because he knew the yellow mouse was right. Which mean he own him money. 'Why do I always lose to him?'  
  
"Pikachu" (Because I that good.) the mouse whisper to Brock.  
  
"Are you sure you not a physic pokemon" question Brock.  
  
"Pika pia pikachu" (No I just know how to handle my money)  
  
"What do that supposed to mean" as she snapped back to reality of what Brock, Pikachu and Gary said.  
  
"Everyone knew this except for you two" Brock smiled mischief as Misty blushed. "So that was Ash must have wanted to talk about."  
  
"Actually Brock that was not it" Misty said sadly as she remembered what happened before hand.  
  
"Pikachu pika pi pikachupi pikachu"(So what was it Misty? Can you tell us?)  
  
"It not can it will" said Gary. Misty gave Gary a glared but Gary was not going to back down.  
  
"I never knew you cared so much Gary Oak." Gary just snorted and mubbled under his breath.  
  
"Well wonder never end" said Brock.  
  
"Your looking into this to hard" Gary growled.  
  
"Phanpy phanpy" (What's wrong) asked Phanpy seeing everyone smiles going away.  
  
"Oh, nothing you should worry about. Phanpy looked at Misty questionable. This may always worked on the now sleeping Togepi but it doesn't always work on him. Something was up about 'daddy' and they weren't going to tell him.  
  
"Phanpy phanpyyyyyy" (I want to know too) he felt he was going to be left out. He cared about 'daddy' too. 'Why won't they let me know?' Pikachu had a feeling that Phanpy was going to remind them of one of ground types most known personality and that was their stubbornness.  
  
"Pika pi pikachu pikachu" (No one going to leave you out Phanpy) said electric mouse. Pikachu rack his brain for something that will convince him. 'He only a baby, make up something. Why can't he be Ash? All I have to do is shock him to make him stop' Pikachu looked at Phanpy. 'And he's a ground type that don't work' Pikachu pika pikachu chaaaa" (We need you to watch Ash so he don't get lonely) Pikachu said quickly. Hoping that Phanpy didn't caught his nervousness.  
  
Phanpy tilted his head and think about this. "Phanpy phan phaaaaan phanpy" (Ok I watch daddy, really good)  
  
"We know you would" Brock added. Phanpy smiled as he hopped and climbed up the stairs to see 'daddy'. Everyone waited to make sure he was gone before Brock asked "So what up Misty."  
  
"Let talk about this some where else. I don't want Ash to hear." Misty whispered to the others.  
  
When Brock finished the letter he was unsure what to say. "Misty I'm sorry about.."  
  
"That ok Brock, I'm fine, really" Misty choked out. Pikachu gave a nuzzling support to his trainer love. "Thanks Pikachu"  
  
"Pikachu" (No problem)  
  
"So what do we do about Ash" asked Misty. "I know he acted a bit shy, but not dark, and nothing else weird except his eyes turned blue when off in his own world, but that it." Misty looked at the older boy who always has the answers when they needed it the most.  
  
"Misty, I'm not sure" he said but than he added as he saw Misty's and Pikachu's face fall. "But I think we should do what your mother said in the letter and keep an eye on Ash.  
  
"Well I been keeping eye on Ash and when I made him mad in the room his eye shifted color and turn red" Gary looked at Ash's companion  
  
"We have to talk to the police. With this new information."  
  
"But Brock, what will they say, I don' want everyone think Ash is going be trouble and my mom is.."  
  
"It's the only way to keep you and your sister safe." Brock trying to get Misty to see the bigger picture.  
  
" And anyway when did you let people opinion bother you." Said Gary. "You are love with that loser so why worry about this.  
  
"Ash is not a loser Gary but thank you anyway," Misty added with a smiled.  
  
"What ever you say"  
  
"I think I needed to talk to my sister." She went to the phone and dialed the gym number. The little jingle stared to play saying the phone is temperately out of serves. "Oh no please no"  
  
"Pikachupi pikachu" (Misty what wrong)  
  
"It not working the phone not working, what if something happens to them." Misty stared to shake.  
  
"Calm down Misty, think, didn't you say that the phone was acting up when you called early." Brock reminded her.  
  
"Yes, you right" she said happily while thanking Brock for being so calm. "So they must be home, they have to be." 'I have to go home and tell them right away, but what about Ash.'  
  
"Misty, give me the letter and I go tell them." Brock said knowing that Misty didn't want to leave Ash alone. "It's better if I go anyway to keep you guys separated." He said to ease Misty guilt. Misty again found that she should thank him.  
  
"Thank you Brock"  
  
"Hey what friends for"  
  
"Are we in a Disney film or something" Gary was gagging over the scene. Misty came over to Gary and gave him a good crack on the head, hard enough to make him know not to play with her but soft enough to not knock him out. Gary looked at Brock and Pikachu who gave the face that said you're really lucky you didn't get the full blow.  
  
Pikachu decided to removed the tension "Pikachu pi pika pika pi" (As long as Brock don't go all goggle eye when you see Misty's sister) Pikachu piped in.  
  
"He better not" Misty pulled out her mallet to reinforced her statement. "Because if you do I let all my anger that I did use on Jesse, James and Gary, and believe me there is still a good amount left."  
  
"I..I..I understand." Pikachu chuckled as Brock gave him the look that said that was wrong. It was good that everything was a bit normal.  
  
"Brock you can take my Pidgoet so you get there faster" Gary said handing him the pokeball.  
  
SD: That all I have for now. I didn't think final was that bad, but they drain my creativity away. But than I went and saw Lord of the Ring and BAM it came back to me. Don't worry about next chapter because I'm almost done with that, and thinking about the next one too.  
  
Lime: R&R 


	9. Is It Over or Is It Just the Beginning

SD: Is there really any reason for me to speak.  
  
Lime: No  
  
SD: So on with this chapter.  
  
Lime: She doesn't own POKEMON. HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO SAY IT  
  
REDUCATION  
  
Chapter 9: Is It Over or Is It Just the Beginning  
  
Phanpy founded his 'daddy' rolled up in a ball on the floor whimpering grabbing his head a bit like 'mommy' Psyduck. He was laid with his back against the wall near the window. This made the baby pokemon a bit nervous because he was sure his 'daddy' was in pain, because his eyes were closed tightly and tears was falling from his them. Phanpy walked closer to his 'daddy' and snuggled up to him. "Phanpy phan phan phanpy"(Daddy, what's wrong?) Phanpy phan phanpy (Can I help 'daddy, please say I can help.)  
  
"Phanpy, I need that brown bag on the bed. It got medicine in it that makes my headache go away." Ash didn't need to say no more as Phanpy looked at the very high up bed. He didn't have Pikachu's strong hind legs to jump high enough to get the bag. He was built to be close to the ground, but that was not going to stop him from taking care of 'daddy'. That what he told the others and that what he was going to do.  
  
He looked around for something that will help him up toward his goal. At first he felt that he will fail but than he found what he was looking for. The dresser that was right next to his 'daddy's' bed mad perfect steps as he pulled each drawer out with his nose to make it to the top. Than he jumped onto the bed grabbed the brown bag and jumped back down on the floor. It was easier to get to the ground than to get from it. He pulled the brown bag behind him. "Phanpy phan phanpy" (I did it 'daddy'; I got the bag on the bed by myself.)  
  
Ash could not help but smiled at the baby pokemon triumph over the height of the bed. Ash pushed himself up in a sitting position, even though his head told him to stay down, with all the dizziness and pressured. "Does that mean I can't carry you anymore?" Ash said with a bit laughter in his voice as he grabbed the bag and felt for the pills inside. He decided to take two because one was not cutting it any more.  
  
"Phanpy phanpy phanpy" (I don't mine 'daddy', I like when you hold me) the pokemon said happily.  
  
"Good cause I like holding you" he said as he picked up the elephant like pokemon in his lap. Ash and Phanpy lay there a bit as the medicine took effect. It slowly dulled the pressured away from his head, allowing Ash to drift into sleep.  
  
~*~*~Ash's point of view~*~*~  
  
It was empty, not only dark but empty. The feeling I felt after I kill my pokemon, a place a visited willingly when I felt unsure about something or I didn't wanted to be there anymore. No they was not my pokemon but I believed it was them when I killed them, so is that why I feel so bad inside, is that why I drifted into this place. A place that feelings don't have any meaning anymore, I don't want to be here. "Let me out" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I don't want to be here, please"  
  
"Why do you want to leave here?" said emotionless voice. It sounded child like but wise. "This place holds no boundaries to your purpose. I stay here if I was you. There is no pain here."  
  
"No pain" I said unsure. I may not 'feel' physical pain no more but emotional pain held new meaning.  
  
"None at all, physical, and emotionally. Just you and your purpose."  
  
"What is this purpose of my. Is it like when Lugia told me that I'm the only one to save the world." He did not want to go through that again, it was a heavy burden, but his friends were there to help him through it. Did he still have friends? They said they were his friends but did he deserve friends. Most of all did he deserved Misty?  
  
Misty. That name held some much meaning to me even before she kissed me, but deep inside I felt I betrayed her. She didn't know what she was dealing with now. She was thinking she was kissing Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town who dream was to be the greatest Pokemon Master in the world of Pokemon. That Ash was dead or at least was dieing slowly. I was being a cruel fool. I should not play with Misty emotion like that, I don't want to hurt her, I'll could take the pain but I will not let her be hurt.  
  
"No, just to please are 'mother'" the boy finished. I knew that he was not talking about my mom. I was the only child, but at the same time I knew who he was talking about too. I got anger at this boy. He almost convinced me to stay here; the idea of no more pain was great. I knew this place could do this for me, but someone always 'wake' me up. But than again this place made me forget all the other emotion.  
  
"Prof. Vine is not my 'mother' who ever you are. I will not do what she wants me to do." It was her fault that this happen. I could not go back to her. "Tell her that! There was no way I was going to..."  
  
You Stupid Pathetic Discussing Weak IT.  
  
Those words echoed in this void cutting my words short. I could not escape no matter how hard I ran, they were always behind me. They weren't just the pokemon voices, but Misty and Brock and all my friends started chanting the words like ghostly choirs that hated me. I finally just fell to the ground or whatever I was standing on it all looked the same to me. I cover my ears trying to block out their cruel hateful voices. "This is not real." I chanted softly but slowly my voice raise trying to drown out their hate. I know it wasn't real why does it hurt so badly.  
  
"Because Ashy boy they don't know about me," said a voice that was just like mine. All the voices submitted to voice that was mine, but at the same time it wasn't? I looked at the boy who was mirror image of myself. He smiled at me like he looked down on me like I was nothing. He had all of my confidant where I had barely enough to stand. But I did stand even if he made me feel small; I stood so I could look into his or was it mine face, because I was not sure. Only different that was there is that his eyes were crisom red while mine was brown. Or maybe they was different color here, I didn't have a mirror, but him. But he not me, is he?  
  
"Who are you?" I know it was stupid question to ask but really. Looking at yourself in a mirror is completely different from looking at yourself as another person. 'Don't red eyes mean a bad thing?' I thought about all the movie I seen. 'But than again Bayleef have red eyes and she far from being evil.'  
  
"You, who else will I be" Ashura answer back?  
  
~*~*~ End of Ash's point of view ~*~*~  
  
When Misty and Pikachu enter Ash's room what she found stole her heart away. Ash was sleep under the window with Phanpy on his lap sleep. Both looked as if they were lost in calm dream. "He so cute when he sleeps"  
  
"Pikachu pika pikapi" (You never known how much trouble Ash cause the past month) he said looking at his trainer.  
  
"Don't mean all his life."  
  
"Pika pi" (You got a point) he said as he was thinking about all the adventure they managed to run into thanks to Ash. "Pikachu pika pi pikachu" (But I never trade it for the world).  
  
"Me neither Pikachu" she said as she gently touch his cheek. She looked closer at his tanned face and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Pikachu pika" (I could leave if you want to be alone) Pikachu smiled. "Pikachu pika pika pika" (But Phanpy maybe in the way)  
  
"Don't think I won't knock you out with my mallet Pikachu"  
  
"Pikachu pi pika pi pikachu pi pika pika" (I did mean nothing by that..um what that bag doing there) he was trying avoided Misty wrath and that was the only thing that he spotted on the clean room floor. 'I take my chances with god pokemon than Misty'. Misty looked at the bag that lay on the floor. It was the same bag that Ash had pulled the letter from earlier and why Brock took Pidgoet to the gym a few seconds ago. Misty picked up the bag upside down and out fell out was lightly color blue pills, which scatter across the floor.  
  
Pikachu looked at the pills unsure what to say about it. He about to ask when Misty said, "What are these?"  
  
"Pika pikachu pikachu" (I was going to asks the same thing) the mouse said as he pick up one of the blue capsules off the floor.  
  
Phanpy woke up from all the noise that was going about the quite room, when he heard Misty question and saw what Pikachu was looking at. "Phanpy phan phanpy phan phan" (Those are 'daddy's' medicine that make 'daddy's' bad headache go away.) "Phanpy phanpy phan phan phanpy" ('Daddy was laying here and he could not get the bag so I had to get it off the bed) he stated proudly.  
  
"Oh, thank you Phanpy. You took care of Ash really good" Misty pick up of the pills, there where six in her hand and one in Pikachu, which make seven. "Phanpy I have to asks Prof. Oak something about these pills ok" Phanpy not sure why but agreed with her anyway. "Pikachu do you want to stay here or go"  
  
"Pi pikachu" (I'll stay here) Pikachu said looking at his trainer that was sleep and Phanpy who was falling back into his dream. "Pika pika pikachu chu pi" (I think I make a better guard than this sleepy head here. Tell me what you fine out.)  
  
"Ok" Misty said as she ran out to speak to Prof. Oak about the pills she founded. They maybe good or bad, she wasn't sure but she wanted to make sure. When she made it to the lab, she ran into Mrs. Ketchum who was about to check on Ash.  
  
"Misty, what are you doing here, is Ash ok?" she sounded worry. Even though Ash was here, she wanted to make sure.  
  
"Yeah, he sleeping with Phanpy and Pikachu is watching him. I just wanted to ask Prof. Oak to look at these pills I found, that Ash had." That was enough to put Mrs. Ketchum on high alert and she dragged Misty to where Prof. Oak and the other where talking about pokemon. Everyone turned to see a worry Mrs. Ketchum.  
  
"Delia what wrong"  
  
"My son on drugs."  
  
"No, Mrs. Ketchum. I just wanted to know what these do, since Ash is still taking them for his headaches because they don't look like Advil" Misty trying to calm the woman nerves. Though Misty still felt just as uneasily as Delia  
  
"I'm so sorry, I just so stress even if Ash back"  
  
"I know how you feel," Misty said as she gave her a hug.  
  
"Misty about those pills" Prof. Oak asked?  
  
"Yeah here" she pulled them out of her pocket. Prof. Oak looked at the simple blue capsules. He took one of the pills and broke it in half as the white powder was pour in a liquid sustain and turned dark blue instead. Oak gave a slight frown with the reaction.  
  
"Gary, what does it mean when the color is this rich and the color blue." Prof. Oak asked his grandson who decided that he wanted to be a pokemon researcher.  
  
Gary Oak got closer look to the beaker that held the liquid. "Jeez gramps how many of those pills you put in there." Gary looked at his grandpa.  
  
"Only one" Prof. Oak frown as he watch his grandson reaction turned to disbelief to horror. He turned to look at the liquid and back to his grandpa serous face.  
  
"What wrong," Misty could not take it any more. Seeing Prof. Oak frown was one thing but Gary was another thing. And though the watcher was not as close as the two he too had worry face and Tracy was always happy and trying make everyone else happy.  
  
"Um.well you see" Gary stopped and looked at his gramps who gave him keep on going look. He wondered if he did this to get out the range of fire or give him a quiz or both. 'I wish I was anywhere but here' "The darker the liquid coloring the stronger it is, and the since the color is blue, which stand for tranquil, mean that this one pill is about strong enough to take some of the biggest pokemon about a day.  
  
"What" everyone yelled.  
  
"Before all of you go running to wake Ash, I think you might want to know what this pill do." Sabrina said in her calm voice but hand was covering her nose.  
  
"What do it do" ask Richie who was sure Ash did not tried to kill himself.  
  
"It is indeed a tranquilizer, but not to put the body to sleep but the mind. It what some people used to keep very powerful physic ability or 'headaches' dull out. To neutralize their power to make them weak or to make sure their power doesn't get of hand before they learn to use their 'gifts'."  
  
"In other words it put the mind a sleep" asked Tracy  
  
"Are you saying Ashy boy is physic?"  
  
"If he wasn't than he be most likely dead, while Misty said he was sleep," Sabrina said calmly. "But stuff is little stronger than to be just that, I think there more to it."  
  
"So this must be the a new abilities, but what else can Ash do. And if mom right about Ash's abilities what about his.." Everyone looked at Misty. Misty looked at everyone one with a blank face. Only Gary and Brock knew what she was talking about and Brock was gone.  
  
"Well now this will be hard to explain," said Gary drearily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're me? You can't be me because I'm me" Ash looked at his counter part.  
  
"I'm part of you, so I am you Ash and you know that so stop trying to denied it." Ashura smiled at his confused part. Ash knew he was telling the truth but he felt scared of him. He knew Ashura shouldn't be here not like this, not like another him.  
  
Ash looked at Ashura deeply in his cold red eyes. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Simply Ashy boy, to do what needed to be done."  
  
"And what needed to be done" Ash knowing full well that he was not going like his answer.  
  
"To end all the pain that happen to us, to make all the people and pokemon pay for their sins against us. To.."  
  
"Kill them" Ash finished this darker halve sentence.  
  
"I was going to say remove their existence premeditatedly but yeah you get the point none or less"  
  
"I will not let you do that" Ash said glaring at Ashura  
  
"A course you are Ashy boy because you want this to stop don't you." The voices came back even stronger and Ash found his self on the ground again trying to stop the noise and pain. "And the only way to stop it is to make sure they can't do it no more. Didn't we learn that Ash? The noise stopped after we kill those pokemon and everything was good except that Vine woman thinking she can control us, but she only helped us came closer Ash, she helped you find me. Don't you want to stop the pain Ash, I needed your help.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pikachu looked at his trainer as he slept soundly under the window. But Pikachu knew that this was not right at all. Something kept telling the mouse pokemon that Ash was in trouble he felt something giving off of his trainer as distress, but Ash made no sign of having any problem of sleep. 'Why wish for bad faith' Pikachu trying reinsured his self. However even though he said this to his self he still felt uneasy and continual to watch. Phanpy still laid sleep in his 'happy dream world'. 'I wish I was a Pichu again.'  
  
Pikachu was not exactly right about the little blue elephant, which slept on Ash lap Phanpy also, felt something wrong with his 'daddy'. But unlike Pikachu he was sleep, when he sudden felt his 'daddy's' cries in his head. But instead of waking up the baby pokemon he pulled him in farther into a deeper sleep. And deeper he fell the closer and stronger his 'daddy's' voice was. Soon Phanpy found himself in a black nothingness.  
  
"Dad..." The baby was confused as it walked in the abyss. "Daddy" Phanpy said again. "Phanpy phan phanpy" he said meaningless sounds out loud. 'Why am I speaking human speech' the young elephant like pokemon thought to himself. Phanpy had no idea where he was. One second he was having a nice dream of playing tag than next he heard a cry of his 'daddy'. He ran toward the cries but somehow fell here. "Daddy where are you" thinking that finding his 'daddy' was more important at the moment.  
  
It was very big to small pokemon and scary. There was nothing there but pitch-blackness and soft cries of his 'daddy'. But as he got closer to his 'daddy's' sadness he started to hear many voices. Voices that sounded like his friends but Phanpy knew better than that because his friends were nice. These voices were very loud and mean calling 'daddy' names they whirled around the abyss like cold wind, depriving any warmth. Phanpy knew that 'daddy' voice came from here and started run toward the middle. But the voices did not like idea of the baby elephant trying to get through so they pushed the Phanpy back from his goal.  
  
They tried pull all hope from the baby body but Phanpy did not let their word persuaded him to turn around. Phanpy knew they were lying and trying to make him go away from his 'daddy'. 'These very bad voices are hurting 'daddy', they making him cry. I have to tell 'daddy' not to listen to mean words' Phanpy though. Phanpy pushed himself harder and harder against the wind like voices until he saw what he was looking for, his 'daddy'. The voices did not hold no more power over him when he saw his 'daddy' but there was a small problem there was two 'daddy'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vine was very very angry. She knew Ash will not listen to Shadow word of obedient but before she can play her card something else happen. The child threw her 'child' out of his mine. Shadow couldn't even defend against this new power and thrown. If it wasn't the fact that he was mostly a ghost type he would have hit the wall, instead of simply going through it.  
  
She knew Ash was not mentally stable to push Shadow out of his mind. Right now that was his weakest spot, to attack and convince him to be loyal. Than she remember something. When she tested Ash's brain waves before Ash had produced two way of thinking, one was his original thoughts the other was aggressive. His original was almost became mere clay in her hands, with his confusing and sadness. But his aggressive side became untrusting, and resentful. His mind split into two different people. 'If Hazel did not interfered I could of made both mind one.'  
  
"Maybe this won't be so boring after all" the sly comment by Lust. As she look at her 'brother' coming back from who know where. "So Mistress what will we do now" The women was as red as pepper and most likely as hot as one.  
  
Prof. Vine calmed her mind to think clearly. 'If I can't take him from afar than I take him while he is close. That boy will not ruin my work. "Lust I think you get a chance to play with your bother yet" Lust smiled at the women understanding the 'play' very well. "But I don't want you to break him. I want in one piece. Do you understand?"  
  
"A course Mistress a course" Lust said happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ash wanted to say 'yes' to his counterpart but deep inside of him he knew he couldn't fall into 'his' way of thinking. Ash held other people feeling on a crystal glass pedestal. Fragile but also beautifully important feeling, that what they was. It was not like him to throw that in the wind. He pushed back the voices as far as he could until they were just whisper of doubt. He struggled to his feet drunken like but managed to stand firm and looked into Ashura's eyes with great determination. "I guess I have to teach you the hard way" said Ashura with a smile.  
  
"Misty always says I bit hard headed" replied.  
  
"Well let me help crack that head open" Ashura said as his body started to morph into the multi Eevee form. Ash's eyes widen as he watched for the first time the change that accord in front of him. He had felt the changes happen to him but now he knew what he looked like. The black fur and red circle that belonged to Urmbeon, the large ears, tail and yellow jewel of an Espeon, the red scales like fin that ran down Ashura's back from the water pokemon Veporeon. The human like pokemon shift his position on all four reach he could of surly stand on his two hind legs and growled baring his white fang.  
  
Ash thoughts yelled out with great stress. He did not what to do. Ashura looked as if he was about tear him shreds. Ashura pulled back to pounce on him but Ash did not move, not because he was scared because he knew he can't hide from him. He couldn't hide from him even if he wanted to. Ashura movements were fast as jumped in air teeth bare ready to sink into Ash skin. But there were another movement that was equally fast. It was blue ball and it hit Ashura dead on the in head. It was more of a surprised to Ashura as it was to Ash. But Ashura quickly got it wits about him landed flawlessly away from the blue ball.  
  
The blue ball landed in front of Ash and unfolded, a long nose with red strips appear as well as two big ears with two red strips on the end, and a short tail and for small legs. Ash was not only surprise that he was here but what came from his mouth. "Daddy are you ok" Ash blinked a couple of times as he looked into Phanpy black eyes.  
  
"Yeah sure, thanks to you." Ash said unsure if he was hearing thing again. Phanpy gave him the biggest smile that only he and his best friend Togepi could achieve, this calm Ash though of doubts of his sanity. Phanpy was here in this place but how?  
  
[Well well well, what do we have here a small baby to the rescue to your destruction. For shame Ash you could do batter than that.] Ashura looked at the small pokemon that stared with defiance.  
  
"I won't let you hurt my 'daddy'; you're a very bad thingy. You try to hurt my 'daddy' with very bad words and lies." Phanpy prepared his battle stance focus on his opponent, he eyes narrowed and his ear was turned back. Phanpy four legs were spread out to give him his best balance and speed. Every part of him was focus for this battle, only his nosed twisted with anticipation. "'Daddy' we can bit this bad thingy" Ash never saw his little pokemon so ready to battle.  
  
"Phanpy this is not normal" Ash tried to think best way to explain it to young minded pokemon, but he was sure even if got one of his older pokemon he wouldn't be able to explain. "He's really strong, and he's a part of me, but it very mean and it might hurt you badly Phanpy. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Yes I know it like 'daddy' but it not you you. He very very bad and make you sick. He doesn't belong here. And 'daddy' not bad, so I have to fight bad part because it hurting you 'daddy' and we must win and we will win." Phanpy knew that this 'thingy' was 'daddy' but it been corrupted and try was trying to take control over his true 'daddy'. "Daddy we must fight" he repeated again.  
  
A boost of confident that Ash forgotten he had grew but no where near into a massaged tree that he once had. "Your right Phanpy, we have to and we will win." Ash said a the last part doubtfully  
  
[A forgotten dream that should stay forgotten] Ashura growled. He was not happy about how the little pokemon pulled Ash back to his old self. But what do he had to worry about he still felt Ash fear, and unsure.  
  
"Phanpy Take Down" Ash commanded his little blue pokemon. Phanpy pushed his little body full force toward Ashura. Pulling his whole body into this run, but Ashura had different idea, as he faded into the darkness around him, just before Phanpy hit him. Ash and Phanpy was a lost for a moment unsure where he went. The answer to the question soon was answer as two glowing red eyes appeared from above the elephant pokemon and came crashing down with his claw extended. "Phanpy move he above you" Ash yelled to his pokemon.  
  
Phanpy didn't even looked up as he took his legs and jumped backward from his in coming enemy. The move did little even if Phanpy dodge Ashura's first attack he didn't dodge the Slash that follow up. Phanpy screamed in pain as the sharp claws ripped into his side drawing blood. Phanpy stagger back a bit with pain but lunch his self for a quick Tackle but Ashura easily dodged the close range Tackle with Double Team and quickly used his tail for a Cut attack sending Phanpy back to where Ash stood. 'He too fast for Phanpy, I can't do this to him. This battle is not fair.' "Phanpy you have to stop now you can't fight him."  
  
The baby pokemon stood on his weary body looking at Ashura before him. "No 'daddy' I c..c..can beat him for you. I can. Please 'daddy' trusts me, we can't stop." Ash looked at the baby a little unsure what to do. He had a bad feeling that this was like Pikachu's battle and it might end like it.  
  
'No' shaking the bad feeling that was remerging. "If you ready to fight Phanpy than I won't stop you" Ash said proudly to his pokemon. 'But how do I beat him? Phanpy is not that fast; I have to think of something.' "Used Rollout" Phanpy quickly turned his self into a ball and started to spin toward Ashura. Ashura smiled to himself as decided to finish this battle. He opened his mouth and used Watergun. Ash saw this happened but decided not break the attack. "Phanpy spin as fast as you can straight toward him."  
  
No sooner than Ash said that the powerful blasted of water hit the pokemon knocking him back. But Phanpy never let up his form and landed like spinning tire stuck in a ditch. Phanpy spinning as fast as he can making the gusher of water split apart and forming a path straight toward Ashura. Ashura could not let up his attack but he knew another way to deal with this. His yellow jewel sparked electric bolt through the water making it connect to the small blue pokemon. But he did not stop his attack and Phanpy finally reached his goal hit Ashura right in his face.  
  
Ashura was forced back with snarl of anger more than pain his tail flickered dangerously back and forth. [There no more time for games] Ashura roared. A red blackish aura surrounded the Ashura and than Phanpy as he was lifted off the ground.  
  
"Nooooooooo" Ash yelled. Horrible memories flashed back in his mind. Phanpy struggled in the physic gripped like Pikachu did before him. "Stop it"  
  
[Oh does this hurt you as much as this small pokemon. Poor Ashy boy] Ashura smirked. He no longer feared Ash will to fight. He felt his kind hearted double fall into his despair. [Well it just you and me for the moment small one]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Pikapi pi pikachu" (Ash, Phanpy wake up please) Pikachu shaking his trainer than trying to arose Phanpy. But neither responded to the mouse pokemon concern cries. "Pikachu pika"(Wake up) Pikachu tried again but there still was no avail. Pikachu was getting mad and scared so he charged his cheeks for Thundershock, that when he heard Phanpy mumble in his sleep.  
  
"Phanpy phan Phanpy" (Daddy are you ok). Pikachu stopped his wake up call. And wonder what type of dream Phanpy was having. But than Ash mouth move to a response, his voices would have been lost in the air if anyone else was in the room. Pikachu looked back and forth knowing that this was more than this than what he was seeing. Pikachu was listening to the conversation between his small friend and his trainer. He figured that they were battling something that was inside Ash, something that was causing Ash great pain.  
  
Whatever it was it was strong and it was trying to consume his trainer. Pikachu wanted so much to help fight this unknown enemy but he was out here and they where, inside Ash's head. Pikachu hated the feeling of helplessness he had no idea how to help his friends. Pikachu watch unsurely as the battle continued, he finch every time he saw Phanpy in pain, he couldn't help feel that Phanpy was giving everything he got. Also because of Phanpy Ash voice was growing stronger and louder, but that dark feeling wasn't letting up.  
  
Than a red blackish dark aura consume his trainer than it surround the young pokemon that struggled against evil aura. The aura was stealing the young pokemon breath away from him. "Nooooooo" he heard the dread and fear in his trainer voice. "Stop it" the last part drifted in to air like the first time he heard Ash speak.  
  
"Pikachu pika pi pipikachu pikapi pikachu" (Don't give up Ash, you can win, as long as you don't give up we right by your side) 'Please Ash' Pikachu thought as a tear feel from his eye. 'I'm going get help don't you dare give up.' Pikachu thought as he ran out the room and down the stair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ash heard Pikachu voice cut through his fears. Anger overpowered Ash thoughts and being he was not going to let Ashura cause anymore harm. Ash body sifted and changed just the same as Ashura. Still fear lingered in his mind when he changed but he had something, no someone else to worry about. Ash reached into his power quickly with fear that if thought about it he would never be able to do it. He reached and pulled on the power 'but how do I use it.' Ash looked at Ashura who still had Phanpy in his physic grip.  
  
Ash used only move he could think of that he knew he could do and ran full forces Tackle knocking Ashura out of his physic hold of his pokemon. Ash landed on his feet, while Ashura slided on his side. Ash growled in a deep voice [Leave him along.]. Ash reached back into his power not sure if it was going to work or how but he wanted this over now.  
  
[Do you think you can defeat me that easily] question Ashura as he got up. Ash and Ashura stand on four as they both looked at each other as perfect mirror. Both having their ears draw back teeth bare. Ash's brown eyes stay focused on Ashura's red eyes, both waiting for any move from their default stance.  
  
[No I don't think, I know] and with that Ash charged up a......  
  
SD: Cliffhanger ^_^  
  
Lime: I guess you have to wait until lazy Star starts writing again.  
  
SD: I'm not that lazy and I working on it now. So don't fret yet at least.  
  
Lime: R&R if won't know what move Ashy boy is about use. 


	10. Overcoming Oneself

SD: I have a feeling that this story is going end up a bit longer than my original goal.  
  
Lime: Nooooooooo  
  
SD: Yeah I feel dread coming on because the longer it is the most likely I will not finish this. But I will not let this feeling win and I will finish this for all my reviewer. Plus I know that everyone dying to know what move Ash use. It the move I use when I want to finish off a pokemon in my game.  
  
Lime: Also she sorry for the long wait. School is back and it was harder for her to get everything done that she suppose to done before hand. And for that she miss two day.  
  
SD: It not my fault the school send the wrong letter to me, well let me stop talking and begin the story.  
  
Lime: Read the other chapters from before and get my point.  
  
Overcoming oneself  
  
Everyone was looking at both Misty and Gary as if they were on trail. Gary had his 'I'm innocent' look and Misty was not even paying attention to what was going on. She was scared. Scared for Ash, scared that she waited to long to tell him how she felt, scared that this was all her fault. Her mind play hundred of scenario in her head, 'Why Ash' she thought to herself. 'Out all the people in the world, Ash did not deserved this.' Misty just wanted to cry out in distress once again but Misty could not there so much to worry about, all dealing with Ash. She took a deep mental breath and a spoke.  
  
"Look I don't know that much about Ash but I do know that my mom was involve in it and that she is the reason that Ash got away," she looked at everyone to see if they was following what she was saying. No dare to interrupt. "She gave Ash a note that he gave to me."  
  
"What did the note say?" asked Professor asked the tired girl.  
  
Misty thoughts went painfully to the letter. Every word was sketched to her memories, because it was the last thing she get from her mother. Words of sorrow, concern, and information to Ash's state. 'No don't worry about that know' Misty went to start to speak but Gary cut her short. " Let cut the letter short. It mention that Ashy boy have develop new skills as well as a new personality, which may turn out worst than Ash none social self."  
  
While everyone soaked in what Gary just blurted out, Misty whisper harshly to overconfident boy, "I could have told him."  
  
"Yeah you could have but I just did, so stop your worrying." Misty felt something in his words. Was Gary Oak being concern about her? Did he see the pain that she felt about the letter? 'No Misty you over analyzing this, Gary is a jerk. He just didn't think you could speak for yourself.' But either way she found her self saying "Thank you" to him. Gary shrugged his shoulder, as one would brush it off in the wind.  
  
"Oh dear, I think we should get Ash check out now, even if he refuses to do so. I'm very concern of his health, mentally and physically."  
  
"So we should get him now" asked Tracy.  
  
"No I think we should let him sleep unless we have to worry about those drugs." He looked at Sabrina who shocked her head no. "Plus I don't want to stress Ash mind out any farther than it is. If he wake up while he getting check out he might not be happy about it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pikachu made it to Prof. Oak's lab in seconds; only he found that the front door was not pokemon friendly or Pikachu friendly. "Pikachu" (Open the door) he yelled. But his voice did not reach the ears of the human inside and the pokemon that was in their pokeballs or was outside on the other end of the 'oversize house'. "Pika pika pikachu" (Come on someone have to hear me) Pikachu wailed in high squeaks. Pikachu put his ear on the door to hear what was going on. He caught the last bit of what Prof. Oak was saying about not getting Ash now. "Pi" (Damn).  
  
"Toooooogeeeee togepi toge" (Oooooooooh Pikachu said a bad human word) came a little voice from the other side of the door.  
  
Pikachu didn't bother to apologize it was no time. "Pikachu pika pikachu chu pikachu." (Togepi I need you to get one of the adults to open the door) "Pikachu pi pikachu" (It very important that I talk to them) Pikachu waited for a reply from the egg pokemon when the door suddenly opened showing Togepi standing at the door with a smile. This left the electric mouse complex what happen because the baby was by himself. Than he remembered that Togepi knew Physic. "Pikachu pi pika"(Thank you Togepi) he said happily and gave the pokemon a hug and hurry off to where the other was. Togepi smile happily because Pikachu was happy again and he hurried to follow the quick footed mouse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Do you think you can defeat me that easily] question Ashura as he got up. Ash and Ashura stand on four as they both looked at each other as perfect mirror. Both having their ears draw back teeth bare. Ash's brown eyes stay focused on Ashura's red eyes, both waiting for any move from their default stance.  
  
[No I don't think, I know] and with that Ash charged up a Hyper Beam. The only move that Ash knew that had great destructive force. But not only that Ashura was at close range. He could not miss, well a big part of him hope that he could not miss. The white and yellow normal type move grew quickly into a ball of raw power from his physical body; every cell in his body gave a bit of energy to contribute to this attack. Only in nanosecond the energy was gather and released.  
  
Ashura was ready. He knew what his counterpart was thinking and he was ready to dodge the powerful attack. The attack was upon him as he flexed his legs to jump but than the 'ground' started to become unstable from underneath him and was overtaking by yellow and white power hitting his very core, having no way of counter the attack. He simply disappeared but before he did he spoke to Ash. [Ash do not think I am gone because as long as you live I live. I am part of your soul and mind even before Vine's help] than voice drifted away, but thoughts stayed. 'There no way for me to make him go away'  
  
Ash looked around very weakly his body was tire from attack he just used. He lay on the 'ground' unable to stand when the 'ground' from under him shocked after he released the attack. He thrown from the ground into the air and back down again, haven't move from the spot he landed. Soon Ash saw a blue little pokemon looking at him concernedly. "Daddy did I hurt you? I sorry if I did but that bad thingy was going to move from your attack"  
  
Ash smile at his pokemon who seemly did not notice his change or did not care. [No I'm all right] said Ash as he stood up on two legs. [That was a great Earthquake attack, thank you.] Ash went to pet his pokemon when he looked at his hands, or paws. His eyes than follow his arms and than legs cover with short black fur. He took his 'paw' and studied his face with touch all the way to his very large ears. He went back over his mouth or muzzle that had small but very sharp canine teeth. Than his eyes caught his tail that sway with it own mind. Ash caught the tail and looked at it closely. Tears started to build in his eyes [Phanpy what color are my eyes.]  
  
Phanpy watched as first his 'daddy' was happy but went back to sad. "There brown 'daddy'" he did not understand why daddy was getting all sad. They won against the bad thingy. He should be happy not sad. "We can try and go home." Phanpy watch as 'daddy got even sadder as his ears and tail went back. "We won 'daddy' why are you sad."  
  
[I don't think I could go back]  
  
"Why can't you go back" the baby asked not understanding none of this nonsense. "We got here we can leave"  
  
[Looked at me I'm not even human]  
  
"Does that matter? You still 'daddy'." Ash looked at the young pokemon. 'Does it matter' he thought to himself. 'Does it matter? Yes it matter, he did not no one hate him or fear him or maybe treat him like a test subject.' Ash wanted his friends treat him as what he use to be and how was they going to do that if they see him like the way he look.  
  
[I can't Phanpy. I.. I can't go back. I d..d..don't know how or how will everyone will act if if they see me. You go home I'll stay here.]  
  
"But you can't stay here, ple.."  
  
[Go away Phanpy] Ash growled at his pokemon and turned his head away. Though part him regretted that he was being so mean to the well-meaning pokemon. Most likely the only one who did not understand the fears and doubts that he felt. He felt so angry, confused, hurt, and scared inside. Though Ash overcame Ashura, Ashura was still apart of him. Ashura words linger still in Ash.  
  
Phanpy was taking back by the anger in his trainer voice. Tears fill his eyes as he felt a tug that was pulling him away from his 'daddy.' A tug he did not fight. Ash looked back to where his pokemon once stood and now there was only a tear falling in the dark. [Sorry Phanpy.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phanpy's eyes open up to a bright light than to a face of a well-known friend of Togepi. He was lying on a bed soft bed that was not in Ash's room but what he knew to be in Prof. Oak's lab. "Phanpy phan phan phanpy" (What going on where 'daddy') his throat hurt as well as his body but there was no marks from the battle he was just in. But when words reach he ears he remembered that his 'daddy' told him to leave and he was not coming back. Phanpy could not help but to start crying that he wanted his daddy in soft wail. It hurt his throat but that was only way he knew to show how he felt. So his cries turn to coughs and hiccups.  
  
"Togepi togepiiiii piiiiiii" (Phanpy 'daddy' is sleeping in the other room) the egg pokemon tried to calm his best friend but with no avail to stop him from crying. This just made Togepi sad to and he started to cry too. That helped get the attention of Tracy and Misty who hurry to see what was wrong with Togepi.  
  
"What wrong Togepi," Misty asked her baby pokemon. She did not notices that Phanpy was up because he had his head down and his eyes close.  
  
"Togepiiii toge togepiiiiii" (Phanpy said he wan t 'daddy and got all sad so I got sad too) This is when both the water pokemon trainer and the watcher saw Phanpy hiccuping.  
  
"Tracy go get Prof. Oak and the other" Tracy nodded and went to get others. "Phanpy you up are you ok what's wrong Phanpy" Misty asked the baby pokemon. But all Misty heard was sobs and hiccups. This made Misty nerves because she remembered that Pikachu saying that there was an unseen battle going on and Ash and Phanpy was in it. That why both was brought here. But by the time they got here the battle was over and they had to wait till they wake up. Ash had not yet wake up and neither did Phanpy till now. "Phanpy please you have to tell us what wrong" she fought the urge of overreacting. 'Please don't be like Pikachu'  
  
Tracy follow by well size group behind him came in the room. Only one who was missing was the physic Sabrina, and Gary . "Did he said anything" asked the Professor.  
  
"No he just keeps crying and hiccuping." Misty replied mournfully.  
  
Pikachu jumped on the bed next to the pokemon. He bent to the pokemon ear and whisper something to him. Whatever he said it made Phanpy snapped his attention to Pikachu painfully fast. "Phan" (Ow)  
  
Pikachu pika pikachu pika" (You ok now Phanpy)  
  
"Phanpy phan phanpy" (Yep, kinda, I miss 'daddy') Phanpy phan phan phanpy phan phaaaaaan" (He said he not coming back that he scared and he told me to leave him alone) Phanpy let his head dripped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what wrong with him" Gary asked the physic.  
  
"He is drifting away from us. I feel that he scared of something other than what he battle before. He not going to wake up if he keep it up" Sabrina said sadly in her usual control voice.  
  
"Not trying to be mean but why are you so concern about Ash. What did he do for you, than beat you in a battle" Gary asked the green hair physic.  
  
Sabrina smiled at Gary straight to the point boldness; most people was unsure how to approach her, Gary act like himself. "He put me back together when I was lost. He challenged me even when I turn him and his friends into doll size and again he challenge me after I turn his friends into doll. He have a very strong sprite, and I own him more than I could ever think of helping him."  
  
Gary looked at the physic that stood with her back toward him as she spoke. Than looked at his rivaling friend who lay 'sleep' on the bed. "Is there anything we can do to pull him out of this" Gary asked.  
  
" I might be able to make contact with him but he is stress mentally and emotionally. He own mind is shielding him away from what to believe causing him great stress."  
  
"But at the end it all come up to one person doesn't it." Gary looking at his friend Ash.  
  
"Yes it all up to Ash to wake up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mrs. Ketchum sat on the swing that outside on the front porch looking into at the sky. She needed to be along for the moment. The mother of Ash body look rundown by father time for over due youth, her youthful exterior was stolen away from her from growing fears of her son health. Her heart was weary with stress of about what had happen to her only child and even though she had him in her sight she still couldn't protect him. How much right now she wanted to simply break down and cry but she couldn't. If she cry now that mean she gave up hope and she dare not give up that small light she had. That was Ash light, that light she will never let it blow out.  
  
Delia wanted to know what could make her son, 'hide away' from his love ones. She closed her eyes. He was always there for them so what could have made him think that they would turn their back on him. She was Ash mother she didn't cared what happened, he will always be her little boy who needed to be reminded about his 'you know what'. 'What are you scare of Ash. Mommy could make it better if you just let mommy help.' These words she always told him when he was younger and she believed in them she hoped that Ash still do.  
  
Once again she opened her eyes to now darken sky. White stars now sprinkle the heaven as small beacon of hope. She remember what she told Ash one time when he was younger. "As long as star can shine in the dark sky than they will always will be hope in the darkest despair" she said out loud to herself. "So stars keep on shining for my boy" She went to go in because the cold finally got to her when a strong gust of wind blew across her body making her turn and looked. Brock was helping a woman with red hair down from a Pidgoet.  
  
The woman clothes looked warn and ripped as if she gotten in a fight with someone. And even though she got some oblivious 'hurts' she stood tall like the wounds on her body were nothing but few scratches and bump. She was focus on what needed to be done, but Delia was not sure what was it. Brock called Pidgoet back in the pokeball and he and the woman started toward Delia.  
  
Delia with amazing feat appearance change to broken hearted and tire to her young self with more than second to spare. Delia smiled at the on coming guess, who quickly made it in front of her. "Hello my name is Mrs. Ketchum, can I help you"  
  
The woman looked at Delia with a weak smile on her face and shocked her head no and followed by saying. "No I'm afraid not but I am here to check on Ash and possibly to see my daughter Misty." Delia was unsure what to say her brain was not working at that moment.  
  
"Mrs. Ketchum this is Misty's mother Dr. Hazel Waterflower and she knows what happen to Ash and she here to help" Brock said quickly.  
  
"Than by all mean, please come in." Delia did not fight the joy in her voice. "If you knows what happen to him than maybe you could help him wake up?" She pushed both of them through the house.  
  
"Mom" Misty asked in almost in shocked to speak anything else. She thought she would be dead, but no doubt in her mind that the woman standing in front of her was her mom. She was an older version of Misty with out the one sided ponytail. She ran up and hugged the woman and started to cry. Something she did rarely even when she was younger but now it was something that was as normal as her love of water pokemon. "Mom so many thing been happening. Ash doesn't want to wake, and after I told him I love him and yet he doesn't want to wake because he scared. Mom I don't know what to do I want him come back." She cried in her mother's arms.  
  
"Shhh Misty, just tell me what been happening and I fill in the detail that I can give." Misty looked up at her and her mother shared eyes.  
  
"Brock what happen to your eye" asked Gary. Everyone looked at the taller boy who eye bruised.  
  
"Let just say that I learned who Misty take after." Brock replied.  
  
"Well it good to here that my little girl can take care of herself" Hazel smiled at her daughter. "So what wrong" Hazel went into let get down to business voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Ash is forcing his self to stay a sleep" Hazel spoke to sum up what she just heard from varies of people and pokemon. Phanpy story told her that Vine did not make her move yet or that she failed. 'Most likely the first' she though negatively. But the young pokemon was very vage in information. "And that all you know."  
  
"Yes," Oak said shaking his head with everyone else. "Mrs. Waterflower do you know why will Ash do this to himself."  
  
Hazel thought to herself before speaking. "Yes I believe I know why your son will choice not to wake up. I also know what this bad thingy as the young pokemon call it." No one intervene so Hazel continued. "This bad thingy is a second personality of Ash that he develop with help of Vine. It was created from Ash own anger but been help along the way to be more powerful than that. I have been trying to Ashura in check as long as Ash is not too stressed out. That maybe one reason he don't want to come out because he scared he might hurt you."  
  
"Phanpy phan phanpy phan." (But me 'dadddy' beat bad thingy together and he disappear.) Phanpy said in raspy voice.  
  
"That maybe true but Ashura still may have a hold over Ash, even if you made him less controlling"  
  
"But you say that was one reason, what could be the other" said Sabrina  
  
Hazel took a deep breath. 'It may be cruel but they need to know'. "Ash was apart of Vine experiment call R.E.E.D.U.C.A.T.I.O.N. What this experiment mostly does is to try to create a bio-weapon. Ash's DNA been sliced with many types of Pokemon's DNA. Ash's DNA survived and merges with the Pokemon's DNA. Leaving Ash 70% human and 30% pokemon in this form.  
  
"In this form what do you mean in this form" asked Mrs. Ketchum more in anger than fear.  
  
"Ash has an second form that is 60% pokemon and 40% human." Hazel looked at every ones stun silent.  
  
"Phanpy phanpy phan phan phan phan" (Do you mean when 'daddy' changes into that dark type pokemon that look kinda like Gary's Urbeoen) the young pokemon asked. Phanpy phan Phaaaaanpyyy" (Why will 'daddy' be sad about that).  
  
"Because Ash will hold that form in two concepts. Ashura and he not being human." Said Sabrina.  
  
"Is there anyway to turn him back" asked Brock  
  
"No his DNA except the pokemon DNA. It will be like someone trying to rip your arms and legs off."  
  
"Than we just have to wake up Ash" Misty said. "I don't care if Ash part pokemon he are friend and I still care about him. He is not getting away that easily."  
  
"But how" asked Tracy  
  
"By entering Ash mind and confront him, but I could only get a few of you through so who will it be."  
  
~*~*~Misty's point of View~*~*~  
  
The whole discussion about who and how many can going into Ash's mind was and pull him out was meaningless to me because one thing I knew for sure and that I was going. It could only be five people but I didn't care who else went or why because I was going and no one was going to persuade me other wise. But what surprised me was that Mrs. Ketchum didn't think that she be much help with pulling Ash out.  
  
"Ash knows I care for him no matter what. Me saying to him again will not help him out of this sadness he put his self in. Ash doesn't need a mother love he need friendship and Misty." When she said my name I felt my cheeks burn as I looked in her eyes. I had a strongest feeling what she was saying to me. 'Bring my baby boy back Misty he needs you the most.' I hope in the deepest of my heart that she got my own words. 'I will bring him back for you and me, even if I have to knock some sense into that head of his.' She her smile widen showing her hidden wrinkles at the corner of her eyes. I believed she got my messages.  
  
"Delia are you sure" asked Prof Oak.  
  
"Yes I think the kids have a better chance than us adult." Prof. Oak replied  
  
"I agree I think they will do a better job than us, unless they don't want to help" Sabrina spoke in her calm voice. She still gave me the creeps. She turned me and Brock into dolls to 'play' with us. But she was the only one that could help Ash.  
  
"If you think I can help than I already in." said the great mimicker Duplica. Her voice sounded sincere but it hard to tell for ability to copy every ones' voice and look as well. Not that she can ever copy me. But she wouldn't be here if she didn't cared.  
  
"Of course I can help" that comment was from that over confident, jerk Gary. But Gary, I learned that Gary was just as concern about Ash as Brock told me. But I still think he was ignoring.  
  
"Ash is my dearest friend I every meet I am glad that I can help," said look alike, Richie. When I first met him I though he was smart and charming. Than when Ash went missing I though he tricked Ash to not to show up for his battle. But now I trusted him almost as much as Brock.  
  
"Ash is like another little brother to me there was no way I leave him in trouble as long as I can help. " Brock, the eldest of are group was sure and focus. He was as reliable as rock foundation that he was for Ash and me. He being there made me sure that Ash will come back.  
  
"Bayleef bay bay leeef" (And us? What shell we do?) Bayleef said unhappily. "Bay bay bayleef bay" (Stay and watch I want to help too). I almost forgot that the pokemon was all here to count for. After they found out that Ash was not doing well they wasn't going let us leave them out about what happen to their trainer. It was amazing to see how loyal was Ash pokemon.  
  
"Coooooo cooooo cooo" (A human concept that need to be dealt with by human) "coooo coooo" (We pokemon don't judge the same as human judge.) "Coooo coooo coooo" (Do you think that Ash will listen to us anymore than he will listen to Phanpy).  
  
"Bay bayleef bay" (But we can't let them handle this.) she said strongly.  
  
"Cynda cyn cyndaquil" ( Do you think any of us like it but it is for the best) said Cyndaquil in his soft voice. He never had been the out spoken one of Ash group, unlike a certain plant that gave me a dirty look. It seem she was back to her old self. She quickly moved to Pikachu and spoke to him.  
  
"Bay bay bayleeee bay baleef" (What do you think Pikachu. You been with Ash the longest)  
  
I looked at Pikachu knowing that he agreed with Bayleef completely. Pikachu was not the one to sit and wait, like Ash. He wanted to be there and knows what happening and deepest part of me wanted him to say he will because he knew Ash. But what about what Noctowl said did she think that badly of us, no it just plain truth we human did have a narrow view point.  
  
"Pikachu pika pikachu pi pika pi" (As munch as I hate to say this Bayleef. We can't help out on this.) My mouth dropped with a follow of 18 other mouth in the room. It was hard for him to say this but it was just as hard to hear him not arguing other wise. "Pikachu" (Take a picture it last a lot longer) Pikachu said ignored by everyone reaction.  
  
"How about a sketch" Tracy piped in as he showed everyone his picture that just happened.  
  
"Pika pika pikachu" (Ha ha ha very funny) commented Pikachu. "Pikachu pika pikapi" (Can we get on of saving Ash)  
  
Sabrina got up and gave looked at all of us. "If you are willing to face the danger let us begin because the longer we wait the harder it will be convince him otherwise."  
  
There was a lot a good luck said to us mostly from pokemon that could not do nothing else. But before I went in the room where Ash 'slept' my mom grabbed my arm. "Misty as I said in the letter I wrote Vine is still after Ash and you. I know that you want to get Ash and I know I can't stop you from doing this but, be careful. Vine had lay many traps in Ash mind. She may still be attacking it yet."  
  
I shock my head with understanding. "I understand mom, thank you. I love you." I gave her a kiss on the cheek. Before I follow all Sabrina and other in the room.  
  
"Are you ready" she asked in usual tone. I took a deep breathe and nodded my head yes, for my voice was lost in my thoughts of what is going to go on in Ash head. 'Well at least you find out if Ash actually have common sense or not.'  
  
~*~End of Misty's Point of Veiw~*~  
  
So many different minds, with so many different ways of thinking were all connected to one thing and that was to bring Ash back to the world. Sabrina took a deep breath. Though they all wanted Ash to come back they still was different and this was going to take her to the fullest contraction. She was glad that the they was all so young because adults had a tendency to be set in their way while kids are more prone to adjust to a new situation.  
  
"So what do we do? Do we stand here and whole hands and sing Kumbaya My Lord" Gary grumbled with his arm folded.  
  
Misty was this close to smack him on the head but Duplica add to Gary comment. "Don't worry Gray, if that have to happen, you could try and keep the beat your feet so we don't bare what you call singing." Than with Duplica amazing skill she mimic Gary's voice, off key, singing "Someone sleeping my lord."  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"What? The great Gary Oak don't have a skill come back" Gary just growled at the comment giving by Duplica.  
  
"All you guys have to do is contrtate on what you want to say to Ash. I'll do the rest."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ash sat in the shadow of his mind felling guilty. 'Why were you so mean to Phanpy Ash' he thought to himself. Ash's tail moved backed and forth likes a cat do when it focusing on something. 'Because I wanted him to leave and there no other way that he would of leave, or maybe I just want to be just mean to him?' Ash slammed his fist in frustration at his thoughts. [Why? Why do these things always happen to me? Did I do something wrong in another lifetime or something?]  
  
"Ash" said a whisper of a voice it had a rocky edge to it. A voice he trusted to tell him no wrong. Ash ears twitched toward the sound. Unsure what it was or who. The voice sounded familiar but even if it did Ash felt he should not listen to it. Ash lowered his ears down flat on his head and took his 'paws' over them.  
  
"Ash where are you," another voice, a girl voice. A voice that usually be follow by a Ditto 'No please not this again please don't let it be this again' Ash close his eyes as if it will help drown out the voice.  
  
" Hey, Ash please say something ", this voice reminded Ash of himself. 'The way I use to be.' Ash felt sadness cover his heart.  
  
"Come on Ash you have to say something please," there was a lot of emotion in that voice. An angelic voice that always made him a bit tongue-tied.  
  
[Mi..]'sty' Ash's body shiver with fear. 'They just going to start to taunt me again,' Ash thought weakly.  
  
"Hey Ashy boy come out we know you're here" yelled a voice Ash knew his whole life. A voice that always taunted him before and the comment was soon follow by "Ow, shesh you didn't have to hit me"  
  
"Is that even possible? Ow!"  
  
"I guess you can Richie" said Duplica with laughter in her voice.  
  
Ash was a bit complex of what happening now. And feeling like himself a bit he and forgetting that he didn't want listen to voices he asked [How can voices hit each other?] To what Ash could consider as a jump of surprise and someone staring at him. But all he saw was nothingness of this world he decided to confine his self to.  
  
"Ash" they all yelled together.  
  
"Ash we found you." Said Richie  
  
[Found me? When did you lose me? You always find me anyway, with your taunts] Ash growled defensively. He looked around for the source of the voices nervously.  
  
"Ash we never made fun of you to hurt you " stated Brock a bit confused by Ash reaction toward them. Brock could not see Ash just like the other but he felt Ash uneasiness and fear. 'Like a pokemon back up in a corner' he first thought but quickly displaced that. 'Ash is still are friend, Ash is still Ash.' But what Hazel told him about his young friend bother him still.  
  
[Yeah you did, when I was here and when I was trapped with Vine, you call me names. You call me 'it'] He growled at that out full of hate. [Leave me along] he yelled at the voices that sounded like his friends.  
  
"Ash all my life I known you I never called you 'it'. Loser and Ashy boy, yeah, but never 'it' Gary said.  
  
"Come on Ash you can't really believe we did this to hurt you" Duplica tried to plea their case.  
  
[Yep] Ash moved around uneasily. [What else will you voices will say to me. You voices never been nice to me before so why should I trust you now.]  
  
"Ash who do you think we are! We are your friends not some crazy make believe voices that was made to taunt you" Misty yelled. Making Ash flinch from both the sudden loudness and the fact it was Misty.  
  
[How can I believe that] but his thoughts speak was smaller and not so threaten. It was the same unsure feeling he felt every time he was with Misty.  
  
"Because we are your friends Ash, and you can trust us, just like we trust you Ash" Richie said.  
  
[Trust? Ha! Trust? My idea of trust is quite small if you asked me. I can't even trust myself. So what make you believe that I can trust voices that may or may not be friend. If you are my friend] Ash said in cold voice. [Than you can leave me along, you don't know what you getting yourselves into.]  
  
Silent it whole over Ash's friends. That didn't sound like Ash at all. Ash never was the type to push away his friends so abruptly, logic yes but friends? And trust? Ash trusted most when most people would have said drop the bomb already and kill that thing.  
  
"Ash you can't mean that" Richie spoke. Silent was his answer but Ash was still there, they felt him.  
  
"So you would through all your beliefs in the wind like that" Misty yelled.  
  
"Misty."  
  
"No! Ash I can't believe you will become so cold. Ash your one I always deepen on to be the one who thinks that anything was possible. Where is that hopeful boy I love, that boy that I kiss just a few hours ago."  
  
[Dead] Ash simply stated.  
  
"No he not dead, unless you let him die Ash. Please come back with us please Ash." Misty started to cry. Her sobs echo though the darkness of Ash mind. Ash felt guilty again that he said something he shouldn't. He did mean to hurt 'Misty's voice' feeling. 'Could that mean that this is really Misty and them'. [You don't understand]  
  
"Ash we know what happen to you. We now everything that sick women Vine did to you." Brock said. He voice sounded a bit unfocused by Misty's crying. "And with all that information we don't care Ash. Misty, Gary, your mom and everyone else don't care. All we want is you to wake up Ash and let us help you and stop hiding"  
  
[You know but don't care, y.y..you don't h.h..hate me or..]  
  
"We don't care Ash get it through that thick skull of yours" yelled both Misty and Gary. Ash blinked a couple of time to let it sink in. But than he felt something, that made his fur stand on.  
  
[Guys something wrong] Ash voices said quickly.  
  
"What do you me.." started someone than everyone started to yelled. Than quite took over the darkness.  
  
[Guys? Misty, Brock, Duplica, Richie, Gary] Ash yelled each name with fear gaining in his thoughts speak. 'They in trouble it's all my fault.' [I coming don't worry I'm coming.]  
  
SD: Well that it for now  
  
Lime: R&R 


	11. N The N It Doesn’t Even Matter or Does I...

SD: Sorry for the wait I was moving down the street, which took longer than you think, also I had to house sit. This is suppose to be my last chapter, but it seem it not going turn out like that. Oh thank to my sister for the title she love that group and the song stuck in my head.  
  
Lime: And I'm stuck hearing the same verse over and over again because she don't know the whole song. Star don't own pokemon or the song "In the End" that was perform by Likin Park.  
  
N The N It Doesn't Even Matter or Does It?  
  
Misty and the other were thrown from there connection with Ash so quickly that they felt like one of Psyduck headache. "Okay that was fun" Gary said opening his eyes he was laying on the ground. "What happen." Gary rushed to where Sabrina had fallen to ground knock out, follow by Brock and Richie helping the Physic up. She was bleeding from her head.  
  
"I don't like this," said Brock.  
  
"Your not suppose to like it" said a cold female voice.  
  
"Who are you?" yelled Brock.  
  
"Prof. Vine" growled Hazel.  
  
"Mom, how did you get here........" Misty looked around found they was not in the small room that Ash lay but was now in room next to it. "I mean how did we get here, what happening"  
  
"We was attacked by her and and" Prof. Oak tried to find the words to described what he saw. "Anyway they destroyed half my lab, and lock all the pokemon in pokeball before anyone knew what was happening.  
  
"My creation Prof. Oak, my hard work and my skills pay off, but I'm here to get the one who gotten away. Hazel, letting my youngest and newest little specimen gets away before it been completely discipline. She put so many people in danger." she faked sadness. "So I here to pick it up" She motion Lust to pick up Ash.  
  
"Don't you dare touch my son" Mrs. Ketchum ran toward the women and hit the force field that bonded everyone in center of the room. The force field knock the women back to the ground.  
  
"Your son? No I don't thank he your son."  
  
"You Bitch"  
  
"I may be one but I got what rightfully belong to me" and she walked away with her prize she pulled out a needle from her lab pocket.  
  
The air was holding a lot of information that his new sense of smell decrypted easily. He knew from faint different smell that Misty and other was not far and his pokemon was there but was now gone. But there was two new smells and two old one. The new one was human mass with a bit of pokemon smell, but Ash was not really focusing what they were. No one of smell he knew to well and feared and hated. 'Vine'  
  
Ash opened his eyes slowly everything was blur. Someone was holding him but he wasn't sure who it was one of those smell of human and pokemon that blended together. Than he saw it a needle; nothing else but a needle that was about to be plunged into his body again. Ash was scared and too confuse of what was going on his whole body shocked.  
  
"Oh you still don't like needles do you" Vine smile at Ash who only focus was on the needle until that moment. Ash looked up at the Prof. eyes at first a sense of fear over took him, telling him to run away go back, hide. But than Ash eyes switch with fear to outrage and anger. Ash tried to kick at the heatless women.  
  
"Where my friends and my mom" Ash growled at the women his tried to move out of whatever was grabbing him but who ever they was that person was strong.  
  
"Hmmm I thought you was a lot stronger than that" ignoring Ash cry for his friends. She looked Ash over and smile as Ash's eyes flash an angry red. "Oh you trying to control it or is that Hazel mange to keep you from falling to your part" the needle trace over Ash's arm back and forth. Ash finch inwardly with a needle so close to his skin; held by the women that ruin his life by using them. 'I always knew needle was evil'  
  
"Let me go! Where are they! You better not have hurt them or....or"  
  
"Or what" she asked interestedly to see if boy could follow his threat.  
  
"I'll kill you" he said in a low voice. "If you hurt any of them I'll kill you and I will not regret it" His eyes was focus completely on her, with a menacing glare. The same glare you will get if any wild pokemon was pushed to it limits.  
  
Vine smiled at Ash. "You don't have to worry about me harming them you'll be the one that will perform that" she laugh as she plunge the needle in Ash's arm. Ash didn't get a chance to scream before his thoughts fogged over because of Ash already weaken state his thoughts simply left him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pikachu was very piss electric mouse, not only did that Ninetail dared to come in with that woman she called her trainer. That woman who hurt his trainer, and destroy his trust, Pikachu found himself in a pokeball. A pokeball! If he was not energy with out a true form at the moment, you be seeing a very angry mouse. 'How am I going to get out of here.' He thought to his self.  
  
This was not a normal pokeball, not that he didn't like them normal or not, but compare this pokeball to normal pokeball. A pokeball can be consider a mild jail sentence while this was life in prison. Pikachu was not going to praise no pokeball. At least with a normal pokeball if you had enough energy you can push at it until it open up. This pokeball drain the energy from you every time you try to move. And it hurts a lot. Not that stopped Pikachu from trying.  
  
'Ok Pikachu think you need an intelligent plan, you're in a evil pokeball, that taking away your energy anytime you try to move. Thus it keeping you from your trainer, you're best friend, who probably getting hurt even more because you stuck in this evil pokeball, that..........chuuuuuuuuu' Pikachu yelled in frustration as ram the ball again. He did notices that because he was focus his anger so strongly that his energy became focus into, well a red electric bolt. It broke throw the barrel that was keeping him trap. And Pikachu was outside the ball.  
  
Pikachu didn't really know he was out only that he was mad and that it was a black pokeball in front of him and he kicked the stupid thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sabrina woke up with manger headache minutes after Ash was taking away. But she did not had to open here eyes to understand what had happen. She felt the anger and sadness in air. She also felt a present that really had no will at, but had a strong mind. She looked with her mind eye at a boy who stood there as still as a tree. Only thing that move was his lung in taking air, he did blink. 'He the one who have this barrel on us,' she thought to herself. Like any pokemon trainer she felt for her pokeball, but none was on her. But unlike most she could still speak to her pokemon.  
  
[Kadabra what is your situation] she asked physic friend.  
  
[Stuck in an energy draining pokeball, I don't know about that fool of a clown Hunter] he complied  
  
[I am no fool said Hunter, I comedian genus before your time. And at least I'm not stuck in a pokeball]  
  
[So what are you waiting for you air head.]  
  
[Shhhhhhhh you two. Hunter where are you now.]  
  
[Mostly out side, kinda in the wall. It hard to get any movement without being notices by winged ghost boy standing there.]  
  
[Don't worry about the boy he almost completely an empty shell with command of some kind]  
  
[But you still have the girl with claws and that Ninetails with those counterfeit powers of her.] Kadabra said calmly.  
  
[You sound bit jealous Logic One] Hunter teased.  
  
[Oh a fake physic I think not]  
  
[As much you two like to argue there is no time for it now.] Sabrina said to the two opposites but trail off. She felt it someone else thoughts completely blind by anger, not really paying attention what he said or doing  
  
'stupid pokeball, I always hate being confine into endless time and space. I always knew you where evil'  
  
[Pikachu] said Sabrina to the enrage mouse.  
  
"Pi....." (Wh....)  
  
[Pikachu, think don't talk] Sabrina cut him off quickly.  
  
'What do you want' Pikachu asked confused and a bit irritated. 'Do she not know she that he was in a crises right now, stuck in a st......'  
  
[Pikachu have you evn notices that you are no longer in the pokeball] Sabrina asked calmly to get the mouse attention back.  
  
Pikachu looked around him and smiled sheepishly rubbing his head. 'I guess brains was not needed at the moment.'  
  
'Look you and hunter are the only ones out the pokeballs. I need you two to go and get the other out of here and wait, while I deal with the boy.]  
  
'No way Sabrina I have big time pay back. And that woman has my trainer.'  
  
[Pikachu there is no time for your ruthlessness or your well known stubbiness. Get the others out of here and keep them away.] Sabrina felt Pikachu's thoughts on not following her commands of hold and running away. [Look Pikachu Ash is fallen back in her control, he trying to fight but he was still mentally stressed.]  
  
'The more the reason to fight now and not run away like some type of coward. I'm a pokemon and I was train to fight. I be crazy and no, I be betraying my friend Ash if I do not use my skills to save him' Pikachu put a lot of emotion in that plea. But Sabrina knew that it was a lot more than emotion to win this fight.  
  
[The more reason to wait. Vine may be cruel but those who do live in through here experiment our strong. This unfortantly include Ash. And right now Pikachu you are not Ash's friend but his enemy. He will not hesitate to kill you if he was command to do so] Pikachu held great disbelief of what Sabrina was saying. [We need to be coutious. Pikachu I'm not stopping you from fighting for Ash. We need to weaken there forces and we need everyone at there highest state of mind.]  
  
'State of mind' Pikachu asked.  
  
[Yes state of mind. Pikachu how many of you could consider of fighting Ash, hurting him.]  
  
'No I couldn't..... Ash......Ash is.......If it's something we might have to do to save him.' Pikachu grumbled not liking this one bit, but his logic won the battle. 'Fine I understand it just one small problem.'  
  
[What bothering you]  
  
'How do I convince everyone to wait.' The word wait bother him.  
  
[Something I'm sure you figure out for the sake of Ash and theirs]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'That was no help' Pikachu thought to himself.  
  
[That how she is.] Hunter eerri giggles hunted in Pikachu head.  
  
Pikachu fur stood on end and shocked his head trying removed the voice. 'How can you stand hearing each other in your head it freaky in so many ways.'  
  
[It how Physic commutates with out anyone knowing] said Kadabra simply.  
  
[Yeah it cut down on long distant phone call bills. There no hassle, no billing, and no numbers to remember only think it and its there] the ghost laughed while everyone moan.  
  
'Is there anyway to turn him off' Pikachu thought towards Kadabra.  
  
[If you find it I please tell me about it.]  
  
'Well the easiest way is to move the pokemon while still in the ball, plus we have to warn the wild pokemon about probable danger' Pikachu schated his head. 'Where are Kadabra it be a bit easier if you was out' Kadabra concentrated on Pikachu mind making him feel a pull towards the one of the black pokeballs. 'This one' Pikachu tap the ball and sniffed it, just to make sure. He pushed the released button and out came the brown physic type pokemon. 'Lets get started because the sooner it is done the sooner we can get Ash out of this.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sabrina knew she had to work fast. The other was yelling and shouting hitting the forces field. She knew that was hopeless to try to physically to destroy it, no they had to go to source of the problem. And that was the boy. Sabrina sent a physic connection to the boy mind.  
  
Shadow did bother to block or stop the intruder who was entering his mind. He simply stared a green hair physic and met her there. In his mind was almost nothing, just like Ash's, but there was a different to the two boys. Shadow mind was black with white fog. But also there was doors all a around, lock and chain. "Why are you here" he said softly.  
  
"To wake you up from this place" Sabrina answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ashura wake up my little pet" Vine spoked softly in Ash ear. Ash moved looked at the woman before him, his mistress. The only thing that he wanted to do is please her. He looked and waited, for what she wanted him to perform. "Ashura take your true form, we have some bugs to clean out."  
  
Ash changed to his pokemon form willingly. He went on four looked at her with innocently brown eyes. She was the master and he was the pokemon, below her. Her commands was law and truth, her life more important than his own or any body else. "Ashura who is in control."  
  
[You Mistress] Ashura said happily. Vine patted his head and smiled as the boy who defined her purr happily from her touch. Vine shoot worked. It removed all negativity towards her completely and put in his mind that she was the master. She had merged the two being into one, forcefully but still one, Ash's loyalty and Ashura's hostility under command. 'Now it was time to see what my pet could perform and what better test is to do so on his love one' "Follow" she commanded the mindless Ash. Ash happily followed her out the room where he saw a few human trying break the force field that bind them. One of them looked as if they were sleep but she was talking to someone. The one with wings, his brother.  
  
His Mistress motioned her hand for him to stay behind her. "Vine leave that boy alone haven't you done enough damage to him" yelled Hazel at Ash's Mistress. Ash knew all these people but forgot there important, 'they never was as important as my Mistres so why should I care.' But part of his brain told him he should care memories of a boy that had black hair.  
  
"It seem your time ran out my friends and so have your lives" She sidestepped  
  
"Ash " said Hazel with an intake of breath. Ash left his head and looked at the woman that call him. "No not Ash, but Ashura" Hazel said out loud looking at his brown eyes. "He....."  
  
"Been tame" Vine smile at Hazel and other shock and horror of see there friend as a pokemon. Not scary looking one but innocent that Eevee always had. "Ashura I want you to kill them all, of matter of fact destroy this place with a Physic. Ash eyes turned eerie redish black. Oh I wish I could stay watch but I business to attend to." Vine smiled. "Lust, Shadow I think it time to take our leave and let your brother have his first taste of blood."  
  
"Oh great I didn't even get the chance to draw blood and you let him do it." Lust complained, before Shadow teleported them off. But no one notices that Shadow eyes linear bit of hesitation, except Sabrina.  
  
"Ash, Ash honey can you hear me. Please tell me you ok." Said Ash's mother not knowing what to say. Ash growled at the people as the energy built around his body. He stood on his hind legs focusing the energy into ball of black and red swirls.  
  
"Ash stop you have to fight her you can't listen to this mad woman" Dupilca pleased.  
  
"Ash you don't have to do this wake up my boy" Prof. Oak tried to get Ash to hear them. Everyone didn't know what to do. Sabrina knew what going to happen and hope that Pikachu got pokemon out now it was now his job to protect the human.  
  
[Ash who, there no Ash here. I'm Ashura and don't take commands from you] said Ash voice angerly at the people before him. It was same anger they heard when Gary call him Ashy boy. Ash small ball of energy grew into the size of five Snorlax. [Good bye it was nice knowing you] smile at them, he let lose his attack.  
  
(A/N If you want skip the song because there still more to the story)  
  
All I know,  
  
Time is a valuable thing,  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings,  
  
Watch it count down 'till the end of the day,  
  
The clock ticks life away,  
  
It's so unreal,  
  
You didn't look out below,  
  
Watch the time go right out the window,  
  
Trying to hold on,  
  
Didn't even know, I wasted it all,  
  
Just to watch you go,  
  
I kept everything inside,  
  
And even though I tried,  
  
It all fell apart,  
  
What it meant to me  
  
Will eventually be,  
  
A memory of a time, when ,  
  
I tried so hard and got so far,  
  
But in the end,  
  
It doesn't even matter,  
  
I had to fall,  
  
To lose it all,  
  
But in the end,  
  
It doesn't even matter,  
  
One thing, i don't know why,  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try,  
  
Keep that in mind,  
  
I designed this rhyme,  
  
To remind myself  
  
How I tried so hard...  
  
In spite the way you were mocking me,  
  
Acting like i was part of your property,  
  
Remembering all the times you fought with me,  
  
I'm surprised it got so far,  
  
Things aren't the way they were before,  
  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore,  
  
Not that you knew me back then,  
  
But it all comes back to me,  
  
In the end...  
  
I kept everything inside,  
  
And even though i tried it all fell apart,  
  
What it meant to me, will,  
  
Eventually, be a memory of a time when,  
  
I tried so hard and got so far,  
  
But in the end,  
  
It doesn't even matter,  
  
I had to fall,  
  
To lose it all,  
  
But in the end,  
  
It doesn't even matter,  
  
I've put my trust in you,  
  
Pushed as far as I can go,  
  
For all this,  
  
There's only one thing you should know,  
  
I've put my trust in you,  
  
Pushed as far as i can go,  
  
For all this,  
  
There's only one thing you should know...  
  
I tried so hard and got so far,  
  
But in the end,  
  
It doesn't even matter,  
  
I had to fall,  
  
To lose it all,  
  
But in the end,  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
~*~Gary's Point of Veiw~*~  
  
The shield is gone but there no way of dodging that. Okay this really sucks in so many ways I won't even bother to count. Right now my rival who is a humanoid Eevee mix, which by the way my mind say that I should catch it, but doesn't matter right now. I'm about to get kill by goodie good, stones for brain, Ashy boy. By Physic blast. My whole life is going be taking away. Never in my life did I though this was going to happen to me. I wish that I had my pokemon but part me glad they was not here than they will be sharing the same faith.  
  
I hate that Vine woman it all her fault and if I had a chance I would most defiantly have Blastoris stumped all over her. Damn, I thought we save Ash but Sabrina did tell me that he was going be weak even if we brought him out. I should have stay here than I could have stop this from happing. Ash did not deserve being control by that manic woman. "Sorry Ashy boy I should of stop this."  
  
~*~End of Gary's Point of Veiw~*~  
  
The attack flew with unimaginable speed toward Ash's once trusted friends and family. Everyone thoughts was that they was dead and getting kill by their own friends. They couldn't believe that Ash was going to take there lives. For surly demise was coming from someone they believe in and worry for. But than Sabrina got up in front of them and glowing a color, a color that did not been known for the physic to have. It engulf the reddish death light it something bright and soft and almost harmless. Everyone closed there eyes from both fear and the bright light.  
  
[What are you doing here why are you interfering] Ash growled angry. But at who, Sabrina did Sabrina stop the attack. Everyone open there eyes just in time to see Sabrina floating in the air in front of them but not just her,  
  
"That's Mew" Richie cried when he saw the pinkish white cat pokemon hover by Sabrina.  
  
[I'm here to save you, just like you save many other before Chosen One. A pure of heart like yourself should not be corrupted] he said in a soft angelic voice.  
  
[Tell that to Mewtwo, Mew I didn't asks nor do I want to be save. Vine is my Mistress And if you don't mine I have some lives that need to be demise] Ash turns his attention towards his friends. Before Ash could think to move the ground glow a purple color and lifted and push back Ash was force jump from the moving rock.  
  
[No Ash, you must remember what was once in your heart.] Said a deeper and stronger voice. The purple and grey cat like creature appeared next to Mew. Ash stare at these to interefeance.  
  
[Get out of my way or I make you get out of it.]  
  
[I will like to see you try] Mewtwo power up. Mew floated up in the air calmly on his back. Ash looked at his opponents and half smile. A challenge was a challenge and Ash was not one to back down from one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mewtwo had to emit Ash was very strong in this form; it took all his power to keep up with Ash relentless attack. But this fact alone made Mewtwo frown, because Ash was not even exciting all his power. Even thought Ash's mind forcefully except that this was normal he was very new to what ever attack he preformed. Also the fact that Ash blood adapted to the dark type trait that most Physic attacks did not effect him directly. So this force Mewtwo with other mean of attack.  
  
Though Mew was there he was busy keeping the other human protected from stray attack. He was glad that he found the Physic human when he first felt the Chosen One's power being corrupted. The aura that blasted threw the air was mix with many emotion especially the fact they force to awaken in the most devastating way. The Chosen One's usual aura that had kindness and innocent, that most human was deprived of, was cover in a dark hate and grief that feed into it, Mew felt the power shiver down his mind.  
  
He tried to find Ash but with no idea of his where about. That sense of power disappeared as fast as it appeared. Mew was force to find help. Mew found it with Sabrina who too felt the dark power but also had a feeling that Ash was going to be back with his family soon. Mew watched secretly the events that unfolded in Pallet Town and Ash.  
  
Ash had a dark scar on his soul, it consume him with pain that needed to be heal. His friends and family managed to help soothe the painful wound but not enough to heal it completely. That when the young baby Phanpy came into play. Since it was sleep and the closes to Ash in his need of help and trust, Mew help the baby pokemon to reach Ash's mind. The move help remove most of the infection on Ash's soul but it also back fire. Mew did not know that this human woman mange do so much damage to the boy's trust and faith.  
  
This is when Sabrina pulled in help with the Ash's friends. It worked but that when that woman came in with even more infected souls. Mew was not sure what was going on but it was not good. He knew he needed more back up and call for Mewtwo and put up a shield to protect the human from Ash's attack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mewtwo learn quickly after a hurtful Bite attack ripped into his body, that Electric attacks and Fire attacks did little damage. Ash being with those attacks so much that Ash built a great resection of the two. Mewtwo move back in pain he saw that Ash was powering up a Firethrower and let it lose. Mewtwo use his power Physic power and grab the ground around and created a rock shield but also a Rock Throw. The move cut throw the flame right toward Ash.  
  
Ash had no reason to move, it would waste his time so he physically stopped the huge rock from hitting him. He needed this to end he was taking too long. He focused on crushing the rock and broke it into smaller figment, than he hurled all the figment to Mewtwo. Rock surrounded in his red aura flew toward Mewtwo. Using every bit of control Ash follow Mewtwo's movement. The rocks attack every direction from above, side, front and the back, quickly not letting Mewtwo to think to teleport anywhere.  
  
Mewtwo was tiring out, he knew it and he knew Ash knew it, than all the rock came down to bury him. He focused on his barrier and than pushed the rocks away. He was on the ground breathing hard. 'Why was he so tire' "Mewtwo watch out" yelled a strong female voice of Misty. Mewtwo didn't had time to react when a nasty pain rip inside of him. He drag across the ground from the powerful blow of a Shadow Ball attack. Mewtwo try to get up but Ash pounce on him and look into his eyes. He smileed at Mewtwo as his claw move close to his throat.  
  
[Poison has a nasty way to slow people and pokemon down] Ash smiled showing his fangs they dripped with a clear like sustain. Ash was about to finish him off when a strong gust of wind push him and Mewtwo into the air. Ash landed on his four with and growled. A electric ripped into his body catch him off guard he turn to attack the Pikachu.  
  
~*~*~*Pikachu's point of view~*~*~*~  
  
I gave Ash a Thundershock. I did not want to hurt but I knew I had to get his attention and at the moment this was not my trainer but a wild pokemon. Ash stared at me with red burning eyes with nothing but hatred. But I could not let my heart get in the way, to save Ash I had to beat him.  
  
I prepared a fighting stance with my cheeks full with power. Ash charge me with full out asulte. I knew I could not dodge it was too fast even for me but I brace my self. I flew back but twisted my body in the air trying to right myself. Ash did not miss a beat when he let out a Fireblast where I was falling. But that was part of the plan, letting Ash focus on me. I role into a Defensive Curl as I past through the flames and landed forcefully onto my feet. My body quivered.  
  
Ash watched me and waited for me to attack, my cheek sparked but I did not let no electric attack. "Pikachu pikapi" (Ash I forgive you) I said to my hardest because I was breathing hard. "Pikachu pika Pikachu" (I hope you forgive me)  
  
[Why are you sorry, are you sorry that you just through your life away.]  
  
"Pikachu pikapi pika chu" (No Ash, for doing this) I breath out. I let out a powerful Thunderbolt but dare nothing more. I could not do nothing more. Ash was hit but he looked at me questionably.  
  
[That all little mouse].No it was not it because Ash did not see Hunter perform a curse on him but he felt it. He turned around blow the ghost pokemon away. With a lost of energy Hunter fainted. While he was busy with the ghost two huge blast of Whirlwind pick up Ash off the ground, one from Pidgeyout and one from Noctowl. Ash was a bit unstable from the attack but before he could reassure his self Charazard came in and grab him from behind and quickly as he could perform a sigement toss. Ash hit the ground hard, but it was no time to let up. Muk and Snorlax both let out Hyper Beam where Ash landed. Ash put up a shield just in time. But attack did some damage. But the attacks were far from over. Razor leaf cut into the air getting Ash attention toward Bayleef and Bulbasaur.  
  
Ash let a Roar of anger that shock the air and the ground around him. He stopped the razor sharp leaves in mid air and let them fall to the ground. With a mere jester of his hand everyone and me was throw across the ground.  
  
[I tire of these game it time to put the end of this].  
  
"Pikachu pika" (I agree Ash, this have to end).  
  
End of Pikachu's View  
  
Everyone watched Ash's pokemon attack Ash with theirs many powerful attacks to keep him busy. But Ash finally lose his anger and throw all the pokemon that attack him to the ground, only one pokemon stood and that was Pikachu. [This is the end Mewtwo]  
  
[Yes, you are right but what of the cost]  
  
Pikachu cheeks sparks deadly with electricity, as he stared down at Ash. The Black fur multi Eevee star with dark red eyes at the Pikachu. He was tire, he felt throughout his mind. He knew he could just kill all these pokemon but he held back. He did not understand that part of him. The small voice that yelled at him to stop grew with his exshotion. These pokemon was the main cause of the voice. He needed to stop hesitating and kill them now. Pikachu let out electric blast of Thunder. Ash was going to move but the attack did seem right. The attack missed him.  
  
Ash looked at the Pikachu and growled in confusen. [What was that for]  
  
Pikachu smiled "Pikachu pika pi"(Only to get your and some friends' attention). As Pikachu spoke three Waterguns hit Ash from three different direction, socking his fur to the bone. Ash shocked his fur out irritation. Than something yellow powdery stuff floated from the sky and stuck on Ash wet fur making it hard to move. Ash couldn't even move his head to see what let out the powerful Stun Spore.  
  
"Freeeeeeeee" yelled the giant purple bug pokemon. It floated down near Pikachu and let go a red and white ball. The pokeball open up to revel a large blue pokemon who was made for water an not land.  
  
"Labris" the pokemon cry as it let lose an Icebeam freezing Ash in place. "Labris lab lab"(Is he going be okay did I did bad)  
  
"Freeeeee freeeeee" (No we had to do this) said Buterfree. He said to both Pikachu and Labris. Pikachu shock his head in understanding.  
  
SD: So I will leave you there. This was not one of my better chapter but moving suck even if it only down the street. Moving four flights of steep stairs up and down is hard work. I kinda lost where I was going with this chapter because of the long break from the computer. Also if you look though all my chapters you will find that if you take the first letter of the chapter it spell out my title. I trying finish this in three more chapter so please bare with me.  
  
Lime: So if you flame she will understand it but just R&R. 


	12. Ending All the Confusing

SD: Sorry but Lime been giving me a hard time and she stole all my ideas. She said that I need to work on my work and stop playing on the computer. But I counter that if I did that then she will only exited in my mind. You only image how she felt with that.  
  
Lime: You still have to study for the finals.  
  
SD: The final could wait until they come.  
  
Lime: That what you said about English.  
  
SD: Well this time I got extra help, and I did not know that I had such a big problem with English.  
  
Lime: All those years....  
  
SD: Only 4yrs.  
  
Lime: Ok 4yrs in those classes and you did not know. You suppose to smart.  
  
SD: Hey you should talk you part of my brain.  
  
Lime: Only God knows why.  
  
SD: But for real I had to get through testing and I found out why I have trouble with English and grammar. I have a learning disability call Dyslexia. So I have to work extra hard in my writing to improve. I do not want yourself pity only you awareness it will take me awhile with final and this swaying over my head. Only good thing about this is I get extra time on test and use a computer that can read and talk.  
  
Lime: Star does not own Pokemon but she do own Vine and Ash's form.  
  
Ending All the Confusing  
  
He was immobile frozen solid in a cold block of ice but his mind was not bond by his body function. Ash's mind whirling with counteracting thoughts. The kill command was strong but the small voice told him that he should not hurt these people and pokemon was perssent. He try to shake the thoughts away this was not what his Mistress want from him. But the lost ability to move made Ash's mind wonder around everything around him that included his enemy.  
  
What do you expect from the people who you try to kill and they won and defeat you? Happiness, some sort of celebration of that they survive, no Ash heard sadness and rage, this only mad Ash madder. 'What I'm not dead enough for them. If they want to kill me then do it or do I do it for them. I'll kill them if they don't do it first' 'What do they want from me?'  
  
"I want you back, I want Ash back. I don't care I just want the kind person he is."  
  
Ash was expecting someone to answer his question. He did think this out loud to this person, this girl, but yet she spoke as if he did. Whispering so only pokemon ear can hear. A girl he could not see but felt her as clear as day. Even without the movement of his body he knew how she look, to her one of the kind one sided ponytail to her dimple she had when she smile. The memory play out like a clouded dream with a soft flute sound as the breeze blew it across his mind. What was this feeling he was getting where was it coming from.  
  
Ash had to forces his mind to think of something else before he feels lost to this emotion. His Mistress never made him feel that way so it must be bad, right. It nearly took control over him while he should be worrying about killing those that he was command to kill. 'But who is Ash'  
  
"Ash " said Hazel with an intake of breath. Ash left his head and looked  
at the woman that call him. "No not Ash, but Ashura" Hazel said out loud  
looking at his brown eyes. "He....."  
  
"Been tame" Vine smile at Hazel and other shock and horror of see there  
friend as a pokemon. Not scary looking one but innocent that Eevee always  
had. "Ashura I want you to kill them all, of matter of fact destroy this  
place with a Physic. Ash eyes turned eerie redish black. Oh I wish I  
could stay watch but I business to attend to." Vine smiled. "Lust, Shadow  
I think it time to take our leave and let your brother have his first  
taste of blood."  
  
"Oh great I didn't even get the chance to draw blood and you let him do  
it." Lust complained, before Shadow teleported them off. But no one  
notices that Shadow eyes linear bit of hesitation, except Sabrina.  
  
"Ash, Ash honey can you hear me. Please tell me you ok." Said Ash's  
mother not knowing what to say. Ash growled at the people as the energy  
built around his body. He stood on his hind legs focusing the energy into  
ball of black and red swirls.  
  
"Ash stop you have to fight her you can't listen to this mad woman"  
Dupilca pleased.  
  
"Ash you don't have to do this wake up my boy" Prof. Oak tried to get Ash  
to hear them.  
  
'Those people call me Ash but I'm not Ash, my name is not Ash'  
  
[No Ash, you must remember what was once in your heart.]  
  
"Pikachu pikapi" (Ash I forgive you). "Pikachu pika Pikachu" (I hope you  
forgive me).  
  
[Why are you sorry, are you sorry that you just through your life away.]  
  
"Pikachu pikapi pika chu" (No Ash, for doing this)  
  
'Even the pokemon call me that name.' Ashura had Ash in it but that was not what Mistress call him when he first woke up. The first he ever knew she was the one in charge was today. But why do he feel he knew these people longer then her. Why do he had a feeling that she was cause of all this. But did it matter, part of him says yes. But part was that.  
  
Pain, Sadness, Hate, Anger, Loneliness, and Fear this he got from these people and pokemon. Pain because they hurt Ash, Him! They were worry about him? Sadness fills them because they had failed him. Loneliness had isolated their hearts because he was gone but yet he was there. The fear had told them words that he will never come back. They were angry at themselves and hated his Mistress. If they hate her they should hate him. He wanted to know why but at the same time he did not care, they were not important. Why was there pain hurting him, why could not hate him like he did.  
  
But that little voice inside of him knew that was a lie if he hated them so much he would of killed them. And that pain would have made him happy. Ash was so confuse, something was blocking him his truth.  
  
A hand, warmth, from outside touch the ice, ever so slightly, but Ash felt it. "Ash we will get you back. Mom said she could. I just want to say I forgive you and I love you." The hand of that girl left but two very small liquid stay in her place mixing with the water. Those tear hold so much pain that Ash remember something a promise not to her but to his Mistress.  
  
"Let me go! Where are they! You better not have hurt them or....or"  
  
"Or what" she asked interestedly to see if boy could follow his threat.  
  
"I'll kill you" he said in a low voice. "If you hurt any of them I'll  
kill you and I will not regret it"  
  
Ash's felt like he watching the world with the fast-forward button was stuck on hyper drive. In the blink of an eye his he knew who he was and guilt ate at him like flesh eating virus, slow and painfully. But that quickly ignored by one simple fact of it all, Vine had hurt his family and friends. You can do a lot of thing to Ash but hurting those that fit in the calagory was plan and simple and stupid. Then add that to the fact that Ash's temper was well develop to the point that killing was the nicest thing and first option well you hope for the first option.  
  
~*~*~*~Tracy's View~*~*~*~  
  
It was quiet out like a storm was coming and everyone was hiding. Or was that storm already here? I don't really know, all I know that the knife that try to cut the tension in air better be a laser because anything else will break like glass.  
  
I know I'm the one with the eyes that can spot almost anything but only physic could predict this. If they did why didn't they stop it? Maybe they couldn't maybe they knew just as much as we did. Somehow even all of us here this turn out to be Ash's battle. We were just the foundation to help build him up.  
  
I watch the battle and I watch it end. I saw my death about to come and greatest dream come true that any Pokemon Watcher want. A real live Mew save me and also Mewtwo a clone that Ash had told me about right here in front of me. But I guess I was not like other Pokemon Watcher or maybe they never had a friend like Ash. Who could? There was only one Ash Ketchum in the world, and I was lucky enough to have him as a friend. Mew and Mewtwo was just mere drop of water in the Ocean of Ash.  
  
The pokemon was helping each other healing each other emotional and physical wound with help of Brock, Prof. Oak and me. Something Ash taught them something he reminded us always. Something that he was simply was. What he became was not him it what Vine wanted him to become.  
  
I saw the battle; I saw two very powerful pokemon fight each other to a battle that this Ash wanted to end in death. It hurt me to see that a person can do this to a person. A person that did not had nothing seriously wrong with him. He had faults but he was human, something I question at time. Turn into this hateful creature. And watching Mewtwo fight this Ash scared me because I could see Ash in this fight.  
  
His movement and reaction was like Ash. He enjoyed the challenge of the battle and he did thing that only Ash mind can come up with. But it was all for the wrong things. It was a mindless hate in this battle. I fear that Ash enjoy this too much and might never come back. If Mewtwo would had won it would not have been good, but he didn't and that was good because I saw hope when the pokemon came.  
  
I saw them before they interfered. They waited, for the right last moment. You could see them readying for a battle and I was scare for them, but I could see in their eyes that they were planning this. Sometimes they almost ran out of their hiding but Pikachu and older pokemon kept them at bay. Not all of them were there I try looking around not being obverse about it, a skill that come in handy when dealing with shy pokemon.  
  
When Mewtwo slow down I knew that there was more to that Bite then it seem and Ash confirm it. When Ash fought his pokemon I saw him hesitated and that when I saw Ash true heart. He did not fight the same way as he did with Mewtwo not as smoothly. This when I knew Ash needed this battle, Mewtwo was only there to tire him out. Pikachu and they was there to heal.  
  
Now that was over I wonder if they did it. I look at Ash trying to see if there was sign that he was ok, that he was back and well. I laugh to myself, how can I see that through ice. People say that I'm good but that because I look at the clues, I'm sure that can see it too they just trying butter me up. I not as good as Professor here, the greatest living researcher in Pokemon History. I'm only good at drawing and seeing thing is that a skill.  
  
I look at the ice again; it was melting slowly but faster than it should. Ash was breaking out or was that melting out. Did it matter, did Ash have enough time to think was he weak or was he mad. "Um guys I think that we may have problem but I really hoping that it is not."  
  
~*~*~ End of Tracy's View ~*~*~  
  
Tracy words of warning was lost in his throat as fear tighten his muscle choking the sound that would have gave a fare warning of danger that was present itself like polar ice caps was melting. Tracy words turn to coughing and movement of his hands franticly for the lost of air to speak. This did not help situation because everyone turned to look at him instead looking at the rapidly melting ice that held Ash. No one notice play heed to as water drip from ice until Tracy voice his opinion on the ice. As soon as Tracy spoke the ice skip the turn to water part and turn to strong mist of vapor and spread in the dark sky.  
  
Ash stood there as Fire Wheel die down to smoke floating in the air. The angry red glare toward at the human and the pokemon in front of him. Ash noted sharp canine teeth were shown as a growl of anger was emitted from his mouth. Sharp barks and weird verbalize cries of 'eons' was quickly mix together with anger and frustration. Ash was shaking his head and closes his tightly like he could not control his anger, which was true. "Shit" was the best way that Grey could describe the situation.  
  
Ash in his multi eevee form looked as if he was about to kill someone. His black short fur stood on end, making him looked a bigger then he really was. His red illuminating marking that glow a dull red look at if they would burst into flame any moment. That gentle eevee look that Ash first appeared to have was now the last thing that anyone was thinking. His eyes were still consumed with a red glow that swift from stare at them to behind him.  
  
Ash then body follow his gaze and he sat down looking away from his friends and family. He look up at the darken sky looking at the stars that shine through the darkness even thought the sky was so much bigger they could be seen and admire for their light. 'What happen to his light' he thought. It was there but pollution much like the light and air pollution made it hard to see but it was still there. [Sorry] he said sadly to them and before anyone could react to his statement every one fill to the ground  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ash saw the fear of his friend though his anger not directed at them he felt the guilt eat at his soul again. But Ash used that same guilt to fuel the fire inside of him. This time he will use his anger and toward the rightful person. No more mind games from himself and Vine. No more hiding, away. He needed to deal with Vine then he deals with his self and his crimes of hurting his friends. But first Vine had to pay she had to pay, because he promise. And she was going pay with blood that she so try to make him spill from his friend.  
  
Ash ran through the woods as quickly as he could with out making no noise to where he was. The woods were only blurs of brown but not cause his speed but because the tear that threaten leave his eyes. Tears mix with anger and hate, and painful feeling of guilt that he mange to cause. He could blame Vine all he wanted but it was still his fault. Ashura was apart him before Vine interfered with his life. It just she made him more noticeable.  
  
Ash shocked away those thoughts, even though that was true Vine was a very sadistic Bitch. She needed to be stop. That what he was going to do. He smell her scent like drug addicted dog on smell of cocaine. Her smell, her face, was just imprinted in his mind in a bad way. She was a drug dealer of death. She destroyed people lives just for her own gain. Ash could emit that most people make mistake and did thing that they wish they never did. She did thing that people wish she never did and feel she had accomplished something greater then moral can give.  
  
What Ash was about to do was surely going destroy any moral he had. He did not believe in killing but that what he was running toward her to do just that. But morals were drown out by anger and pain she had cause him. But how long can anger and the past fuel a person to do thing he normally could not do?  
  
Ash kept on running until he got to river where a boy stood bending over it looking at it. He knew this boy he was as transparent as the water he was touching with his hand. Was this boy any concern to him? He looked though the water to it bottom where rock lay down smooth by the rater currents. He was looking at his reflection that was also easily seen through. The purity of water was clear and clean and hid no secret. 'It's just was water', but the boy look at it hold so much more then that.  
  
"It would seem that way wouldn't" He spoke without looking from the water. Ash was not surprise from the boy answering him. "Water, a life giving sustain that all living thing need. Even fire pokemon can not denied it need of thirst. And yet I do not yield to it call. Do this mean I'm no longer living? A ghost of my former self, a shadow as my 'mother's' name put it." He voice was soft spoken but there was something wrong with how he was speaking because could here the emotion from his voice not the drone sound that he remember him speaking before.  
  
Not sure what to say but he did anyway. [You're different] Ash said carefully. He was not sure if he should let his guard down but he knew this was not the same boy who he met in his head.  
  
He never turned to look at Ash. "I guess I am but that not hard part of life. It trying to stay the same that it hard to do." Shadow put his hand the water once again. "It been too long sense I last felt water you know" The water flow though the boy transparent hand and when he left it up it was still dry. "It been too long sense I felt anything." The boy turn around stare at the shadow where Ash body blend into. He could not see Ash but he knew he was there.  
  
His bright blue eyes show the boy sadness and happiness. As emotion that was lock away for so long finally was aloud to leave him. A tear feel from his eye unbeknown to him until he felt the liquid ran down his cheek. He rubbed his eyes and smile as big as he could muster. "I sorry you don't need my problem now do you sir"  
  
[Are you.....]  
  
"Ok" shadow finish. "Yep just dandy. Well as good as an 15yr old stuck in a 8yr old body or should I say image." The boy sighed and looked up in the sky and then back at the area where Ash hide. The wind blew and the trees sway from it touch and the grass bend at it will but the boy stood there untouched the wind. "Tell me Ash how does it feel"  
  
[Feel what?]  
  
"Having family, friends that care about you, the wind move across your body, the cool touch of the water, to have a life, to have a clean soul despite what happen. I only have the faintest of memory of these things. Barely could remember my name. Before Ash could even think about it he answer the question. "It started with a T, I wish I could be more helpful."  
  
[She hurt you didn't she] he stated to the Shadow.  
  
"She hurt a lot of people and pokemon. We just happen to survive it all. Is that a good thing or a bad thing I'm not sure. Because for us to survived we had to give up something and that what she use against us." The boy turned his back to Ash and star at the moving water. "I gave up my ability to feel, it pretty funny that I lost my physical form" Shadow spoke as he touch the water again. But this time his body change into water that glow a light blue his hand just merge with the water. He looked as if he would flow away with the current. Ash looked unsure to the boy before him. But once again before he communicated his feeling the boy remove his arm and the water follow until it reform his hand.  
  
"I also lost a family, that one thing I do remember. I never really had a family but then again I cannot lose something if I never had it, but then I lost the chance of having it. Shadow smiled at feeling he got from Ash "Sorry about that, just because I did not act like it I learn a lot around me. Like I say I'm a 15yr old boy stuck in an 8yr old boy image and old person brain to bout."  
  
"Lust" he continued as if nothing happen. "She learned to like to give pain to other. It really weird and scary because she good at it because her skill of healing, another ironic twist of fate. Don't you agree?" Ash listened carefully, he knew he was next but he was met with silent still. Finally he asked the boy.  
  
[What about me what did I lose] Ash felt tense when he asked. He knew he lost something. He left something behind. He not the same Ash, no matter what his friends told him he was not.  
  
Shadow was now laying on his back on the very tips of the grass. Staring at the stars and the moon he spoke up "I use to do this I think, looking at the stars and counting them." He stared at the dark blue sky. "It feels so familiar yet hard t grasp. It just in my mine but I feel I don't belong. It really is a funny feeling you know. I know I could belong but I choose not too. I choose to turn my back and I choose to hide from it. My emotions blind me to what lie in front of me." He rolled on to his stomach where he looked at Ash, who had came out and now looking at the stars. "Do you understand what I mean Ash? Maybe because I not use to them to show up what do you think?"  
  
[No,] Ash shocked his head and look at Shadow. [I had them all my life and still mange to mess up.]  
  
"You only mess up if you don't learn from your mistake, at least that what I heard"  
  
[ I know that phrase all to well but where you heard it from. Unless you don't remember] Ash inquired  
  
He smiled a wicked smile "No I do, but if I tell you, you have to be open minded" Ash tilt his head sideways. "Vine" Ash cringed and growled at that name. "Yeah I know that feeling. That women really foul up that phrase but it still hold a good meaning just not when she use it."  
  
[Don't you hate her? What she did and done to you?] Ash asked. It was anger in voice he could not let go of that feeling. It had purpose that will destroy him but it was there no matter what he did. Shadow did not show no hateful emotion at all and he was feeling a bit envy of the boy control.  
  
"Ash my new friend hate is not a strong enough word to describe the feeling I have for her. The word that could describe the feeling I am now aloud to feel is forbidden to be spoken by the devil himself." While he spoke this Ash saw his eyes narrow as he though of the woman that turned him into what he was now. "But I made a promise to someone who helped me. A promise to talk to you before you do something you will regret."  
  
[Regretted what and who knew I was going be here]  
  
Shadow shrugged his shoulder. "I don't need to answer that first part you know. You had doubts before you got here. I just made sure you listen to your doubts" Shadow said in a matter of fact of a voice. "As for the second one, I don't feel like telling you" he smiled at Ash.  
  
Ash knew was not going get any father. [Then what do you suggest we do about Vine because she has to be stop]  
  
"Yep I completely agree on that one, but I don't want to see no more blood."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lust stood the room where her brothers was supposed to be but neither was there in her sight or smell. Ash had not come back to what should have been a simple clean sweep kill and Shadow been weird. She knew Shadow a long time and she had saw the boy hesitation. Ever so small that it was it was there, and he never hesitated any command from the Mistress. But now he was gone too.  
  
"She losing control" she smiled to herself. "Shadow has awakened and Ash was never completely under obedience. What are you going to do Mistress?" She could not understand why Shadow would be so silly. Yes he was very boring person to be with but how could he betray his Mistress. Either way she knew that there was going be blood spilled. Oh how she love blood. She wondered if Shadow bleed.  
  
"They'll be coming soon. They'll coming soon to play and I be waiting. Brothers I'll be waiting for you both to come."  
  
SD: I know it shorter then my other chapter but I hope it got some good points.  
  
Lime: R&R 


End file.
